Soul of a dragon
by DarkForest11
Summary: What if Valka had Hiccup in her arms when Cloudjumper took her from Berk? 15 years later he comes back to try and stop the dragon-Viking war. But his plan doesn't go as he hoped. Especially with a vengeful father, an evil queen, an insane warlord, and the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in the way. Eventual Hiccstrid and Stalka. [1st chapter had to be rewritten]
1. Prologue

"No! Stop! You'll only make it worse!" Valka pleaded as she stopped a man's arm from swinging down his axe, saving a Monstrous Nightmare's life.

"Dragon lover." He hissed before walking away, making Valka sigh and look down sadly before the snapping of wood caught her attention as a large, four-winged dragon crawled into a house, correction, _her_ house!

"Hiccup." She muttered in horror before sprinting up the steep hill in the direction of the house.

'Why on Thor's name is this house on a hill?!' She thought angrily before she swung the door open and grabbed a sword off a weapon rack.

"G-Get away from him!" She demanded as firmly as she could, even though inside she was terrified.

The dragon warbled and looked at Valka in confusion before nuzzling Hiccup, who cooed and giggled.

"Huh?" Valka asked in confusion before she tried to walk towards Hiccup as the dragon growled threateningly, like it was _protecting_ Hiccup.

"I mean no harm. Just let me get to my son." She said as she dropped the sword and walked towards Hiccup. She picked him up and rocked him slightly as he yawned and fell asleep.

Valka smiled at her son as she turned her attention back to the dragon, who looked at them curiously as Valka set Hiccup back down in his crib before walking over to the dragon slowly and cautiously as it warbled and walked towards her as well.

She held out her hand, it hovering inches away from from the dragon's muzzle as it closed its eyes and leaned in. She gasped as the dragon pulled away and opened its eyes, a smile crept across her face as the dragon shook its head and walked back over to Hiccup, who was snoring softly.

"Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." She muttered before her eyes widened in horror as she heard footsteps pounding up the hill.

"Go! Fly away! Save yourself!" Valka screamed at the dragon, which cocked its head in confusion as Stoick raced in and threw his axe, which landed just above Hiccup, who snapped awake and started to bawl.

"Valka! Get Hiccup And run!" He screamed as the dragon roared and fire erupted from its throat, setting the house aflame as a flame accidentally burnt Hiccup's hand as he screamed even louder as the dragon turned around and grabbed Hiccup protectively before Valka flung herself at the dragon and ripped Hiccup out of its talons before sprinting away, the dragon following after them as Stoick raced after them, but Valka had a huge head start and the dragon, well, had wings.

"VALKA NO!" He pleaded as Valka sprinted into the woods and hid into a hollowed out tree trunk and took a deep breath before rocking Hiccup gently, who was whimpering.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Hiccup. Everything will be fine." She soothed as Hiccup started to calm down as Valka looked at his burnt hand and sighed before two golden eyes popped up out of nowhere as she shrieked and clutched Hiccup tighter as the dragon cooed and she crawled out.

"Good dragon." She muttered before Hiccup giggled, making the dragon nuzzle him.

"VALKA?!"

"Stoick." Valka muttered in horror before trying to push the dragon away again.

"He'll kill you. You need to go." She pleaded before the dragon looked at her before purring and taking off, grabbing Valka's shoulders as it did so.

"Wha- AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Hiccup started to cry again and Stoick whipped around, seeing the dragon holding Valka as his heart dropped.

"VALKA! Hiccup!" He yelled as Valka tried to break free from the dragon's grasp, but to no avail.

"No! This is not what I want! Stoick!" She screamed as Stoick stared at the dragon helplessly as it faded into the sky, Valk and Hiccup still in its clutches.

"N-No. Valka, Hiccup. M-My family." He whimpered before falling onto his knees, tears forming in his eyes as he looked over to where the dragon first grabbed them and gasped at what lay on the ground. A tiny axe. Hiccup's little axe. He got up shakily and picked it up, the shine metal reflecting the moonlight as he read the little engraving on the blade.

 **The strongest of them all**


	2. Berk

(15 years later)

"DRAGON ATTACK!" Someone screamed.

"It has been only one week since the last one." A young shield maiden said to herself as she grabbed her axe and ran out of her house, to her job in the forge. Once she got there, there was a note on the table.

 **The raid is really bad and they need me in the fight, look over the forge while I'm gone.**

 **-Gobber**

The shield maiden groaned, why she couldn't go into the battle and show her worth was unknown to her. Then she heard the door open and she turned around to see the chief.

"Hello chief, Gobber isn't here right now." She said as she went to pick up a sword to sharpen.

"I was actually looking for you Astrid." Stoick said as Astrid's head whipped back to him.

"M-me? Why?" She stuttered, the chief never talked to her.

"I've seen how well you handle that axe and I was wondering if you could help out in the raid tonight?" He asked as Astrid's jaw hit the floor. The chief wanted her to help in a raid?! It was a dream come true.

"As much as I'd be honored to do so, Gobber left me in charge of the forge while he fought in the raid." She said as Stoick walked away.

"Okay, then maybe another raid." He said as he walked out.

"Dang it Gobber, the one raid that you're gone…" She mumbled to herself as continued to sharpen weapons. Then she heard an unfamiliar noise, it was almost like a whistle that kept getting louder and louder, then someone yelled," NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" and a purple blast hit a catapult and a shadow flew past in the blink of an eye.

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. Hide and pray it does not find you." Astrid said to herself as she remembered what the book of dragons said on Night Furies.

"I have to help." She said to herself as she grabbed to bola launcher she made out of boredom one day. 'Who knew this piece of crap would be useful.' She thought to herself as she ran out of the forge, dragging the launcher through town, getting a few confused looks. Once she got to a cliff on the other side of town, she set the bola launcher up and just waited for the dragon to blast the catapult in front of her. Then, she heard the whistle again, getting louder and louder and then the Night Fury blasted to catapult and Astrid pulled the trigger. She looked at the sky and head a frightened roar, she had hit the dragon, but then she heard something else that sounded like a human scream, the more and more she thought about it, the more and more it did sound like a human.

"I'm just going crazy." She said to herself as she went to go tell the village about her amazing accomplishment, then she turned around to see a monstrous Nightmare crawling up the cliff and it stepped on her machine.

"Yes! You're my ticket to showing the village that I'm the FEARLESS ASTRID HOFFERSON!" She yelled as she started yelling her war cry and running towards to dragon. After about five minutes, the Nightmare went for the finishing blow as Astrid struggled under its claws. "At least I died a warrior's death." She said to herself and just as she saw the gas coming out of the dragon's mouth, it was knocked off of her. She got up to see that Gobber had run up just in time to throw a bola at it.

"Are you okay lass?" Gobber asked as he hobbled up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as she looked at the forest to the west.

"What were you doing up her anyway?" He asked.

"I shot down a Night Fury." She said as Gobber started to laugh, making her looked over at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry lass but no one lass but no one has ever seen one, much less shot down one."

"It landed just off Raven Point. I can prove it if you can just let me get out there." Astrid said firmly.

"Astrid, it's one thing to just admit that you missed, but lying about it is unacceptable." Gobber told her sternly as he grabbed her arm and dragged her back to her house.

"He never listens." She said to herself as soon as she got into her house, then she wrote a quick note to her parents lying about going to train in the woods and bolted out of her back door into the forest to find the dragon she shot down.

(2 hours later)

"Why do the gods hate me?" Astrid asked herself as she wandered through the forest, looking for the illusive dragon. After about another five minutes of Astrid ranting to herself, she slapped a low hanging branch that rebounded and smack in the face. "OW!" She screamed as she looked ahead of her, there were snapped trees. As she carefully walked through the wreckage she walked over to a hill and looked over really quickly to see, a Night Fury. (Before all of you freak out, Toothless DIDN'T lose his tailfin.)

"Take that Gobber." She said to herself as she walked over to the dragon, axe in hand. Then she stopped as she saw something in the dragon's claws, it was a human. The human wasn't a Viking though; he had a green shirt with a black and red dragon scale chest plate, brown pants with an intricate black scale design, and brown fur boots.

"Dragon lover." She said with nothing but venom in her voice. She approached the Night Fury and it growled at her threateningly.

" _If you even touch him._ " It warned.

Then Astrid stopped when she saw the human woke up.

" _Toothless, are you okay?_ " He asked.

" _I'm fine, I just hurt everywhere._ " Toothless said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked as she raised her axe.

"Whoa! No need for that!" The human yelled as she lowered her axe. (Hiccup can speak Norse and Dragonese because he grew up with dragons and Valka.)

"Answer my question! Who are you and why are you here?" Astrid demanded as the human looked up at her.

"That was technically two questions." He said in a know-it-all way as Astrid glared daggers at him.

"Okay, okay. My name's Hiccup and this is my dragon Toothless, we're here to help stop the dragon-Viking war." He said as he crawled out of Toothless's grasp.

"Where did you come from?" Astrid asked.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me your name." Hiccup said as Astrid started to fume to herself.

"My name's Astrid." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hi Astrid, I was born on Berk but then me and my mother were taken from the island when I was a baby and raised in an ice nest north of here." He said as Astrid's jaw hit the floor.

"Y-you're the chief's dead son!" She exclaimed as Hiccup looked at her in shock.

"No, I can't be his son." He said as Astrid looked at him in shock.

"He's the best chief any tribe could hope for! Why don't you want to be his son?" Astrid asked.

"Because my mom told me that she has seen my dad kill dragons by the dozen." He said with a shudder.

"Come on! You're dad hasn't been the same since both of you were taken, according to my parents." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards town.

"WAIT?! What about Toothless?!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless roared.

"Just leave him." Astrid said with no emotion.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup exclaimed as he yelled to Toothless, " _Don't worry Toothless! I'll get rid of her and we'll be getting rid of the queen in no time!_ " Hiccup said in dragonese.

"What was that?!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup looked at her, confused.

"I was just talking to Toothless." He said casually.

"I know, how?" She asked.

"I grew up with dragons; you learn a language you hear every day." He answered plainly.

"Still." She said quietly.

"So can I cut Toothless loose now?" Hiccup said, annoyed.

"No." She answered plainly.

"Okay then." Hiccup said as he reached for his pocket, pulling out a sword hilt.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Astrid questioned.

"This." Hiccup said as he flipped a switch and a sword popped out and he flipped another switch that lit it on fire. Astrid instantly let go in fear of being cut or burned. As he ran over to Toothless she yelled to him, "You'd make a way better blacksmith apprentice than me."

"That's what my mom always says." He yelled back as he cut the last rope and jumped onto Toothless and burst into the sky.

"YOUR DAD IS STILL DEPRESSED ABOUT YOU AND YOUR MOM!" Astrid yelled.

"WELL IT'S A GOOD THING I DON'T HAVE SYMPATHY FOR DRAGON HATERS!" Hiccup yelled back.

"WHAT IF I WERE TO BE ATTACKED BY A DRAGON RIGHT NOW!" She screamed back as Hiccup stopped Toothless from flying any higher.

"I'D HELP BY TRAINING IT BUT BY WHAT MY MOM SAID MY DAD ISN'T VERY OPEN TO BEING NICE TO DRAGONS!"

"WELL NIETHER AM I!" She screamed.

"THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Hiccup yelled right before he swiftly flew away.

"It really didn't." Astrid said to herself as she kicked a rock and started to head back to town, and then she heard the whistle again.

"Oh, now what do you want!" She screamed as Toothless kept getting closer and closer until she was in his talons. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Relax, I'm just bringing you back to town." Hiccup plainly said.

Astrid hated to admit it but she was thankful that Hiccup had taken her back to town because instead of a 2 hour walk, it was a 5 minute flight. As soon as they landed Astrid instantly bolted towards town, now only 30 seconds away.

"You're welcome!" Hiccup yelled as she just kept running faster until she finally reached her house.

"What Stoick would do to see you again." Astrid whispered to herself right after she got into her bed for a quick cat nap. After her nap she went to the Great Hall to go get some food, about halfway through her chicken leg, it struck her. Hiccup was the way to show her worth to the village, bringing the lost heir home would surely give her instant high social status. She sprinted outside and was about to run to Stoick's hilltop house, until she was lifted into the air and just before she started to scream, she looked up and saw Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" She yelled at him as they landed on a tree far away from town.

"You were going to tell Stoick, weren't you?" He questioned as Astrid shot him a dirty look.

"Yes, I was going to tell your _dad_ that you weren't eaten by a dragon when you were little." Astrid spat.

"Stoick isn't my dad. He may be biologically but Cloudjumper has always been my dad." Hiccup said as Astrid mimicked. "Stoick isn't my dad; he's only the person that has been depressed about me for the last 15 years." Astrid said in her Hiccup impression. (Like in HTTYD 2)

"Do you really want someone with a Night Fury and a fire sword to get mad at you?" Hiccup asked/ threatened.

"Why don't you want to meet your dad?" Astrid asked with a softer more sympathetic voice, shocking Hiccup.

"Because he's a dragon killer, someone who has dragon blood on a weapon is someone I don't want to meet." Hiccup admitted.

"From what I heard your mom was about ready to kill, Cloudjumper was it?" Astrid asked as Hiccup glared her down.

"She was never gonna actually do it unless he hurt me, which he didn't." Hiccup said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I have dragons' blood on my axe, so you didn't want to meet me?" She said in a fake sad girly tone.

"I didn't have a choice considering you _shot_ me and Toothless down! You know that Toothless could have lost his ability to fly right then and there." Hiccup said with venom in his voice.

"Also if you're trying to prove dragons aren't bad I wouldn't recommend being in a raid." Astrid said as Hiccup muttered something she couldn't hear.

"For your information we were shooting catapults to distract you and other Vikings from murdering innocent dragons that were being forced to do it by an evil queen!" Hiccup yelled before he told Toothless take off and drop Astrid off in the middle of town before going at what seemed like light speed off towards to nest.

"Dragon boy." Astrid muttered to herself as she kicked a rock and started to walk back to her house.

 **I know this chapter isn't very good but I'm extremely busy today so I wrote half of this yesterday at like 10 pm and then I wrote the second half in about half an hour so this may not be high quality, sorry if it isn't.**


	3. Everyone's Mad!

**Geez, I haven't updated this story for TWO weeks! For all the people that fav/follow this story I'm sorry because if you didn't know I've been working on my other story** _ **The Fury's Bite**_ **because it is almost over and I just started this one, sooooooo yeah also I have a poll for what the name of the sequel of** _ **The Fury's Bite**_ **. P. S. I know I changed the summary so don't tell me about it in the reviews/ PM.**

"I can't believe that jerk tried to rat me out bud!" Hiccup ranted as they flew closer and closer to Helheim's gate.

" _Living with dragons your whole life has to make you know that humans are selfish jerks._ " Toothless said as Hiccup laughed.

"So me and my mom are selfish jerks?" He asked as Toothless smacked him with his ear flap.

" _You know that's not what I meant?_ " He said as they flew through the fog of Helheim's gate.

"Do I?" Hiccup said as Toothless shot a fireball in front of them, burning some of Hiccup's hair and clothes. "Very mature." He said as Toothless did his signature dragon laugh.

" _This queen is a terrible ruler, I haven't even met her yet but I can sense it._ " Toothless said. They flew past some broken ships and sea stacks until they finally got to Dragon Island.

"Stay down bud and hide in the shadows." Hiccup whispered as they entered the nest. They found a good spot to hide and watched how the dragons threw everything down into the queen's mouth. Then a Gronkle flew over and regurgitated a half a fish into the queen's mouth, then just when it was about to fly away, the queen shot out of the mist and swallowed the Gronkle whole.

"HOW DARE HER!" Hiccup yelled as they flew to a rock where she could see them.

" _YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO EAT INNOCENT DRAGONS!"_ Toothless yelled at her.

" _You must be new here. I'm queen Red Death and my philosophy is 'If you don't bring me something to eat, you get eaten.'_ " She said.

" _Why can't you get something to eat yourself, oh wait I know, because you're too fat to do so._ " Hiccup snarled at her.

" _How do you know Dragonese?_ " She asked.

" _I've lived with them my whole life._ " He answered coolly.

" _Then you know that all rulers make dragons get food for them._ " She said as Hiccup and Toothless both glared at her.

" _Not King Bewilderbeast, he provides food FOR the nest._ " Toothless said as the queen huffed.

" _What a minute. Who was the dragon that took you from your island?"_ She asked.

" _A Stormcutter named Cloudjumper. What's it to you?_ " Hiccup asked.

" _Is he brown, red, and blue?_ " She asked.

" _Yeah._ " Hiccup said cautiously, wondering how she knew Cloudjumper. Then her eyes filled with rage.

" _He was my right-hand dragon! The dragon I trusted the most before he turned to that goodie-two-shoe King Bewilderbeast!_ " She roared, clearly outraged.

" _Cloudjumper and King Bewilderbeast are the two best dragons I've met in my whole life and will not insult them!_ " Toothless screamed as he shot a plasma blast at her.

" _Why you little!_ " She screamed before shot attacked them, leading to a battle.

* * *

"Hiccup? Where are you?" Valka asked as she walked into the cave they shared, she had checked everywhere for him except for here. Then she found a note on her bed, it read:

 **Dear mom,**

 **I know you're going to be mad about this but I have traveled to Berk to try and stop the Dragon-Viking war. I know I'm not old enough to help you save dragons from Drago so I decided to deal with a man not as ruthless, Stoick.**

 **-Hiccup**

 **P.S. I'm not going to tell my name to any adults but I might to some other kids so I can get them to trust me.**

"Hiccup you idiot!" She screamed.

" _What is it Valka?_ " Cloudjumper asked.

"Hiccup went to Berk to stop the Dragon-Viking war there!" She yelled, clearly outraged.

" _No._ " Cloudjumper said, he may not be his biological father but Hiccup still meant the world to him. " _What are we gonna do?_ " He asked.

"We have no choice but to go help." She said as she sighed, Hiccup's heart is always in the right place, but he doesn't think and he's stubborn.

" _Does that mean-_ " Cloudjumper was interrupted by Valka saying, "We have to go back to Berk." Then Cloudjumper gulped because he knew more than one person/dragon wanted to rip him apart.

"It's okay Cloudjumper, I won't let Stoick hurt you." She said in a comforting way.

' _That's not who I'm worried about._ ' He thought to himself.

* * *

" _Come here! I want to tear you to shreds!_ " The queen yelled as Hiccup and Toothless narrowly avoided getting eaten.

" _As great as that sounds I'll pass._ " Hiccup said sarcastically as Toothless shot another plasma blast at her before speeding off back to Berk. 'I can't wait until mom sees that we've made the queen angry.' Hiccup thought sarcastically to himself.

" _Just for the record, I'm blaming this on you._ " Toothless said as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

" _You're the one that agreed to take me._ " Hiccup said as Toothless smacked him with his ear flap.

* * *

"Gobber! Where is Stoick? I need to tell him something!" Astrid exclaimed as she burst through the door of the forge.

"Sorry, you just missed 'im, 'im and some other warriors just left for Helheim's gate." Gobber said before returning to making an axe. "What did you want to tell 'im anyway?" He asked.

"Nothing, he needs to be the first to know." She said as she grabbed her apron and started to sharpen a sword and swearing under her breath at Hiccup.

* * *

"Bud this is serious, the queen of dragons is mad at us." Hiccup said.

" _She shouldn't have insulted Cloudjumper and King Bewilderbeast._ " Toothless said plainly as he did a flip to make their glide a little less boring.

"I guess you're right, but my mom told me about this type of beta dragon before, I think she called it the Red Death, or maybe it was the Green Death, but anyways she said that they control the most nests across the world, and only one out of twenty-five of the Red or Green Deaths are good caring dragons that have peaceful nests like ours." Hiccup said as Toothless tensed up.

" _I think I made a mistake about shooting a plasma blast at her._ " Toothless said as they landed on a semi big sea stack to rest for a little while.

* * *

"Bring us in." Stoick told the Berkain Armada as they were just in front of Helheim's Gate and just as they pulled in, dragons attacked their ship. As Stoick killed the attacking dragons, one thing came to mind, the same thing that happens every raid, the want for revenge. He started to whistle a familiar tune. (If you've seen HTTYD 2 and if you haven't, do it _**NOW**_ ).

As he sliced a Nightmare's wing he started to sing:

" _I'd swim and sail on savage sea,"_ He started as he took his sword and stabbed a passing Nadder in the heart. " _With ne'er a fear of drowning._ " He started back up, " _And I would ride the waves of life, if you would marry me._ " He stopped there to prevent an oncoming tear.

"15 years Val, 15 years. I would do anything to see you and Hiccup again. I bet he grew up strong and healthy in Valhalla, like we hoped he would on Midgard." Stoick said as a rebellious tear escaped. "I-I miss you and Hiccup more than anything and I will make sure that Stormcutter will suffer my wrath."


	4. Raid

**Hey guys! I just want to let you all know that I feel like a kid in a candy shop when I look and see my favs, follows, and reviews go up and I just want to let you all know how thankful I am to have viewers like you guys. Now that the sentiment is done let's get to this chapter!**

"Oh gods, I really don't want to do this." Valka said as she packed the last of her supplies in a bag and put it on the hook that Cloudjumper's saddle had. She was so grateful that Hiccup was a natural blacksmith and made customized saddles for Cloudjumper and Toothless.

" _We don't have to go, I'm pretty sure Hiccup can handle himself._ " Cloudjumper said anxiously as Valka hopped onto his back and gestured for him to go.

"Trust me, I _really_ don't want to go either but if Stoick finds Hiccup…" She trailed off as Cloudjumper grunted in understanding.

(2 hours later)

"Berk." Was the only thing Valka could say at the moment, the place she lived for 20 years, the place she was born, the place she was raised, but also the place where dragon killing is done without thought. Valka was shaken from her thoughts when she saw dragons coming from the south and someone blew the raid horn.

"Oh gods no." Valka said to herself in dismay while Cloudjumper made a disapproving grunt. Then they heard an all too familiar whistle and Vikings screaming:

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" As a catapult was destroyed in a purple blast, then Toothless sped past her.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!" She yelled as Hiccup and Toothless flew back to her while Hiccup was looking down sheepishly.

"Hi mom." He said, not looking up.

"Really? Berk? Out of all the things you could have done to help dragons you had to choose Berk?!" Valka scolded as Hiccup looked up at his mother.

"I can't help you with Drago and I know that, so I thought I could help out Berk, I mean this may not be my home but I was born here and I heard from a girl I met that-" Hiccup was cut off by Valka saying:

"You met a girl?"

At that Hiccup sheepishly looked down and said, "A couple of days ago, I came here and there was a raid going on, so I shot the catapults to," Hiccup looked back down to avoid his mother's angry gaze, "make a distraction to let the innocent get away but then a girl shot us down with a machine she made…" Hiccup trailed off as Valka glared daggers at him.

"YOU WERE SHOT DOWN?!" She yelled at him as he sheepishly nodded, "You and Toothless could have been killed! Toothless could have lost his ability to fly! There are so many things you are lucky didn't happen to you!" Valka screamed at Hiccup as he and Toothless exchanged guilty looks. "What did the girl say?" She asked as Hiccup looked up.

"She said her name was Astrid and that Stoick is depressed about us." Hiccup said as Valka's eyes softened, then hardened again.

"She knew who you were?!" Valka exclaimed as Hiccup nodded. "She could tell Stoick! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" She screamed at Hiccup as they landed in the forest to get away from the fight.

" _We also may or may not have confronted the queen and made her angry._ " Toothless said as Valka whipped her head around to glare at Hiccup, who smacked Toothless on the head.

"You did WHAT?!" Valka screamed at Hiccup, who didn't look ashamed this time.

"SHE ATE A DRAGON WHOLE! WHAT WHERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?! SIT THERE AND WATCH!" Hiccup yelled at Valka, who glared at him some more.

" _Let me get this straight,_ " Cloudjumper started, " _You came to Berk, got shot down, may or may not have been told on, and angered the queen?_ " Cloudjumper asked as Hiccup and Toothless nodded.

"Cloudjumper? The queen said that you were her right-hand dragon, is that true?" Hiccup asked as Valka looked at Cloudjumper in shock.

"You weren't…" Valka said as Cloudjumper nodded.

"I was. Then I one raid changed all of that:

(Flashback 15 years ago)

" _ **Bring me back food!**_ " The queen commanded as all the dragons got from their perches and flew towards the exit with two dragons leading the way.

" _Hey snapjaw! I bet I can beat you to Berk!"_ A young Cloudjumper yelled to a dark red Nightmare who rolled his eyes.

" _You're on Dualwing!_ " Snapjaw yelled as they started to race to Berk, once they got there, with Dualwing victorious. (Just to clarify Dualwing is Cloudjumper's original name)

" _Ha! In your face Snapjaw!"_ Dualwing yelled to snapjaw, who was ranting to himself.

" _I would've won if I had FOUR wings and was 5 years older!_ " Snapjaw complained as Dualwing laughed.

" _The queen has me do 50 laps around the island every day and it's not my fault that even though we're best friends you learned to fly only two years ago and this is your third raid._ " Dualwing said as Snapjaw shot him a glare, he always has wanted to be the queen's second in command and Dualwing knew that.

" _You know that the queen is a jerk to me right?_ " Dualwing asked as Snapjaw nodded. As they started to attack and make distractions for other dragons until they split up and Dualwing went to a house and Snapjaw was shot down.

"Stop! You'll only make it worse!" A woman yelled at the man that was about to kill Snapjaw, giving him time to escape.

" _Thank you._ " He said to the women right before he took off again.

(Meanwhile)

Dualwing had broken into a house in search of food when he saw a Viking hatchling.

' _I can't kill him._ ' Dualwing thought to himself as he gave the hatchling his claw and he grabbed it and started playing with it. Then he noticed the same woman that saved Snapjaw's life standing next him and looking at what he presumed was her hatchling, then the crib rocked and his claw cut the hatchling's skin as he turned his attention to the hatching's mother as she ran over and shushed him to sleep.

" _I'm sorry if I hurt him._ " He apologized as the woman looked back him, but she didn't look fearful. Then an axe came and landed about 3 inches from Dualwing's face. As an act of instinct he started to breathe fire and as he scratched the man that attacked him the woman ran out with her hatchling.

" _NO! They're not safe!_ " Dualwing yelled as the man said something that he couldn't understand right before he made a circle of fire around the man to keep him from leaving before flying out the window to find the woman and child.

" _Dualwing! What are you doing?_ " Snapjaw asked him as Dualwing flew out of the house.

" _Something extremely stupid and idiotic._ " Dualwing said, " _Also you can be the queen's second in command now._ " He added as Snapjaw looked at him in shock.

" _D-Dualwing?_ " Snapjaw asked as Dualwing as he descended and landed next to the woman and child before taking off in the opposite direction of the nest, leaving Snapjaw watching his closest friend fade into the distance.

(End of Flashback)

, _knowing the queen would kill you two I ran to King Bewilderbeast's nest to keep you two safe because from rumors I heard, he had the most safe nest in the world._ " He said as Valka, Hiccup, and Toothless looked at him in shock.

"Hiccup, I will help you bring peace to Berk." Valka said as Hiccup looked at her in shock.

"R-really?" He asked as Valka nodded.

"This was my home, my parents, my husband, and my friends all live here and I can't let them be killed." Valka said as Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Hiccup exclaimed as he hugged Valka.

"So, what do you want to do?" Valka asked as Hiccup smiled.

"Mom, come with me but leave Cloudjumper because we don't want anyone to recognize him." Hiccup said he and Valka mounted Toothless and took off.

"Which person is the blacksmith?" Hiccup asked as Valka scanned the ground for the two-limbed blacksmith.

"There." She said as she pointed to Gobber who was currently fighting a Gronkle.

"Perfect." Hiccup said to himself as Valka gave him an unsure look.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said as they landed right behind the tree line that was closest to the forge. Hiccup got off of Toothless and bolted straight for the forge, once he was inside he saw Astrid practicing with her axe. Then he walked in stealthily and sat in a chair to surprise her.

"Hey Astrid." He said casually as she whipped around and was about to throw her axe until she realized who snuck up on her,

"Hiccup? You're lucky that Stoick went to look for the nest or else everyone would know you aren't dead." Astrid said as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Pfff, please you can only find the nest with the help of a dragon. Anyway come with me!" Hiccup said as he grabbed Astrid's arm and pulled her out of the forge.

"Wha- Let go of me!" She screamed at Hiccup, who didn't budge. "I have dragon training in the morning and I can't be with a crazy dragon boy!" She yelled at Hiccup, who wavered a little bit.

"Did you say dragon training?" Hiccup asked as Astrid nodded.

"Me and a couple of other friends are doing it so we can learn how to fight dragons." She said as Hiccup's eyes suddenly got rage filled.

"Are you saying that you jerks keep innocent dragons locked up in cages and fight them?" Hiccup said in a scary calm voice.

"Uh, yeah." Astrid said warily.

"Go back to your job." Hiccup said as he let go of her hand and stomped over to Valka and Toothless.

" _What happened to your big plan?_ " Toothless asked.

"I changed it a little." Hiccup said as Valka and Toothless looked at Hiccup uncertainly.

"What changes?" Valka asked.

"Tonight, we're rescuing six dragons from the kill arena." Hiccup said as he and Valka mounted Toothless and went to get Cloudjumper and save the dragons.


	5. Dragons and Brother Issues

_**40**_ **favorites and 37** **follows?! That's completely unbelievable! This is the** _ **5th**_ **chapter!** _ **CRAZIENESS!**_

"Do you know where the kill arena is?" Hiccup asked Valka, who was jumping onto Cloudjumper.

"It's a bit passed the catapult _you_ destroyed." Valka said accusingly.

Once they got to the arena it broke all of their hearts hearing the constant pleas for help coming from the cages.

"I'll go keep lookout." Valka said as her and Cloudjumper headed over to the entrance.

" _It's okay, were here to help you._ " Hiccup said as he opened the Deadly Nadder cage, revealing a beautiful sky blue and yellow Nadder.

" _How do I know you're not here to kill me?_ " The dragon said she spiked her tail spikes.

" _My name is Hiccup and this is my mother Valka, my dragon Toothless, and my mother's dragon Cloudjumper._ " Hiccup introduced calmly as the Nadder relaxed.

" _Stormfly._ " She said as Hiccup walked over to her and patted her tail spikes down.

" _Can you please help my friends? They're trapped in the other cages._ " Stormfly asked as Hiccup nodded, the next cage he opened was the cage holding the Terrible Terror.

As soon as Hiccup opened the cage the dragon burst out and started biting Hiccup on the nose, " _STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"_ He yelled as Toothless ran over and scared the dragon away.

" _Were not here to hurt you!_ " Hiccup yelled as he held his nose in pain.

" _Sharpshot!_ " Stormfly yelled at him.

" _Sorry._ "

" _Hiccup came here to free us._ " Stormfly explained as Hiccup nodded.

" _Oh_." Sharpshot said as he curled up into a ball.

" _Which dragon is the least aggressive?_ " Hiccup asked.

" _Meatlug, she's the Gronkle in the cage to the far left._ " Stormfly said as Hiccup nodded and walked over to the cage and just as he was about to open it, Valka screamed:

"GUARDS! HICCUP RUN!"

" _Sharpshot! Stormfly! Come on!"_ Hiccup yelled as he mounted Toothless.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" The guard yelled as Valka jumped on Cloudjumper and flew away with Hiccup and the other dragons.

* * *

"Gunnar, did that dragon look familiar to you?" The other guard asked.

"Arvid! That was the dragon that took Stoick's family! If we catch it, we'd be heroes!" Gunnar exclaimed as Arvid's eyes got wide in realization.

"We have to tell Stoick when he gets back!" Arvid exclaimed.

"No! We should kill it and have its head when he gets back!" Gunnar exclaimed as they high-fived.

* * *

" _I believe we haven't formally met, my name is Toothless_." Toothless introduced to Stormfly and Sharpshot.

" _Name's Stormfly and over there is Sharpshot._ " She introduced.

" _Oh, I know who Sharpshot is._ " Toothless said accusingly as he shot a glare at him.

" _I thought he was going to hurt me!_ " Sharpshot said try to defend himself.

" _GUYS! Stop bickering! Someone saw my mom and Cloudjumper!_ " Hiccup yelled at Toothless and Sharpshot.

" _Did they recognize them?"_ Toothless asked.

" _We don't know, that's why my mom and Cloudjumper have to lay low for a little while so were on our own when it comes to helping Berk._ " Hiccup said as Toothless groaned.

" _We don't know the first thing about how to make peace, if anything we got that blonde girl to go against our cause._ " Toothless said.

" _Astrid? Yeah, she's gonna be a little problem._ " Hiccup sighed, he was hoping that she would be the start of their cause.

" _Or maybe…_ " Hiccup started as he looked at Stormfly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" _What?_ " She asked.

" _How comfortable would you be with letting a human ride on your back?_ " Hiccup asked as Stormfly nervously backed up a little.

* * *

"This is for _Hiccup!_ This is for _Val!_ " Stoick yelled as he killed the dragons attacking their ship. They'd already lost 3 of the 7 ships that went on the hunt and their supplies were running low.

"Stoick! _STOICK!_ " Someone yelled, getting Stoick out of his killing trance, he turned around to see his brother, Spitelout trying to calm him down.

"It's been 15 years Stoick and you're still acting like it was a month ago!" Spitelout yelled at Stoick, which only fueled his rage.

"You didn't lose your _entire_ family in one night to one dragon! You have no idea how much pain I still have bundled up inside!" Stoick yelled at Spitelout. "Hiccup and Val being taken only helped _you_. Your son is the heir and if something happens to me you'll be chief." Stoick said with nothing but venom.

"And when I told the village that they were taken, I saw the bored expression in your eyes, and the sheer 'I don't want to be here' look. I'd like to see your family be taken and me not care." Stoick said with acid dripping from his voice.

"Well at least my wife would kill a dragon." Spitelout said.

"What did you say about my wife?" He said in a warning tone.

"Technically it's her fault that her and Hiccup were killed, I mean she could never harm a dragon and thanks to her crazy ideas not only she was killed but her sweet innocent baby was killed too." Spitelout said as Stoick had lost his patience and attacked Spitelout, making other warriors run over and pry Stoick off Spitelout, who now had a black eye and a broken nose.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT HICCUP AND VALKA EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Stoick screamed at Spitelout, who was downright terrified of his brother at the moment. He weakly nodded and scrambled over to his cabin where he thanked Odin that people were looking and Stoick didn't rip him to shreads.

* * *

"Where do you think the dragon and its rider are? They must've killed Hiccup and Valka." Arvid said as he and Gunnar looked around the forest for any sign of where they might be.

"They probably noticed that they were on Berk and flew as far away as possible." Gunnar said.

"No! They have to be somewhere; we just need to look harder!" Arvid said as he looked behind a couple of bushes.

"We also have to deal with another Nadder and Terror in raids because the masked man and dragon set them free." Gunnar said.

"Your right! Not only did he and his dragon commit murder but he also set free captive dragons!" Arvid exclaimed.

"What should we call this mission?" Gunnar asked, getting a weird look from Arvid.

"What?" He asked.

"I mean we don't want other Vikings knowing what we're doing, so what should we name this mission?" Gunnar asked.

"How about… Oh! How about project Stormcutter?" Arvid asked as Gunnar nodded in approval.

"Project Stormcutter it is!" Gunnar exclaimed as they both high fived.

* * *

 **BIG NEWS! 'The adventures of Hiccup the Shapeshifter' (or that's what the polls say up until now) is officially coming out July 5** **th** **and here's a preview of the first chapter!**

Berkian sunrises are the most beautiful in the archipelago, and now that dragons were living among them the aerial view was unbeatable. Hiccup and Toothless were gliding around the island and contently watching the sunset, the red orange sun was almost below the horizon and a deep purple was taking its place.

"These sunsets are the best bud." Hiccup said to Toothless as they landed on a cliff that overlooked the vast glimmering ocean.

" _Eh, I've seen better_." Toothless said jokingly as Hiccup smacked him on the back of the head.

"I miss it." Hiccup said sadly.

" _Miss what?"_ Toothless asked.

"Being a dragon, I mean being human is great and all but I really miss the freedom that flying gives you." Hiccup said as Toothless rolled his eyes.

" _Well I feel wonderful; I fly you wherever you want._ " Toothless said sarcastically as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Hiccup said in an unamused voice.

" _Yeah, I love the feeling of flying too, the wind against your scales, the stunts, the feeling of absolute freedom._ " Toothless said as they both looked back out to sea, then Toothless noticed Hiccup's pupils turned to slits for a second before returning to normal. He shrugged it off as him seeing things, then his eyes turned completely draconic and stayed like that for about 10 seconds before returning to normal.

"Uh, Hiccup?"


	6. Dragon Training Drago's Coming

**Just in case any of you were wondering, I was watching the movie on my ipad while writing this chapter so that's why the dialogue of Gobber and the teens are the same as the movie.**

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber exclaimed as he gestured for the teens to come inside the arena, unknown to them, Hiccup was watching them from behind a tree.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, nothing's better than horrible, grueling pain." Hiccup said sarcastically as he got a little closer to the arena.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said sarcastically.

"Let's get started!" Gobber said, making the teens stop their conversations, "The recruit that does best will have the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." He said as he twisted his hook hand for emphasis as Hiccup winced in sympathy for the poor dragon.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber said.

"The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed 8, armor 16." Fishlegs said.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Stealth times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack 8, venom 12!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Big one knows his stuff." Hiccup said to himself.

"Can you stop that!" Gobber yelled, annoyed by Fishleg's constant facts.

"And the Gronkle." Gobber finished as he put a hand on the lever holding the Gronkle.

"Jaw strength 8." Fishlegs said quietly to himself.

"Wait?! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I believe in learning on the job." He answered plainly as he opened the cage and the Gronkle burst out.

"Today is about survival, if you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber said.

"That's what happens when a dragon attacks you." Hiccup said.

'Great advice Gobber.' Astrid thought sarcastically.

"Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber yelled to the scrambling teens.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs yelled.

"A shield." Astrid said.

"A shield! Go!" Gobber said as the teens ran over to the pile of shields in the middle of the arena.

"Your most important piece of equipment is a shield, if you had to choose between a sword or a shield, take a shield." Gobber said.

"Or, you could just not hurt the poor dragon." Hiccup said loud enough for Gobber to hear and when he turned around Hiccup dove for the tree line and made it just in time.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Ruffnut yelled as her and Tuffnut fought over a shield.

"Get that one; it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said as Ruffnut took the shield and whacked him on the head, getting a sympathetic wince from Hiccup.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." She said as she fake offered the shield to Tuffnut. Then as they were fighting over it the Gronkle blasted the shield.

'Even badly treated dragons aim for shields.' Hiccup thought to himself.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out." Gobber said.

"Shields are good for another thing, noise make lots of it, throw off a dragon's aim." He said as the teens started banging their weapons on their shields, making the Gronkle shake its head in confusion.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asked.

"Five?" Snotlout said uncertainly.

"No! Six!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Yes, that's one for each of you and one extra!" Gobber exclaimed as Fishlegs was about to say something but the Gronkle blasted his shield.

"To think I could be that I could be the sixth person." Hiccup said to himself and shuttered at the idea of him hurting a dragon.

"Fishlegs, you're out." Gobber said as Fishlegs ran away screaming.

"So anyway, uh, I moved into my parent's basement you should come by to work out, you look like you work out." Snotlout said in a poor attempt to get a date, then the Gronkle shot his shield.

"Astrid doesn't seem like the dating type!" Hiccup yelled, making the teens and Gobber look over to see no one, even though Hiccup was hiding under a bench in the stands.

"What the?" Gobber said as he looked over to the teens and asked:

"Did you hear that too?" As all the teens nodded.

"Hiccup." Astrid said to herself with acid in her voice.

"That was close." Hiccup said to himself.

"You can say that again." Someone whispered. Hiccup's head whipped around to see Valka crouching next to him.

"Wha- mom?! What are you doing here?!" Hiccup whisper yelled.

"I was wondering the same thing." Valka asked with a mother-scolding tone.

"W-well I came to see what the dragon training is like and we need to free the rest of the dragons _now._ " Hiccup said as Valka nodded.

"Well, I was snooping around the village and I heard that lots of warriors are on a hunt for the nest, including Stoick." Valka said as Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Well at least we'll be safe from him." Hiccup said with relief in his voice.

"It's not like he's dangerous." Valka said, trying to defend her former husband.

"You said he's killed dragons by the dozen _and_ he wants to kill Cloudjumper _and_ if he could he would kill Toothless." Hiccup said as Valka rolled her eyes.

"The only reason he wants to kill Cloudjumper is because he thinks that he killed us and you have to remember that him and the tribe don't know about the queen." She said as an attempt to defend her old tribe and husband.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Gobber yelled as Valka threw her mask on.

"Run!" Hiccup yelled as they got up and ran into the forest to Toothless, who was waiting for them patiently.

"Toothless go!" Valka told Toothless, who instantly took off and flew to the cove.

* * *

"That was too close." Valka said once they were in the cove.

"At least that guy wasn't Stoick." Hiccup said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hiccup," Valka started in a you-don't-understand-how-close-that-was voice, "that man was Gobber, Stoick's best friend, used to be my good friend, and last but not least he was the man if something happened to us, you would be in his care. You don't understand just _how_ close that was." Valka said and by the end Hiccup was looking down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, just being back to the place I lived for 20 years of my life is a bit stressful. There is no doubt that Stoick made sure no one forgot what I looked like, just in case they saw me." Valka said.

"Sorry to get us off the topic of my dragon killing father but we still need to rescue the rest of dragons in the arena." Hiccup said as Valka nodded.

"We'll go after dark." She said

* * *

"Master Drago, my men that the dragon rider and her son have gone to the isle of Berk." A man with tattoos on his face said to a _HUGE_ man with a metal arm and tons of scars.

"Berk. Huh, I wonder how they're doing since one of my dragons killed their chief." Drago said to the other man.

"Speaking of dragons, Eret, do you have my shipment?" Drago asked as Eret gulped.

"W-well we had a full shipment of dragons but then the dragon rider came and freed all of them and we didn't have enough t-time t-to get m-more." Eret said with fear.

"You don't have any dragons?" Drago asked to clarify.

"N-no." Eret said fearfully.

"You usually bring lots of dragons for my army so I will be merciful with your punishment." Drago said as he grabbed a big metal stamp and heated it by a fire until it glowed orange.

"W-what are you doing?" Eret asked as Drago walked towards him.

"Your punishment." He said devilishly as he pulled down Eret's shirt and pressed the stamp onto his chest.

"AHHHHHHH!" Eret screamed in pain.

Once Drago took the stamp off of Eret's chest he said:

"I will be a lot less understanding in the future."

"Y-yes sir." Eret said before running off to treat his wound.

"I'm coming for you dragon rider and I know your weakness." Drago said evilly as he took a knife and drove it into a picture of a certain auburn haired teen.


	7. Reunited and Busted

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for my haitus on all my stories, I've had major writers block. Anyway, the first day of school was the other day and my brain is starting to resolidify from the mush its been all summer so start expecting more updates.**

" _I can_ come. _I'll be careful."_ Cloudjumper begged.

"No. I don't want to take any chances. Besides we'll be in and out before you know it." Valka explained as Cloudjumper nodded and backed off.

"Hiccup, can you and Toothless be look outs tonight?" Valka asked they both groaned.

" _But being look out is so boring!"_ Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup nodded.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Valka said as they groaned again.

"Also you two took fifteen minutes to get two dragons out and I can take two minutes to save fifteen dragons." Valka said.

" _That's just because you have been saving dragons before Hiccup could walk and I could fly."_ Toothless defended as Hiccup nodded again.

"Yeah, and you were even _defending_ dragons before I was born." Hiccup said.

"And your point is?" She asked as Hiccup and Toothless exchanged looks.

"Um..." Hiccup said.

"Now, you two are being look outs." Valka said in a stern-motherly voice.

"But-" Hiccup was about to resist until he saw Valka's commanding glare as he bit his lip and slunk back.

"Okay." He said quietly. Valka was always very gentle and patient but when she's mad or annoyed, she could be really intimidating.

" _Can we at least fly around the arena instead of just standing there?"_ Toothless asked.

"No. I know you two well enough to know that you'll not pay attention and just start flying around the whole island." Valka said as Toothless grumbled, but backed off, knowing very well that he and Toothless would do something like that.

"Lets go." Valka said as she jumped onto Toothless and they took off into the night sky.

* * *

"What type of dragon didn't you get?" Valka asked as they landed silently in front of the arena.

"The Gronkle, the Zippleback, and the Nightmare." Hiccup said as Valka nodded and walked inside.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who shrugged.

 _"I'm pretty sure you're mom was right about being able to rescue trapped dragons so it shouldn't be too long."_ Toothless said as he laid down and Hiccup smirked.

"In my time of being with dragons it's come to my attention that humans are better. than dragons." Hiccup smirked as got up and looked him straight in the eyes.

" _What did you just say punk?"_ He playfully threatened.

"You heard me." Hiccup joked as Toothless tackled him.

" _How do you like me now?"_ Toothless playfully sneered as he pinned Hiccup down.

"This much." He said as he took out inferno and let some of the gas spill out before igniting it with a bang.

"Hiccup!" They heard Valka snap from inside the arena.

"Sorry." He apologized as Toothless started to lick him.

"You know that doesn't wash off!" He yelled.

 _"You've only told me a million times."_ Toothless smirked as Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed Toothless off of him.

 _"Shh. Relax, I'm here to help."_ They heard Valka coo as the Nightmare calmed down.

"This boring" Hiccup sighed as he twilded with his thumbs, he looked over to see Toothless trying to catch a little orange particle from when Hiccup used inferno.

"Lets go!" Valka whisper yelled as she jumped onto Toothless's back and they took off, the other dragons not far behind.

"Hiccup, I'd like to introduce you to Meatlug and Barf and Belch." Valka said as Hiccup smiled and waved.

 _"Hi, my name's Hiccup and his name's Toothless."_ Hiccup introduced.

" _Hey."_ Toothless said nonchalantly.

" _Wait? What's your name?"_ Toothless asked the Nightmare, who ignored him.

" _He won't tell any of us his name. It's weird."_ Meatlug said.

" _Yeah, he gave us this when we bugged him about it."_ Barf and Belch said in unison as they showed Hiccup and Toothless a thin scar that went from the back of their neck to the base of their wing.

" _You two had it coming."_ The Nightmare snarled as Toothless flew a few feet away from him.

" _He has slight anger issues."_ Meatlug said.

" _I heard it was because he watched his parents die."_ Barf said.

" _No! It was because his girlfriend was killed."_ Belch snapped.

" _You two don't know what happened to me!"_ The Nightmare snapped again as Toothless let out a growl.

" _Just calm down."_ Toothless said as Meatlug and Barf and Belch flew a little farther away from them as the Nightmare flamed up.

" _What did you just say?!"_ He yelled as a stream of fire flew out if his mouth. Toothless just barely avoided it and now he was mad.

" _Why did you do that?! I just told you to calm down!"_ Toothless yelled as he shot a plasma blast at him.

" _Stop it you two!"_ Valka yelled as Toothless instantly stopped and looked down in shame.

" _Sorry."_ He apologized as the Nightmare glared at her, but stopped anyway, until he flew up to Valka and studied her face.

" _You look familiar."_ He said as Hiccup and Toothless exchanged confused looks and Valka looked at him closely too.

" _So do you."_ She said as Hiccup and Toothless's jaws hung open in realization.

" _I don't know. I guess we've just seen humans and dragons that look like eachother."_ The Nightmare said as Hiccup and Toothless groaned as they landed in the cove.

"Cloudjumper, I'd like you to meet a few dragons." Valka said as Cloudjumper poked his head up sleepily as he got up and walked over to them and he and the Nightmare looked at each other in shock.

" _S-Snapjaw?"_

 _"D-Dualwing?"_

* * *

 _"_ Why can't these things just die!" Stoick screamed as he bashed a Nadder's head with his war hammer, shattering it's skull.

"That's not the only thing you wish would die." Spitelout said with venom as he walked past Stoick, making sure he saw his black eye and broken nose.

"You had that coming." He snarled.

"What? I just told you the truth." He smirked as Stoick gave him a death glare as he picked up and threw a bola at a Gronkle, making it plummet into the ocean before Spitelout walked away.

"I'm sorry about him Val. He's a jerk, it wasn't even remotely your fault." Stoick said as he looked up at the blue sky.

"Talking to your dead wife won't make you feel better." Stoick heard Spitelout yell from the other side of the boat, but he ignored him.

"I will kill that Stormcutter and then you two can rest peacefully knowing that I got your revenge." He whispered softly, but it still had an underlying tone of pure rage.

"She probably wouldn't want you to hurt it anyway, you know, since its a dragon." Spitelout mocked.

"The only way I'm not going to snap your neck is if you go to the other ship." Stoick said in a deadly tone of voice as Spitelout backed up and ran to the other ship frantically.

* * *

 _"You jerk!"_ Snapjaw yelled as he slashed Cloudjumper's cheek.

" _Ow! What was that for!"_ Cloudjumper snapped as Snapjaw glared at him

" _You left me alone! The queen is horrible and yet, she's the only dragon that's there for me!"_ Snapjaw snapped.

" _The only reason I left the nest was to help two humans!"_ Cloudjumper screamed as he gestured to Hiccup and Valka.

" _You saved my life, so I'm not going to harm you."_ Snapjaw said to Valka as Hiccup' eyes widened in fear _._

 _"I would rethink that."_ Toothless said as he sheathed his teeth and growled.

" _Everyone just calm down!"_ Valka yelled.

" _Okay, Snapjaw, I know you have some resentment against Hiccup, but he's the only family I have. Think about if someone killed your only hatchling just because you have some pent up rage."_ Valka said as Snapjaw calmed down.

"How can she always calm a dragon down to the point that it won't kill me." Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who nodded.

" _Yeah really."_ He agreed as they saw Stormfly and Sharpshot fly back from a midnight snack.

" _Cool! You got the rest of the dragons out!"_ She exclaimed as they all heard a rustling in the trees.

" _What was that?"_ Toothless asked as he flew up to the tree line and came back down with a terrified Eret.

"Trapper." Valka breathed as he picked up her staff.

"Um, hello."


	8. Eret the (failed) Spy

**This chapter will focus on how and why Eret came to Berk and eventually was caught by Toothless.**

Drago looked out at the gaint bubbles rising out of the water in the middle of his armada. His secret weapon, something the dragon riders would never expect, another Bewilderbeast.

"Drago sir! We've found out some very important information out the riders." Eret said as he walked up from behind Drago.

"This better be good." He said in a warning tone of voice as Eret chuckled nervously.

"It is. We found the riders' nest and snuck in. We knew they weren't there but we still looked anyway and we found this." He said as he held up a little gold wedding ring.

"Why does this concern me?" Drago asked coolly.

"Because it has the Berkain chief symbol on it." Eret said.

"So?" He asked.

"This is a wedding ring. The rider was the chief's wife! And that means that her son is the heir." Eret said as Drago continued to stare down Eret.

"Why does this matter? The chief is dead, so why would they go back to Berk?" Drago asked.

"Well this is the thing that I found most interesting." He said as he took an old piece of paper out of his vest and handed it to Drago. It read:

 **WIFE AND HEIR OF BERKAIN CHIEFTAIN, STOICK THE VAST, TAKEN AND KILLED BY STORMCUTTER. 50 GOLD PIECE REWARD FOR DRAGON, DEAD OR ALIVE.**

"I found that near the ring. Me and my men were curious so we went to the Beserker tribe for anymore information and they gave us more than we could dream of. They told us chief Stoick didn't die from one of your dragons and that the Stormcutter rider's name is Valka and her son's name is Hiccup and they even gave us a picture of them 15 years ago." Eret said as he reached into his vest and grabbed another sheet of paper, this time of a young woman holding a baby and a big, seven foot man looking down at them, beaming with happiness.

"This was them 15 years ago. The Night Fury rider, or Hiccup, is the only one that we have to look out for." Eret said.

"No, you have to look out for." Drago said as Eret gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean sir?" Eret asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"I want you to go to Berk and spy on the riders." Drago said as Eret's heart dropped.

"But what if I get caught? Who will help back me up?" He asked fearfully.

"I will dock my three biggest ships in the most remote part of the island. If you need help or see the dragon riders are vunarable, get me and we will kill the riders in front of the chief." Drago said, pleased with himself.

"I like how your mind works sir." Eret said as he turned around and walked away.

"Oh and by the way." Drago said before Eret could leave, "Do not fail me." He said threantingly.

"I-I won't sir." Eret said as he turned around and walked into his quarters.

* * *

"Oh gods! Why did I have to open my big mouth!" Eret exclaimed as he flopped dramatically onto his bed.

"Now I have to spy on the most dangerous people on Midgard!" He yelled in frustration.

"Wait? Why am I so nervous? I'm the best dragon trapper alive! Two dragons are no match for me!" He told himself proudly.

"Although the Night Fury will be hard it'll be no match for me." Eret said as he flexed his muscles and admired himself.

* * *

"Go on!" Drago yelled as he hit the chain connecting to his Bewilderbeast with his bull hook, making the three largest ships move forward towards Berk.

(2.5 hours later)

"Find the riders." Drago told Eret as he pushed him onto the plank that was attached to a cliff that lead to the forest.

"I will or my name isn't Eret Son of Ere-" He couldn't finish because Drago had thrown him on the plank.

"Y-yes sir." He stuttered as he walked over to the cliff and looked back over his shoulder before they pulled it back and Eret was on Berkian soil.

He started walking blindly through the forest and then ran into a Gronkle who was looking for food.

"Good warm up." He said as the Gronkle's eyes turned to slits and it charged at him. Eret easily avoided it and then shot a tranquilizer dart at it, making it stop in its tracks and fall asleep.

"Too easy." He muttered as he started to walk through the forest again.

* * *

About three hours later Eret heard a whistle and he instantly ran towards the noise. He ran to the edge of a cove where eight dragons sat.

"Dragon riders." He muttered as he moved a little closer, rustling a few bushes.

His breath hitched as the Night Fury looked up where he was and flew up to him and grabbed him.

"AHHH! Let go of me!" Eret screamed as it threw him in front of the riders.

"Trapper." The woman hissed.

"Um, hello." He said feebly.

"What do you want." The boy said with venom.

"W-Well, Drago kicked me out of his army?" He lied.

"And he dropped you off exactly where you needed to go to capture us?" The woman snarled.

"What do I have to do to gain your trust?" Eret asked as the woman turned to the boy and they whispered for a little while before they turned back around to face him.

"To gain our trust you have to train a dragon. No weapons, no violence. You have to give the dragon your trust." The woman said.

"O-Okay ma'am." He said.

"Call me Valka." Valka said as Eret nodded vigorously.

"T-Thank you Valka." Eret said as Valka took off her helmet and smiled as the boy gave her a confused look.

"Really?! Your face?! For all we know he didn't get kicked out of Drago's army!" The boy snapped.

"If he gives us our trust, then we have to give ours to him. It's just like dragons Hiccup." Valka said as Hiccup grumbled something under his breath.

" _Are you sure you trust him Val? This all seems a bit shady to me."_ Cloudjumper said.

"You know me. I'm a forgiving person, besides, if we betrays us, then you also know I'm a fighter." Valka said as Cloudjumper smiled.

" _You're right."_ Cloudjumper agreed as they noticed Stormfly pad up to Eret.

"Gah! Get away from me!" Eret exclaimed.

" _I like you human."_ Stormfly said as she nuzzled him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no, Stormfly, do you really want a dragon trapper as your rider? I mean, I have an even better human for you." He said as Stormfly gave her a confused look.

" _But I like this human and I feel like we already have a connection. Also, isn't it important for me to chose the rider as much as it is for the human as well?"_ Stormfly asked.

"Yeah, but the rider I have planned for you is the village's teenage best warrior! She's strong, brave, and great with an axe." Hiccup said as Stormfly grumbled and walked off.

"Thanks for not letting me train a drag-"

"Oh, you're still training a dragon. Lucky for you I had Stormfly's rider already planned out. You need to train a wild dragon that's out in those woods." Hiccup said as he gestured to the forest and Eret gulped.

"I-In those woods?" Eret gulped as Hiccup nodded.

"Also, Toothless and I are keeping our eyes on you. My mom and Cloudjumper maybe trusting and caring but me and Toothless are more suspicious and mysterious than that, so watch your back." Hiccup said as he locked eyes with Eret.

"Y-Yes Hiccup." He said.

"Nope, you call me Ryder. That's what I tell every who I meet my name is." Hiccup said as Eret nodded.

"Okay, Ryder." He said as Hiccup smiled.

"That's better." He said before walking over to Toothless and falling back to sleep.

"You better get some rest, here." Valka said as she threw Eret a blanket she had packed and a pillow.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

 **I know Toothless wasn't in this chapter that much but don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter for sure.**


	9. Astrid and Eret: The Nadder Riders

**Don't read the A.N. if you want to or are reading the httyd book**

 **OH MY GODS! I just read the httyd book and holy crap it is so different from the movie! Toothless is the book equivalent to a Terrible Terror! Astrid's not in it! Valka's name is Valhallarama! Valhallarama was never taken by dragons. They aren't at war with dragons! Hiccup is only 10! Stoick owns Hookfang! Snotlout is even more of a jerk! Fishlegs is allergic to dragons! And soooooo much more! (I bet half of you who read the books are rolling your eyes at me right now).**

Astrid and the rest of the teens walked up to the arena, looking as if they were about to explode with excitement.

But not Astrid, she stared vacantly at her axe as they walked into the gated arena.

"Good you're all here!" Gobber cheerfully exclaimed as he guided them through the huge maze that was inside the arena.

"Today we are going to face the Deadly Nadder and let me warn you, they're faster and more agile than Gronkles." He said as he put his hand on the gate holding in the Nadder.

"Ready, set, go!" Gobber yelled as the teens scattered and he opened the gate to reveal emptiness.

"I thought you said go!" Snotlout screamed as they ran back over to Gobber.

"Where's the Nadder?" Tuffnut asked.

"Gone." Gobber muttered.

"THAT SON OF A HALF TROLL RAT EATING MUCH BUCKET!" Astrid screamed as she swung her axe around violently.

"Um, Astrid, are you okay?" Ruffnut asked as she backed away from Astrid.

"NO! BECAUSE THAT STUPID H-" Astrid stopped herself, she knew Gobber knew who Hiccup was, he and Stoick are best friends after all

"I-It's nothing." She said, "I gotta go." She said as she turned around and was just about to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gobber asked.

"We still have the Zippleback, the Terror, and the Gronkle. Now get back over here." He said as Astrid walked back over to them.

"Time for the Terrible Terror." Gobber said as he opened the door to the Terror, nothing.

"Where is it?" Fishlegs asked as Astrid's expression darkened and Gobber opened the other cages, once again, nothing.

"Sound the alarms! The dragons have been freed by a traitor!" Gobber yelled as they ran through the maze and out the door, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs ran into town, but Astrid instantly ran into the forest.

"HICCUP!" She screamed once she was far enough away from the village.

"Yes?" A voice said from the bushes as Hiccup walked out, Toothless close behind.

"You took the dragons from arena, didn't you?" Astrid snarled as Hiccup nonchalantly walked towards her.

"Me and my mom _saved_ the dragons from the arena." Hiccup said as he walked past Astrid and Toothless growled.

" _Yeah, what did those dragons do to you?"_ Toothless retorted.

"Come with me." Hiccup said as Astrid scoffed and turned away.

"Why would I go with you? You ruined my chance at becoming the best dragon killer in the village." She hissed as Hiccup gave her a disgusted look before smirking.

" _Hey Toothless, how much energy do you have right now?"_ Hiccup asked as Toothless started to smirk as well.

" _Loads."_ He said.

Hiccup then grabbed Astrid's arm and pulled her onto Toothless's back, Toothless then shot up from where they were standing and she screamed in terror.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as Toothless spiraled our of control before catching his breath really quickly.

"HICCUP!" She snapped as Toothless dove down into the water and bobbed up and down like a dolphin.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy." Hiccup whispered to Toothless as he clung to his saddle.

" _I'm just doing what you told me to do."_ He smirked as he started to spin around again.

"Okay! I'm sorry." Astrid said into Hiccup's shoulder as Toothless opened up his wings to their full extent and they glided slowly through the clouds.

"You do this everyday?" She said in shock as she touched the puffy white clouds and Toothless slowly ascended and the bright sun warmed their skin.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Along with living with dragons, so many things you learn and see, everyday. I wouldn't trade my life now for anything." He said as Toothless looked up at him and cooed.

"Amazing." She said as Toothless flew into the cove.

"Wow." She said in awe as they jumped off of Toothless.

"Yeah. Dragons are kind, amazing creatures, not the murderous monsters the village says." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless's head.

" _Stormfly, I want you to meet someone."_ Hiccup said as Stormfly opened a sleepy eye.

" _You woke me up from my nap so this better be good."_ She said as she padded over to them.

"Astrid, throw your axe on the ground and hold out your hand." Hiccup said as Astrid gave him a skeptical look, but did as she was told.

" _This is the girl who I was telling you about."_ He said as Stormfly glared at him.

" _The girl who you said was better than Eret, who is searching for another dragon right now with your mom."_ She accused.

" _But she is, Stormfly, this is Astrid._ Astrid, this is Stormfly." He introduced as Stormfly leaned her horn into Astrid's hand.

"And that's how you train a dragon." Hiccup smiled as Astrid laughed in excitement.

"I-I trained a dragon?" She asked in shock as Hiccup laughed and nodded.

"Yep." He said as a familiar roar could be heard in the distance.

" _How is Valka so good at timing?_ " Toothless asked as Cloudjumper flew over, followed by an unfamiliar black and red Nadder.

"Um, mom, I'd like to introduce you to Astrid. Astrid, this is my mom, Valka." Hiccup sheepishly introduced as Valka glared at him before shaking Astrid's hand.

"You showed someone where the cove is!" She snapped.

" _Don't worry, she's okay._ " Stormfly said as she nudged Astrid forward.

"I don't know what Stormfly said, but if it's anything along the lines of trusting me, then trust her." Astrid assured.

" _Wait a minute, who is that?"_ Toothless asked as he gestured to the Nadder, who had just landed.

"This is Venom. He's Eret's dragon." Valka said as Eret jumped off of Venom's back.

"Hmm, fitting name for a Nadder." Hiccup said as he walked up to Venom and scratched him under the neck.

"Who's Eret?" Astrid asked.

"Eret, son of Eret, at your service." Eret said as he bowed and took her hand, which she instantly pulled back.

"Hi." She said warily as she rubbed her hand.

"So, uh, I better get back to the village." Astrid said after about a minute of awkward silence as she turned around, but was stopped by Hiccup.

"Wait, before you go, I want to show you some tricks." He said as she gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by tricks?" She asked.

"Oh, things like dragons are terrified of eels and if you scratch them in the right spot under their neck they'll collapse." He explained as Astrid's interest peaked.

"What other tricks are there?" She asked.

About 45 minutes later Valka and Hiccup had given a full lesson about dragons to Eret and Astrid.

"And that's why you should never, ever let someone who you don't trust train a dragon. Unless the person they work for already has an _army_ of dragons." Hiccup said as he shot a dirty look towards Eret as he pulled down his sleeve, hiding an ugly scar on his arm.

"I feel dirty." Astrid said as Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? We just told you tons of ways to not hurt dragons during dragon training." He said as Astrid nervously rubbed her arm.

"I know, but I just- I just feel like a traitor. Going behind the village's back and training a dragon with the supposedly dead wife and son of the chief." She said.

"If anyone is a traitor, it's me." Valka said as she smeared the drawing of Cloudjumper she was making in the dirt with her foot, "I abandoned Stoick and raised _our_ child alone, I also am living with dragons and leaving him having an agonizing feeling of guilt, that it's his fault that we were taken." She sighed as she got up.

"You haven't done half of what I've done." She assured.

"Yeah, but I still feel kinda guilty." Astrid said as she patted Stormfly's snout.

"Even if you are considered a traitor, you're the good kind." Hiccup said.

"What kind of traitor is the good kind?" She asked.

"Not killing innocent creatures unlike your village-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid pulling him into a kiss.

"Well, thanks for the tips, bye." She said quickly before jumping onto Stormfly and hastily taking off.

"Whoa." Was the final word Hiccup muttered before fainting from shock.

" _I got him."_ Toothless said as he walked up to Hiccup and roared in his face.

'I'm getting grand babies.' Valka mused to herself as Toothless continued to try and wake Hiccup up.

 **Before I go I just want to say how freaking greatful I am of all you loyal readers. I mean _63 favorites and 69 followers?!_ This is only the 9th chapter! INSANITY!**


	10. Discovery of Project Stormcutter

Over the next few days the village was buzzing with rumors about who set free the arena dragons. Some said it was the Outcasts or Lavalouts. Others said it was an inside job, that there was a traitor among them.

In the Great Hall, the gang was arguing who let the 'flying Devils' go.

"So who do you think is the traitor?" Ruffnut asked Astrid, snapping her out of her tired daze, she had been up all last night making a saddle for Stormfly.

"I don't know." She said sleepily as she took a bite of chicken.

"It's obviously a traitor! How would Outcasts or Lavalouts sneak in without being spotted?" Snotlout said.

"No! It was totally the Outcasts! Alvin the Treacherous has had a grudge with Stoick ever since he exiled him. He must've snuck in and freed the dragons to tick him off!" Tuffnut snapped.

"Or maybe the dragons were freed by some mysterious dragon-loving stranger." Ruffnut said spookily as Astrid froze."Maybe, that stranger is in those woods, stalking us, waiting for the right time to strike." Tuffnut added as Astrid turned as white as a ghost.

"Astrid? Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Gobber had me up late last night finishing up a project and I'm pretty tired, I'll see you guys later." She said as she got up and walked out of the hall.

* * *

"Hi Astrid, shouldn't you be with your friends or training in the woods?" Ingrid Hofferson asked her daughter, who had just walked in.

"Hey mom. I'm just really tired so I'm just going to take a quick nap." She said as Ingrid nodded and she ran upstairs.

"Ah!" She squeaked as she was almost hit with a hammer once she got to the top of the stairs.

"Dang it dad why do you have to have a work table right there." Astrid hissed to herself as she walked around the hammer and walked past the table, but paused when she noticed something, it was a paper labeled, 'PROJECT STORMCUTTER'

"What?" She asked herself quietly as she looked around, making sure no one was around.

"By Gunnar Hofferson and Arvid Thorston." She read as she curiously looked at the piece of paper.

"Find Stormcutter (hopefully still in woods), capture it and the rider, bring it to Stoick, let him kill rider and dragon, become village heroes. No." She muttered as she frantically looked through the blue prints on the table, there was a picture of Cloudjumper and Valka, both looking evil as Gunnar and Arvid stalked them, holding ropes and Astrid's bola launcher along with a big cart.

"No." She muttered as she looked through more of the pages, one even made her almost gag, it was a picture of Cloudjumper and Valka, headless, the villagers cheering at their their headless bodies.

"I gotta warn them." She muttered as she ran into her room and crawled out the window.

"STORMFLY!" Astrid screamed as soon as she ran into the forest, and in an instant, Stormfly landed swiftly in front of her.

"Go to the cove! Now! Now!" She screamed as Stormfly nodded and they took off.

* * *

"Hiccup, it's really not that hard, just tell her how you feel." Valka said as Hiccup sighed.

"You don't understand, I just never felt this way before. She's just so..." He trailed off as he heard the familiar shriek of Stormfly as she landed and Astrid jumped off.

"Valka!" She exclaimed as she ran over to them.

"What is it dear?" Valka asked as Astrid struggled for a breath.

"When you freed the dragons, two men spotted you, one being my dad! They have a whole plan to find you and take you and Cloudjumper out! They're going to let Stoick kill you!" Astrid panted.

"Hiccup, go and try to find the ships that are hunting for the nest, trick them into going the wrong way, we can't have them come back quite yet. Eret, you and Venom keep Cloudjumper safe, I now you have a lot of skills with dragons, even though not all of them are positive." Valka said as they both nodded and Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and took off.

"What should I do?" Astrid asked.

"You've already done enough, warning us about your father's plan." Valka said.

"No, I want to help, now, what can I do?" She asked again, this time a lot more firmly.

"Fine, stall the plan, make sure your father doesn't get any further into it, I don't care if they catch me, I just want to make sure Cloudjumper is safe." She said as Astrid nodded and jumped onto Stormfly and took off.

" _And I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt. Venom, you and Eret protect Valka, I'm going to guide the ships off course with Hiccup and Toothless."_ Cloudjumper said as he took off.

"No! Cloudjumper! Get back here right now!" She yelled, but Cloudjumper was already gone.

"No. No. No. No. No. Cloudjumper has a way more likely chance to get shot down, and Hiccup and Toothless will just instantly help him, getting them all captured." Valka said nervously as Venom waddled away and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"I wish I had your problems." Eret said as he sat down next to Valka, who gave him a confused look.

"You wish that you were worried about getting your best friend, son, and his best friend captured by your husband and being brought to a nest ruled by an evil queen, along with worrying about two men that want to murder you." Valka said skeptically.

"Well at least you didn't have to work for a crazy lunatic. Drago has beaten, scarred, and even branded me! He even threatened to kill me if I didn't bring back enough dragons." Eret sighed.

"Then why do you work for him? What made you start to work for him in the first place?" Valka asked.

"About 10 years ago, Drago destroyed my village and whoever didn't surrender and work for him, was killed. Naturally, being a terrified 10-year-old, I instantly ran towards the nearest boat and sadly watched my village fade away into the distance." Eret sighed as Valka gave him a sympathetic look.

"About 10 years ago I first started to save dragons from Drago, I had tried to ignore him the best I could before because I couldn't really just leave Hiccup by himself, but I had finally taught Toothless I watch him, so I could go." Valka said.

"Can you tell Hiccup to stop making me call him Ryder? I keep trying to call him Hiccup but he doesn't respond." Eret said as Valka laughed.

"I'll see what I can do." She chuckled.

"Thanks, Hiccup is lucky to have a mother like you. My mom was very strict, she woke me up at 6:30 every single morning, made sure I did every single one of my chores, and even sometimes made sure I wasn't getting into any trouble with my friends by spying on me." Eret chuckled.

"I don't really dote on Hiccup. He can sleep in as late was he wants, he can stay up as late as he wants, he can even leave the nest for three weeks straight before coming back. But the one thing I'm extremely strict about is Drago, I will not let him fight Drago or help realise any dragons from his army." She said as Eret gave her a confused look.

"He can leave home for three weeks straight yet he can't help save dragons?" He asked doubtfully as Valka nodded.

"Drago is the only big threat that I have to deal with. I trust Toothless to protect him whenever he's not with me or Cloudjumper, but Drago can easily over power Toothless, which terrifies me." She admitted.

"Yes, Drago used another alpha to destroy my village. And I don't think a Night Fury is stronger than a Bewilderbeast." Eret said as Valka sighed and nodded.

"Hiccup is my only son, my only family, I don't know what I'd do if he were hurt or..." She trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"Killed?" Eret piped up as Valka glared at him.

"Yes." She hissed.

" _Could you two pipe down! I'm trying to sleep!_ " Venom exclaimed as he curled back up into a ball.

"Wait?" Valka asked, looking around, "Where are the other dragons?"

 **I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting, I promise the next one will have more excitement, action, and dragons! So I'm attempting to go back onto my old 'update a story every two days' system and I'm going to see how that works out. So hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in four days. Until then, BYE! (I have no idea what that was)**


	11. Everything Falls apart

"They must be somewhere in Helheim's gate, but where?" Hiccup muttered as he, Toothless, and Cloudjumper glided through the grey mist.

" _I feel like I'm being watched."_ Toothless muttered as he looked around.

" _Yes, if I were a human, the hairs on the back of my neck would be standing on end._ " Cloudjumper agreed

"THERE!" They heard a scream from somewhere in the mist, then, two boats melted away from the mist.

" _Oh no._ " Toothless said as the men on the two boats started to grab bolas and bows and arrows.

"You." Stoick hissed as Cloudjumper, who was trying his very best to dodge the incoming arrows and bolas.

"TRAITOR!" Another man yelled at Hiccup.

"Can't be a traitor if you don't live on Berk." Hiccup said as he took out one of his gas bombs and hurled straight at one of the boats, breaching the hull.

"EVERYONE! Back on this boat!" Spitelout yelled as the boat started to sink, Stoick paid no mind however, his eyes were fixed on Cloudjumper.

"You only have one more shot at this, make it count." He muttered as he grabbed the very last bola on the ship and hurled it towards Cloudjumper.

" _AHHHH!"_ He screamed as he plummeted out of the sky and landed on the boat.

"CLOUDJUMPER!" Hiccup screamed.

" _That's it!"_ Toothless snapped as he dove towards them.

"NIGHT FURY!" One man screamed.

"GET DOWN!" Another one added.

"Leave him alone." Hiccup snarled as he and Toothless landed on the crowded ship.

"Do you have any idea what pain this dragon cost me? The nightmares I had. The miserable days! The guilt!" Stoick hissed as Cloudjumper whimpered.

" _It wasn't his fault_!" Toothless snapped as the men ran towards him and pinned him to the ground.

"This dragon is like a father to me and you will not hurt him!" Hiccup snapped.

"This demon is like your father?! You're a traitor to humanity." Stoick hissed as Hiccup shrugged.

"As long as I'm not a traitor to dragons." He said.

"Let's head back. We'll get the equipment we need when we return." Stoick said as they started to row away.

"This is not how this was supposed to go." He muttered under his breath as they rowed out of the mist.

" _Ya think?_ " Toothless retorted as he tried to fight against the men holding him down, but to no avail.

* * *

"Now that we have new dragons! Time for the Deadly Nadder." Gobber exclaimed as he opened the door to the Nadder's cage, letting a beautiful purple and blue Nadder escape and attack the teens.

"It's okay, you're okay." Astrid cooed as the dragon slowly walked towards her, pupils getting bigger.

"Here, Stormfly loves this." She said as she scratched the dragon under the chin, making it collapse in pleasure.

"Well done Astrid! She took this dragon out with her bare hands! That's something you should all aspire to." Gobber said as he patted Astrid on the back, who blushed slightly.

"It was nothing." She said, "Well, I have to go. See you all later." She said as she ran out of the arena.

"I want you more than ever." Snotlout said as he watched Astrid run away.

"Talk about creepy." Tuffnut muttered to Ruffnut and Fishlegs, who both nodded

* * *

" _So, you just left one of your best friends at the mercy of those beasts?"_ The Red Death accused as Snapjaw, Meatlug, Barf and Belch all exchanged nervous looks.

" _It was either us or her._ " Snapjaw lied as the Red Death's eyes narrowed.

" _Oh, okay, then why did I just receive information that Jemscale was the one and only Nadder being used to fight the Viking young?!_ " She snarled as they all backed up in fear.

" _Run._ " Snapjaw whispered as the other dragons zoomed out of the nest and Snapjaw bit the Red Death on the nose.

" _Traitor!"_ She screamed as she jumped out of the mist and the other nest dragons flew away in fear.

" _YOU WILL NOT BETRAY ME LIKE THAT WORTHLESS DUALWING!"_ She snarled as she bit at Snapjaw, but fortunately for him, she missed.

" _YOU ARE A HORRIBLE RULER!"_ He yelled as he flew out the small opening in the of the nest.

* * *

"Valka! Hiccup and your tips worked! I defeated a Nadder just by scratching it!" Astrid exclaimed as she ran into the cove, Stormfly not far behind. Valka was cooking a fish over a fire as Eret and Venom both were dozing on a small patch of grass.

"Did you really even doubt two people that have lived with dragons for 15 years?" She asked as she handed Astrid the fish, which she gladly took.

"No, but I'm just happy that I can not hurt the dragons when I fight them-" Astrid took a bite of the fish and started to hack and cough.

"Are you okay dear?" Valka asked with concern as Astrid continued to cough.

"N-No, I'm fine." She lied, the fish was disgusting. It tasted like someone ate a fish, threw it up, and then it was charred then given to her.

"The fish tastes horrible, doesn't it?" She asked sadly as Astrid sheepishly nodded.

"I know. There was a long-standing joke in the village that my meatballs could kill more dragons than a battle axe and my pudding could be used as adhesive to fix houses." She said as she let out a slight chuckle.

" _I'm going to get my own fish, I'll be right back._ " Stormfly said as she took off.

"So, they got new dragons? Huh?" Valka asked as Astrid sighed and nodded.

"The village is also buzzing with rumors about who let the others lose." Astrid said.

"I'm not shocked." Valka said as she kicked a rock.

"Well, let's break them out." She said as Valka shook her head.

"They probably have extra security now. We'll have no chance." Valka sighed as they both heard Stormfly's familiar squawk.

" _HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, AND CLOUDJUMPER ARE AT THE DOCKS! THEY WERE SHOT DOWN!"_ She screamed as Snapjaw, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch landed near her.

 _"We were almost to the island when we saw what happened and we follwed Stomfly back here_ _."_ Meatlug said worriedly.

"No." Valka muttered as rage started to boil inside of her.

"WHY DID I TELL HIM TO GO!" She screamed.

"W-What's going on?" Eret asked as he and Venom sleepily stood up.

"They've all been captured!" Valka yelled.

" _Well I can't really say I'm not shocked."_ Venom muttered to Snapjaw, who slightly nodded.

"Astrid! J-Just go back to the village! Go to the docks and get as much information on the topic as possible and come back straight afterwards." Valka commanded as Astrid nodded and jumped onto Stormfly.

"What are you going to do?" Eret asked Valka, who looked away.

"I can't do anything. I'm completely helpless." She whimpered.

* * *

"Oh gods no." Astrid muttered as she ran up to the docks, she saw a single boat, but it had all three of them, bound and helpless.

"Pretty sweet huh?" A voice asked as she jumped in shock, it was just Tuffnut and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, that little traitor gets what he deserves." Snotlout smirked as Astrid used every once of strength in her body not to punch Snotlout.

"I've never seen either of those dragons before." Fishlegs said as he looked through a book that he pulled out of his vest.

"He isn't too bad looking for a dragon-lover." Ruffnut commented as she seductively smiled, making Astrid grimace in disgust.

"Today was one of the most happy days of my life! The day when I get revenge!" Stoick screamed as the whole village cheered.

"But not only that, but I also found a dragon rider! One that claims that this family killing demon is like his father!" Stoick added as the village cheered even louder and Astrid was almost scared at the murderous expressions on Hiccup and Toothless's faces.

"Ha! That dragon boy probably thinks he's so cool, just wait until Stoick gets him." Snotlout laughed as he high-fived the twins and Astrid started to bite her lip, trying to fight the growing urge to punch him.

"Now! I shall have my revenge!" Stoick screamed as he unsheathed his axe and Astrid yelped as Stoick advanced on Cloudjumper, who was terrified.

"Look away if your squeamish." Tuffnut said as Fishlegs turned away, he was extremely squeamish.

"You take everything from me, I take your life." Stoick muttered to Cloudjumper, who let out a terrified whimper.

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! THIS DRAGON MIGHT'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM YOU BUT HE'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO ME!" Hiccup screamed as tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to fight the guards, but they were a lot stronger than him.

" _NO!_ " Toothless added as he tried to fight against the guards too.

"STOP!" A voice from the crowd screamed, it was Astrid.

"Astrid! What are you doing?!" Snotlout yelled, but she ignored him.

"And why should I?" Stoick asked as he sheathed his axe.

"Because dragons aren't what we think! We don't have to fight or kill them!" She yelled as the crowd broke into a bunch of surprised murmurs.

"What makes you say that?!" A voice from the crowd yelled.

"ASTRID DON'T DO IT!" Hiccup yelled as all heads whipped around at him.

"How do you know my daughter's name?" Ingrid Hofferson asked as she took out a sword.

"Lucky guess?" He lied horribly.

"You know him! Don't you?!" She screamed at Astrid, who sighed and nodded.

"TRAITOR!" A voice from the crowd screamed as about three men tackled Astrid and pinned her down.

" _Everything's falling apart now."_ Toothless muttered to Cloudjumper, who nodded.

 **So, you guys are probably wondering where Drago is and don't worry, he's coming back, I just want to know what I should do with him from you guys. I'll have a poll up on my profile with the two main plot things you guys think I should do with Drago and his army. (With minimal spoilers of course)**


	12. Battle of the Red Death Part 1

"You knew about the dragon boy and didn't tell us?!" Stoick screamed at Astrid as he slammed the door to the Great Hall shut, Astrid was being terrified and lectured by Stoick, Ingrid, and Gunnar.

"I thought you cared about this village!" Ingrid added as Astrid flinched.

"You are a worthless disappointment! Dragon loving scum!" Gunnar hissed.

"Well at least he knows that dragons aren't murderous beasts!" Astrid snarled.

"Aren't murderous? AREN'T MURDEROUS?!" Stoick screamed, "THOSE BEASTS LITTERALLY RIPPED EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" He snarled in a tone that would keep even the most fearsome and tough warriors at bay.

"That's your opinion, hmm, who do I sound like, oh yes, VALKA!" Astrid screamed as Stoick stumbled back in shock before glaring daggers at Ingrid and Gunnar.

"You _told_ her?!" He hissed as they both gulped.

"I only told her about Val and Hiccup, I never told her about Val's love of dragons." Ingrid said as confidently as she could.

"Yes, we never told her about Val's idiotic ideas." Gunnar said as Stoick glared daggers at him.

"I-I didn't mean idiotic, w-well I did, but not like that." He sputtered as Stoick slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you _ever_ call Val idiotic! Why do you think Spitelout has a broken nose and a black eye!" He screamed as Astrid tried to slip away, but was caught by Ingrid.

"Actually, just leave, because I have no control over you, you're not my daughter." She said as she let Astrid run away, tears falling freely down her cheeks, she really messed up.

"I'm such an idiot." Astrid muttered as she ran through the village, getting glares and hisses.

"Astrid!" Snotlout yelled as she ran past him and the rest of the gang.

"She was probably disowned or exiled." Fishlegs said.

"Hey, at least she gets to be with those devils she calls friends." Ruffnut said.

"My one question is why? She's aspired to be the best dragon killer in the village for as long as any of us can remember. Why didn't she kill that dragon boy when she saw him?" Fishlegs asked as they all watched Astrid disappear into the forest.

"Two words; mind control." Tuffnut said spookily as they all rolled their eyes.

"Uh, Tuff, I don't think that's- never mind." Fishlegs said as they all dispersed.

* * *

"Th-They were a-all captured." Astrid sobbed into Valka's shoulder as Valka hugged her tightly, Eret and Venom standing awkwardly across the cove.

"Shh, it's okay, it's not your fault." She cooed as Astrid let lose one last sob before quieting down.

"A-And it's not only that, m-my mom disowned me." She whimpered as Valka gave her a sad look.

" _I'm so sorry."_ Stormfly said as she nuzzled Astrid's side affectionately.

"N-No, now's not the time to do this, we need to save them, Stoick wants to kill them." She said as Valka looked angrily at the sky.

"Astrid, I'm going to go turn myself in, you and Eret help the other youths of the village train dragons and then meet me and the village at the nest." She said as Astrid gave her a horrified look.

"You can't turn yourself in! What if they take off your helmet!" Astrid yelled.

"Then they'll see me and not want to kill us, either way no one dies." Valka explained as she walked through the little hole in the side of the cove and towards the village.

"Well, we're not going to help like this, lets go." Astrid said as she jumped onto Stormfly and Eret jumped onto Venom and they were both off.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WHO ARE YOU!" Stoick screamed at Hiccup, who was literally tied to Toothless's back.

"All you're getting out of me is Ryder." Hiccup said calmly as Stoick pulled out his sword and put it up to Hiccup's throat.

"Now, who are you?" He threatened as Hiccup shook his head.

"I'd rather die." Hiccup hissed as Toothless snarled.

" _You're not getting anything from us."_ He added confidently.

"Fine, suit yourself." Stoick said as he pulled back the sword and Hiccup braced for the final blow, but there was none, only a horrifyingly familiar scream.

"NO!" Valka screamed as she ran down towards the docks they were at.

"Mom, you idiot." Hiccup muttered under his breath as Valka sped towards the harbor they were standing on.

"Cloudjumper!" She exclaimed as she threw herself into Cloudjumper, who gave her a confused look.

" _Just follow my lead."_ She whispered as Cloudjumper nodded warily.

"Oh! I'm happy you found him!" She exclaimed as Stoick and a few other men grabbed her and roughly pinned her down.

"Are you the rider of this beast?!" Stoick snapped as Valka smirked under her mask.

"Y-Yes, he's my best friend!" She said as Stoick threw her against Cloudjumper, who yelped.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked quietly as they tied Valka's hands together.

"I have a plan, don't worry." She assured as Stoick picked her up again, this time by the throat.

"YOU MURDERER!" He screamed, "THE DRAGON DIDN'T KILL THEM, DID IT?! YOU DID!" He screamed as Valka tried to pry his hands off her throat.

"L-Let m-me go, p-please, I-I know how you can g-get rid of the dr-agons." Valka squeaked as Stoick's eyes got wide and he dropped her and she gasped for breath.

"I don't trust this." Gobber whispered to him.

"Neither do I." Spitelout agreed.

"Prove to me that you're not faking." He threatened as Valka cleared her throat.

"I will put something even more precious to me than my own life on the line, my son's." She said as she gestured to Hiccup, who gave them a confident look.

"She would never." He said confidently as Stoick sighed as grabbed her again.

"Don't you dare double cross me, or else you'll regret it."

* * *

"HEY SNOTLOUT, FISHELGS, RUFF, TUFF!" Astrid screamed as she soared above the teens, who looked up in terror.

"AHHH!" Fishlegs screamed in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"Oh relax, they won't hurt you." She said as Stormfly and Venom landed near them, Meatlug, Snapjaw, Barf and Belch not far behind.

"Okay, guys, so this might sound ridiculously crazy but that dragon boy was actually the lost heir of Berk and he and his mother have been living in this cove in the woods ever since I shot the boy, or Hiccup, down when I was trying to kill his Night Fury and then he freed the dragons from the arena and this is the Deadly Nadder from the arena and these are the other dragons." Astrid panted as they all gave her a confused look.

"Oh! And this is Eret." She added as Eret awkwardly waved.

"Why hello there biceps." Ruffnut said seductively as Eret grimaced in disgust.

"So, what you're saying is that you found the lost wife and son of Stoick, trained a dragon, and now you're trying to save them from Stoick." Snotlout said in as Astrid nodded.

"Pretty much." She said.

"So then what are they doing here?" Fishlegs asked nervously as he pointed to the arena dragons.

"You're going to help Eret and I save them, by training these dragons.

* * *

The entire village stood at the docks, sharpening their weapons, putting on armor, and getting onto the entire Berkain armada, Stoick glaring at Valka, Cloudjumper, Hiccup, and Toothless on the main

"We head for Helhiem's gate!" He exclaimed as Hiccup and Toothless glared at him.

"You can cut down the trees but that won't stop them from growing back." Hiccup snarled as he struggled against the ropes.

"Enough out of you! Now, lead us home devils." Stoick hissed as Toothless continued to glare at him, but Cloudjumper whimpered in fear.

" _Come on! Can't you at least try and be intimidating!"_ Toothless yelled at Cloudjumper.

" _I feel bad for this guy, it's my fault that his life was ruined when I took Hiccup and Valka from Berk."_ Cloudjumper answered as Toothless groaned and rolled his eyes and Hicup looked up and noticed 6 people staring down at them.

"Mom." He said as he gestured up to the teens and Eret, who were talking excitedly amongst themselves as Astrid gave them a thumbs-up.

"They trained the dragons." Valka sighed in relief as Hiccup smiled.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as they sailed away from the docks.

* * *

"So, are you guys cool with the plan?" Astrid asked as all of them nodded.

"Okay, then let's go!" She exclaimed as they all jumped onto their dragons and took off.

* * *

"S-So, um, Stoick, some of the men, not me, are wondering if there is a plan, and what it might be?" Gobber asked nervously as they slid through the calm water and thick fog.

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick said murderously as Gobber wore a worried expression.

"G-Good plan." He lied through his teeth as Cloudjumper and Toothless both perked up and their pupils flickered into slits as their instincts started to kick in.

"No. No. No. No. No." Hiccup repeated over and over as they lead the ships through the hazardous sea stacks and soon the entire armada was docked at dragon island.

" _Well, we're screwed_." Toothless said flatly as he shook his head and the mind control was gone.

"We're here." Stoick muttered as he jumped out of the ship and all the other warriors followed, leaving the four of them alone.

* * *

"NO MATTER HOW THIS ENDS! IT ENDS TODAY!" Stoick screamed as the warriors cheered and readied the loaded catapults.

"NOW!" He yelled as all the catapults flung their giant rocks at the mountain, making all the dragons inside flee.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked as the last of the dragons flew away.

"We did it!" A man exclaimed as they all started to laugh in relief and pat eachother on the back.

"No, this isn't over." Stoick said, and almost as if on cue, a ear-splitting roar escaped the cave and the Red Death crashed through, destroying everything in her way.

" _HOW DARE YOU HUMANS DISTURB ME!_ " She screamed as she stomped on the ground, making the earth shake.

"Back to the ships!" Spitelout yelled as they all started to run back to the ships, but then Stoick noticed gas building up in her throat.

"NO!" He screamed as the Red Death let lose a stream of fire, setting the once strong armada ablaze.

"Help!" Hiccup screamed as he coughed from the smoke.

"Ah! Stoick!" Valka feebly screamed as she too struggled against the ropes.

" _If only I could get this muzzle off!"_ Toothless mumbled as he tried to shake off the vastly secured muzzled around his mouth.

* * *

"I was a fool." Stoick muttered as he walked past the burning armada.

"Spitelout, lead the men to the other side of the island." Stoick commanded as Spitelout nodded and walked off, "Gobber, go with the men." Stoick added as Gobber shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here incase you do something crazy." He said as he switched his prosthetic arm from a hammer to an axe.

"I can buy us some time if I give that thing something to hunt." He growled as Gobber put his arm up to Stoick's.

"I can double that time." He said as Stoick smiled greatfully.

"FIGHT ME!" He screamed as Gobber chuckled and shook his head.

"NO! FIGHT ME!" Gobber yelled as they both ran away from eachother and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Are they trying to be suicidal?" He asked as Valka glared at him to before looking up with a sad look.

"Oh Thor and Odin from above please don't let them die." Valka muttered as the Red Death said:

 _"Hmmm, you're the leader, so I'll kill you first."_

 _"_ NO!" She screamed as she watched the gas fill up in the Red Death's mouth and then... _BOOM_!


	13. Battle of the Red Death Part 2

Everyone in range of the explosion looked up as 5 familiar dragons flew around the the Red Death's gigantic head.

" _WHAT?!" She_ screamed as they flew around her.

"Ruff! Tuff! Watch your backs! Move Fishlegs move!" Astrid yelled as all the riders held onto their dragons haphazardly.

"LOOK WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US! LOOK!" Tuffnut yelled as they circled the perimeter and Stoick stated up in shock.

"She's as boar-headed and stubborn as both her parents combined." Gobber said as Stoick slightly nodded as he watched the teens in shock.

"Lout, Legs! Hang in her blind spot! Make a lot of noise keep her confused!" Astrid yelled as they peeled away.

"Eret! Make sure everyone gets to safety! If they're hurt, fly them to the far side of the island!" Astrid yelled as Eret nodded and flew off.

"EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME!" He yelled as Venom soared over the terrified Vikings, who instantly followed.

"Ruff! Tuff! Figure out if she has a blind spot, make her mad!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah! That's my specialty!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Since when?! Everyone knows I'm more annoying, see!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he flipped Belch upside down and made annoying gibberish noises as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Just do it! I'll be right back!" She yelled as Stormfly flew towards the burning ships.

"Troll!" Tuffnut yelled as Barf and Belch flew towards the enraged queen.

"Butt elf!" Ruffnut sneered as they flew in from to the Red Death, her eyes narrowing.

"Bride of Grendle!" Tuffnut added as she let loose a stream of fire, which Barf and Belch just barely avoided.

"Whoa!" They both yelled at the same time as the Red Death snarled.

"Um, this thing does t have a blind spot!" Fishlegs yelled as they banged on their shields and the Red Death shook her head in annoyance.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she flew over the burning armada.

"Down here!" Hiccup yelled as Astrid jumped off of Stormfly.

"Go help the others!" She yelled as Stormfly nodded and flew off.

"I saw a crow bar over there." Hiccup said as he gestured to a metal crow bar on the side of the burning boat.

"It's working _!"_ Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah it's working!" Fishlegs added as Snapjaw and Meatlug both shook their heads in confusion and lost control of their actions and spiraled out of control, Meatlug went spiraling down while Snapjaw bumped into the Red Death's head, throwing Snotlout off his back and stranding him on her gigantic head.

"I've lost power on the Gronkle! SNOTLOUT DO SOMETHING!" Fishlegs yelled as he threw Snotlout his hammer and Mealug spiraled down and crashed on the rocky beach.

"I'm okay!" Fishlegs yelled as Meatlug crashed, but then she rocked forward and fell right on top of him, "Less okay."

"Ah!" He yelled as the Red Death walked past, almost stepping on him.

" _Ah! No!"_ Meatlug exclaimed as she tried to get up, but luckily, she stepped a little to the side, leaving Meatlug and Fishlegs unharmed.

* * *

"I can't miss! Hey buddy got something in your eye?!" Snotlout exclaimed as he hit the Red Death's multiple eyes with his hammer, making her roar in anger before jerking her head to the side, make Snotlout almost fall to his death, if it weren't for her gigantic ear plate.

"Woa-ho." He said nervously as he eyed to 200 foot drop.

* * *

"Val, go and help the others! I got Hiccup." Astrid said as Valka threw off the last of the rope and flew off with Cloudjumper.

"Can you get your arm through?" Astrid asked as she tried to pry the very tight rope off of Hiccup.

"Y-Yeah." He said as he, with some difficulty, pulled his arm through the small slot and pulled himself out of the bindings.

" _Stormfly!"_ Hiccup yelled as Stormfly perked up and flew over.

"Astrid, go with her, I'll get Toothless." He said as Astrid jumped onto Stormfly and gave him a sad look.

"Be safe." She said before flying off.

"I've been in way worse situations." Hiccup muttered as he pulled the muzzled off of Toothless.

" _Well I'm still very much stuck."_ Toothless said as Hiccup glared at him.

"You think I'm not trying?" He retorted angrily as the Red Death turned around and hit the boat with her tail and stepped on it, making Toothless sink down.

" _Help!"_ He screamed as Hiccup dove down and tried to pull on the chains, but to no avail and he started to lose consciousness.

" _Hiccup! Wake up!"_ He yelled as Hiccup fainted and his eyes widened in horror.

" _No! VALKA! ASTRID! ANYONE!"_ Toothless screamed as he saw a hand grab Hiccup by the scruff of the neck and drag him up.

" _Thank the gods."_ He muttered as he tried to escape the bindings once again.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she dragged him up onto land.

"Wake up!" She screamed again as she started to do the hemlick menuvear and Hiccup soon snapped awake and coughed up a lot of water.

"A-Astrid?" He asked in shock as she smiled and nodded.

"Wait, where's Toothless?" He asked nervously as Astrid sighed and pointed to the ocean.

"What?!" He screamed as he ran to the shore and looked down into the clear water, Toothless was rested at the bottom of the shallow sea bed.

"Toothless!" He screamed as he looked desperately down at his helpless best friend.

"I'm going down there-"

"Hiccup, neither of us can open that shackle." Astrid sighed as Hiccup choked out a sob.

"Out of my way!" They heard a familiar voice yell as Stoick ran past them and jumped into the water.

"Is he-?"

"Yeah."

"Saving Toot-"

"Yeah."

 _"Come on!"_ Toothless yelled as he burst out of the water and set Stoick down neatly before gesturing to the Red Death.

"You got it bud." He said as he pulled Astrid up onto Toothless and was just about to take off until:

"I-I'm sorry, f-for everything." Stoick apologized to Astrid smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, me too." She said as Toothless was just about to take off again.

"I think I speak for your parents when I say, you are an honor to have in the tribe." He said.

"Thanks Stoick." She said.

"Oh, and you." Stoick said as he looked at Hiccup, who froze, "Knock her dead with that dragon." He said as Hiccup nodded and they took off.

"They're up!" Valka exclaimed happily as Toothless rocketed through the air and Astrid jumped onto Stormfly before flying off.

"Get Snotlout out of there!" Astrid yelled as the twins flew Barf and Belch towards Snotlout, who was still stranded on her head.

"I'm on it!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"No! I'm on it first!" Ruffnut said as they started to get into a slap fight and Snotlout ran to the edge of the Red Death's horn and jumped off, landing in between Barf and Belch's two heads.

"Whoa! I can't believe that worked!" Tuffnut exclaimed as they flew away.

" _This is what you deserve Dualwing!"_ The Red Death screamed as she started to suck in, making Cloudjumper fight against the suction.

"Ah! No!" Valka screamed as she clutched Cloudjumper's saddle and Toothless sped towards them, making the imfamous Night Fury whistle echo throughout the entire island, terrifying the Berkains to the point that they crouched down and covered their heads.

"NIGHT FURY!" One man screamed.

"Get down!" Gobber added as Cloudjumper was fighting only a few feet away from the Red Death's glistening teeth.

"Mom watch out!" Hiccup yelled right before Toothless struck the Red Death with a plasma blast, making Valka fly off of Cloudjumper's back.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she tumbled through the air and Toothless flipped around and shot straight towards her.

"You get her?" Hiccup asked as he looked down and saw Valka smiling, Toothless holding her by the foot, her helmet had fallen off but he was pretty sure she didn't care.

" _You thought I wouldn't catch her?"_ Toothless asked as he put Valka on the ground safely before flying back over to the Red Death.

"Go." Valka said, her eyes shining with pride.

* * *

"Wait a minute? She has wings?" Hiccup asked in shock as he looked down at the Red Death.

" _Let's do this."_ Toothless smirked as he dove towards her as fast as physically possible and struck her with a powerful plasma blast, making her fall over and hiss in pain.

" _You're going to pay for that you worthless Night Fury!"_ She screamed as she lifted up her wings and flapped up and started to chase them.

"You ready to take down a queen dragon?" Astrid asked as she flew up next to them.

"I was born ready." Hiccup smirked as Toothless and Stormfly both started to fly faster, the Red Death following in suit.

"Really? You didn't even wait for me?" Eret asked in fake sorrow as he caught up with them on Venom.

" _Well the more the merrier!"_ Toothless exclaimed as they all flew through the sea stacks, the Red Death roaring behind them.

" _Get back here you punks!"_

 _"_ Astrid, Eret, I need you to shoot some spikes at her, make her even more mad then lead her into the clouds, I'll take it from there." Hiccup said as Toothless shot up into the clouds and Stormfly and Venom turned around and started shoot darts in her direction.

" _You are the worst queen ever!"_ Stormfly yelled.

" _I'd rather eat a block of iron then be your slave any longer!"_ Venom added.

"What do you think they're saying?" Astrid asked as Eret shrugged.

"Probably trash talking her or something." He guessed as they flew up into the clouds and the Red Death followed, snarling at them.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as they heard Toothless roar in the distance and instantly dove down as a purple plasma blast whipped towards them and hit the Red Death right in the neck.

" _Where are you?!" She_ screamed as Toothless shot another plasma blast before melting back away into the clouds.

" _Try and find me sucker!"_ Toothless taunted as he shot another plasma blast.

" _That's it!"_ She screamed as she let loose an inferno.

* * *

On the ground, everyone looked in horror as little flashes of what looked like lightening could be seen as Toothless fired the balls of plasma.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." Astrid repeated over and over as she leaned into her mom, who had just renowned her.

"He'll be fine." Ingrid assured as she bit her lip, she was doubting in her head as much as Astrid.

"Toothless, please make sure nothing happens to him." Valka muttered under her breath as she watched the battle from afar, being sure not to let anyone see her.

* * *

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelled as the fire whipped dangerously close to them, burning Toothless's tail fin.

" _Ow! That's gonna leave a mark."_ Toothless said as they turned over and flew towards the Red Death.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Hiccup yelled.

" _YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN THIS FIGHT!"_ Toothless screamed as he flew past her and she made a poor attempt to bite at them.

" _YES I WILL!"_ She screamed as they went into a nose dive.

"Hold on, just a little bit father." Hiccup said as Toothless looked at the ground nervously and they heard the gas building up in the Red Death's throat.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless whipped around and shot a plasma blast straight into her gas filled mouth.

" _AHHHHH_ _!"_ The Red Death screamed as she opened up her wings, which started to burn and holes started to appear on her wings as Toothless flew behind her and she crashed into the ground, making a fiery explosion.

"Haha! We did it!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless flew through the Red Death's spikes and tried to avoid the in coming fire.

" _Yeah, yeah, that's really great but I can't move my tail fin."_ Toothless said as he hissed in pain and Hiccup looked behind him to see Toothless's burned tail fin.

"That's not good." Hiccup said as he looked up and noticed the Red Death's bludgeon-like tail coming nearer and nearer.

"No!" He screamed as they crashed into the tail at full force, smashing Toothless's tail fin and knocking Hiccup off his back.

" _HICCUP!"_ Toothless screamed in horror as he watched Hiccup plummet into the fiery hell bellow.

" _NO!" He_ screamed as he nose dove down and bit Hiccup's foot and pulled him into his wings before slicing through the fire like butter and crashing into the rocky ground.


	14. The Lost Wife and Son of Stoick the Vast

"HICCUP!" Valka screamed as Cloudjumper flew over the ash filled air, desperately searching for the Night Fury and boy.

"SON!" She screamed again as she noticed a little black blob laying on the ground, not moving.

" _Toothless."_ Cloudjumper breathed as he landed and Valka instantly ran towards them.

"N-No." She choked as she looked at the unconscious Night Fury, who was breathing heavily, no Hiccup in sight.

" _V-Valka?"_ Toothless asked as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"W-Where's Hiccup?" She dared to ask as Toothless sadly opened his wings to reveal Hiccup, bruised and scraped with a missing left foot.

" _I'm so sorry! The only way I could save him was if I bit his foot. It's all my fault!"_ He wailed as Valka put a hand on his head and pulled Hiccup out of his paws.

"It's not your fault. If it was the only way you could save him than I am beyond greatful." She said as Toothless looked at her with tear filled eyes.

" _Well at least I got what I deserved."_ He said as he lifted his tail so Valka could see his mangled tail fin.

"Don't you dare say that!" Valka snapped as the rest of the village walked through the ashes and gasped at what they saw.

" _Yes I do!"_ He wailed.

"No, and don't argue with me on that." She said sternly as she put her ear up to Hiccup's chest and after a couple of seconds, she heard a faint ba-bump.

"H-He's alive." Valka choked as a huge smile plastered her face, the rest of the crowd cheered at the confirmation of the lost heir's heartbeat, all but one, the father if the heir himself.

"HICCUP!" Astrid exclaimed as she ran up to them and hugged Toothless.

"You saved him!" She exclaimed as a faint, "Val?" could be heard and all eyes locked on Stoick, who was staring in shock as Valka slowly turned around to face him, her once joy-filled eyes were now plagued with sorrow and regret as she put Hiccup down and everyone slowly backed away.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick." She said with a wavering voice as Stoick took off his helmet and threw it on the ground.

"Stayed away for all these years and why didn't I come back to you? With our son? Well, I just wanted to live in a place without constant death and war. You were killing innocent creatures and they were killing innocent Vikings. That's why Hiccup came here in the first place! He wanted to stop the war. And he did, if you are just willing enough to except it." She said as Stoick slowly started walking towards her.

"This is why I never married." Gobber said to Astrid, "Well, this and one other reason." He said with a smirk as Astrid gave him a confused look.

"I know I left you and raised Hiccup alone. I just didn't want him to learn how to kill dragons. It would break my heart, but I didn't realize how much your heart broke when we stayed away." She said as confidently as she could as Stoick walked within an arms reach.

"Oh! Stop being so stoic Stoick! Shout! Scream! Say something-" Valka was cut off of her rant when Stoick gently placed a hand on her cheek and took a breath, struggling to find the right words.

"Y-You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." He muttered as Valka's eyes got impossibly wide and she let a tear trickle down her cheek as she looked down in shame as Stoick lifted up her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Valka!" Gobber exclaimed as Stoick pulled away from the kiss and he hugged her.

"H-Hello Gobber, good to see you." She said as the one-armed blacksmith let her go and petted her on the back.

"Nice to have you back!" He exclaimed as Valka smiled and nodded before looking at the entirety of the village, except for the children and elderly.

"Uh..." She trailed off as most of them smiled and nodded while a select few glared at her and spat on the ground.

"Traitor." One man hissed.

"She was trying to protect her son!" Ingrid snapped in Valka's defense.

"C-Can I see Hiccup?" Stoick asked almost nervously as Valka nodded and picked him up.

"This is _our_ son?" Stoick asked in shock as Valka nodded and smiled, she'd always been very proud of Hiccup, it didn't matter to her if he was a bit scrawny or not very good with a weapon, she just had a motherly love for him.

"He's just as handsome as 15 years ago." He said lovingly Valka smiled and looked down at the teenager in her arms.

"Are his eyes still that turquoise color?" He asked as Valka shook her head.

"No, he grew out of that, now his eyes are more emerald green, like a mix between mine and yours, didn't you see them?" She asked.

"Well I wasn't really looking at his eye color. I was more focused on revenge than anything else." He admitted.

"Speaking of revenge, Stoick, I'd like you to meet someone." She said as she gestured for Cloudjumper to come over, which he hesitantly did.

"Stoick, this is Cloudjumper, my dragon and best friend." She introduced as Cloudjumper looked down in shame.

" _I'm so sorry I took your family away from you."_ He whimpered apologetically as Valka gave him a sad look.

"Uh, what did it just say?" Stoick asked.

" _He_ apologized for 15 years ago, he actually feels terrible about what he's done. I was actually the one who told him to not bring us back, so if you have anymore anger towards him, direct it at me." Valka said as Stoick lovingly caressed her cheek.

"You were doing it for Hiccup, I would do the same thing, except for the whole, loving dragons thing." Stoick said as Valka let out a slight chuckle.

" _I'm so very sorry for breaking up this touching scene but, how are we going to get back? The boats are destroyed."_ Toothless said dryly.

"Toothless, you can just fly- oh." Valka said as she looked at Toothless's mangled tail fin.

"I can make him a new tail fin." Astrid piped up as all eyes locked on her.

"But you really aren't that experienced, how about I take this one." Gobber said as he put a hand her her shoulder, which she jerked away.

"Oh come on! I made my axe!" She held up her beautifully crafted axe, "I sharpened all the weapons! I even made my dragon a saddle!" She exclaimed as she pointed to Stormfly, who turned around so Gobber could see the saddle.

"But an artificial tail fin?" He asked skeptically.

"I think it's actually a good idea." Valka said as she laid Hiccup down by Toothless, who cooed and nudged him, "And if it wouldn't be that much trouble, could you also make Hiccup a leg?" She asked as Astrid eagerly nodded.

"Yes! I definitely can!" She exclaimed happily.

"Um, Val, a word." Gobber said as Valka followed him off to the side.

"Astrid's really not that experienced. Are you sure you want her to make an artificial leg for Hiccup?" He asked as Valka nodded confidently.

"I know Astrid and I know that she cares about Hiccup, if she's confident enough to do it, she will." Valka said confidently as Gobber shrugged and turned back over to Astrid.

"Okay, you can do it." Gobber said as Astrid jumped up excitedly.

"Yay! I won't let you down!" She exclaimed happily.

* * *

"Find him." Drago hissed at two trappers, one boy in his early 20's with greasy long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail and dark brown eyes, and the other, a girl in her late teens with strawberry blonde hair that was tied in a traditional braid that went down to her shoulder blades with side bangs and light grey eyes.

"But master Drago, he could be anywhere in those woods." The boy said irritably.

"Oh, is that so? Well I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I guess you and your precious sister can just walk the plank." Drago said calmly as a few trappers advanced towards them.

"What my brother meant was _how_ do we find him. We can't just go waltzing into the village, asking if they have seen a man like him. We are talking about Vikings here, they never welcome anything that is different." The girl said as Drago looked at the bull hook in his hands as he walked up to them.

"Figure it out. We can't afford to lose Eret son of Eret, my army is already weakening thanks to that evil dragon theif and her little son." He snarled as he lightly caress the girl's cheek, making her flinch back and the boy glare at him, "Besides, you have never disappointed me, now have you Eira." Drago said as the girl looked at him nervously.

"And you." Drago snapped, looking at the boy this time, "Don't give me that attitude again, or else you will regret it." He hissed before walking away, leaving the two terrified siblings alone.

"Fen! What was that?! Why did you sass _the_ Drago Bludvist!" Eira snapped at her brother, who gave her a dirty look.

"He wants us to search an _entire_ island! Do you have any idea how long that will take?!" Fen retorted as Eira knocked him on the side of the head.

"Who cares! It's better than death by torture! Or drowning!" She snapped.

"But-" Fen was about to argue again, but the murderous expression on his sister's face shut him up.

"Now, let's pack our stuff. We leave at dawn." She hissed before walking away, leaving Fen staring in her direction.

"Geez, she's so much like mom." He muttered as he looked up before following Eira towards their shared cabin.


	15. Father Son Complications

" _Hiccup! Wake up!"_ Toothless yelled at Hiccup, who was still in his coma from the Red Death.

"Toothless, stop trying to wake him up, it's useless." Astrid said as Toothless gave her a sad look and she sighed.

"We just have to wait for him to wake up by himself, so in the mean time, do you want me to take you on a flight?" She asked as Toothless looked from Hiccup to Astrid and shook his head.

" _Please wake up."_ He whimpered and nudged him as Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and Astrid's face turned into one of happiness, shock, and confusion, but mostly happiness.

"Oh, hey bud." Hiccup said as Toothless nudged him again.

" _Don't scare us like that."_ He said as Hiccup looked around.

"Oh, hey Astrid." Hiccup said as Astrid got up and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked in annoyance.

"For scaring me." She said as he huffed and looked away, but Astrid pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

"Actually I could get used to this." He said as Astrid laughed and Hiccup noticed the prosthetic tail fin on Toothless's tail.

"Toothless! Your fin!" Hiccup exclaimed as he threw the covers off his bed and noticed his own amputated limb.

"Wha..." Hiccup trailed off, struggling for words as Toothless walked up to him and nudged him affectionately.

" _We both lost something in that fight."_ He sighed as Hiccup got up and pulled himself onto Toothless's newly made saddle.

"You can lock your foot into the little stirrup." Astrid said as Hiccup looked down at the stirrup and clicked the foot in before looking at the cheat sheet on Toothless's neck and moved the fin up and down.

"Did you _make_ this?" He asked in shock as Astrid smiled and nodded.

"Amazing." He breathed as Astrid walked up and pushed the door open to reveal Berk, pop marked with dragons and riders everywhere.

"Whoa." He said in shock as he noticed Cloudjumper fly towards them and land a few feet away, Valka jumping off and tackling him into a big hug.

"Hiccup!" She cried happily into his shoulder as he smiled and hugged her back.

" _Thank the gods you're alright."_ Cloudjumper said as he nuzzled him"Hey mom, Cloudjumper." He said as he noticed the rest of the riders walk up to him.

"So, you're my cousin." Snotlout said as Hiccup gave him a confused look.

"He's your father's brother's son." Valka explained as Hiccup nodded and looked back over at Snotlout.

"Apparently." He said as he jumped off of Toothless's back and used him as support.

"So, uh, Hiccup. These are my good friends, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Astrid introduced as Hiccup limped over to them.

"Hi, my name's Hiccup this is Toothless." He said as he shook each of their hands, except for Ruffnut, who ignored his formalities and kept hugging Eret, who kept backing away in disgust.

"Wait? Are he and Ruff-"

"No!" All the riders, including Eret and excluding Ruffnut yelled simotaniesly.

"Okay, okay, they're _not_ a thing." Hiccup said as Fishlegs walked excitedly up to them and just burst with questions.

"Is that a Night Fury?! Ooooh, I heard Stormcutters are fasinating! Are there any types of dragons outside the archipelago that we don't know about?! What secrets have you learned about them?! What is living with dragons like?!" Were just a few questions Fishlegs exclaimed as Hiccup and Valka looked at eachother.

"Yes, they are, loads, tons, amazing." Hiccup answered shortly and sweetly as Fishlegs scribbled notes down in his notebook before walking away cheekily as the clearing of a throat could be heard and all the teens moved out of the way, letting Stoick through, making Hiccup tense up and the riders back up at the uncomfortable scene.

"Hiccup, I, uh, I don't even know what to say." Stoick said as he smiled, tears in his eyes as he hugged Hiccup very tightly, making Valka smile widely and Hiccup awkwardly pull away.

"Uh, so you're my dad!" He exclaimed awkwardly as Valka walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." She said happily.

"And you ride a dragon, it must be very lucky-"

"Okay, there are two things wrong with what you just said, for one thing, its _he,_ not it and second, he's not lucky, I'm lucky to be his best friend." Hiccup stated, with a slight undertone of anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much you loved dragons." Stoick apologized as Hiccup gave Valka a confused look.

"Is he serious?" He asked as she shrugged and walked over to Stoick, who kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh..." Hiccup trailed off and Valka awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Um, y-yes, uh, Stoick, do you want to tell him or should I?" She asked.

"You should do it." He said.

"Tell me what? Mom?" Hiccup asked.

"W-Well, your father and I are, um, getting remarried next week." She said as Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"But what about the sanctuary?! You don't really think we could just leave?!" He screamed in outrage.

"I told the king that we left and he was okay with it. He told us to be with our familiy." She said as Hiccup struggled for words, but then sighed and looked away.

"Look, I know you don't want to leave that nest-"

"Home." Hiccup glared.

"No, you're home is Berk, you belong here." Stoick said as Hiccup looked on the verge of snapping and Valka quickly ran in front of him and pushed him into Toothless.

"Calm him down." She whispered as Toothless nodded and whispered something to Hiccup, who sighed and looked away again.

"That sanctuary is his home. Not Berk. Home is where all your friends and family is. His best friends are the dragons and his family is me, Toothless, and Cloudjumper. But now I'm going to add you to that group, but give it some time. He gets his stubbornness from you." Valka said as Stoick sighed and looked at Hiccup.

'Why is he giving me the cold shoulder? I didn't do anything, right?' Stoick thought as Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and looked carefully at the cheat sheet before taking off.

"He goes on long flights when he's upset. Don't expect him back for a while." Valka said as Stoick sighed.

"Why doesn't he except me?" He asked as Valka gave him a sad look.

"Just give him some time. He'll warm up to you, just look at him and Astrid." She said as they looked up to see Stormfly flying next to Toothless, Astrid had just gotten up and climbed onto Toothless's back next to Hiccup and whispered something into his ear, making him smile as she nestled her head into his shoulder.

* * *

"AHHHHH! Run!" A few people screamed as blueish-green ice smashed into the ground, causing the poor people to scatter and an unfortunate few were caught in the artificial ice, forever freezing them in their terrified, helpless state.

"ERET! RUN!" A young woman with light brown hair and amber eyes screamed as she and a 10-year-old Eret sprinted near her.

"Mama! What's happening?!" He asked frantically as the woman threw a piece of wood at a trapper, making him flinch back and fall over.

"Eret!" She screamed as she looked behind her to see a man about 30-ish with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes fighting a few trappers.

"Segra! Just go!" He screamed as the woman picked up young Eret and sprinted away, before being stopped by a huge man with a metal arm, black dreadlocks, and dark blue-green eyes.

"W-Why are you attacking our village!" Segra demanded, tears forming in her eyes, but Drago wasn't looking at her, his eyes were focused on the young Eret, who froze with fear before burying his head into Segra's shoulder.

"Give me the boy, and I will spare your life." Drago hissed as Segra shielded Eret from Drago's reach and glared at him.

"Then kill me." She hissed as she let go of Eret and she unsheathed her sword.

"That can be arranged." Drago smirked as he took out his bullhook and...

"NOOOOOOO!" Eret screamed as he sat straight up and looked around, he was in the cabin the Berkain had kindly built for him, Venom at his bedside, a concerned look on his face.

" _Are you okay?"_ He asked in concern as Eret took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down before patting Venok on the head.

"It was just a bad dream." He muttered as he got up and tears pricked his eyes.

"I miss you mama and papa." He muttered as he walked out of the hut and jumped onto Venom before taking off.

 **Okay, so I was actually planning on adding that last part in the next chapter, but then realized that this chapter was pretty short, so I used it for a slight cliffy on this chapter. But on another note**

 **...Unbelievable**

 ** _100 followers?!_ THAT'S FREAKING TRIPLE DIGITS! When I first started my profile up in May and uploaded the first chapter of my very first story 'The Fury's Bite' I had absolutely no idea how much this account would grow. I turned into that little nobody that people usually skipped over to someone who when someone looks through the archive and sees one of my stories, they're like 'Hey, I've heard of that ****DarkForest11 chick, I'll check her out'. And I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart how thankful I am to have viewers and favoriters and followers like you guys. I mean, this story is barely halfway done! I can't even imagine how many followers and favorites I'll have by that time so just, thank you, really.**


	16. A New Alliance

(One week later)

"Drago's entire army is counting on Eret's spy work! Do you want to come back and tell him that we were too lazy to search for him?!" Eira snapped at Fen, who glared at her.

"I'm setting up the tent! We need somewhere to sleep!" He snipped.

"Yes, because you're all about sleep." Eira hissed.

"I'm more loyal to Drago than you've ever been! You just don't want him to kill you." Fen snarled.

"Well I'm sorry I don't want him to _kill_ me!" Eira retorted angrily.

"I actually care about the army and Drago's ideas! _You_ on the other hand work for him because you have to!" He snapped as Eira glared at him.

"What would mom and dad think? They risked their lives to save us from Drago and now you actually believe in the mad man's ideas? You make me sick." She hissed before stomping away into the forest.

"Ugh. Just give her some time, she'll see how right Drago really is." Fen said to himself as he turned around and finished setting up the tent.

* * *

"Ugh! He's 22 and he still acts like he's 8! He listens to anyone who tells him that their right!" Eira snarled to herself as she looked furiously behind a bush.

"ERET SON OF ERET WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed at the sky.

"Eira. I thought Drago had you walk the plank when you let Valka escape." A voice said from the trees as Eret appeared, mounted on Venom's back.

"Okay, first off, who's Valka? Second off, why are you riding a dragon? And third off, did you get enough information on the riders?" Eira asked as Eret jumped off of Venom and walked over to her.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." He said as Eira glared at him.

"Drago spared me because Fen convinced that I didn't know what I was doing, that I was just a child." Eira explained.

"You were 17 when it happened, I wouldn't quite consider that as being a child." Eret said.

"Well two years can definitely change someone from a child to an adult, look at you." Eira snipped, "Now answer my questions?"

"Okay, okay, geez. Valka is the name of the dragon rider, this is a dragon I trained, his name is Venom, and about the spy work..." Eret trailed off nervously.

"What about it? You know the name of the rider so you must have something useful about her." Eira said expectantly as Eret gave Venom a nervous look, who hissed and glared at him.

" _Spy?!"_ He snarled, " _I thought you really cared about them."_

 _"_ I've kinda, uh, stopped the spy work." He said nervously as Eira gave him a confused and angry look.

"What do you mean _stopped?!_ " She snarled as she pulled out two twin daggers from her belt and waved them threateningly in front of him.

"Valka and Hiccup showed me actual kindness and respect, they even taught me how to train dragons. I would never betray them." He said confidently as Venom stopped his angry glared and replaced it with a smile while Eira glared at them both, before sighing and throwing her knives on the ground.

"I hate Drago," She sighed, getting a confused look from Eret, "every second I spend on that armada fleet the more miserable I get. He destroyed and killed both of our families, he only saved the children, which he kept as slaves. Fen believes in those ideas that he has about world domination. He wants to actually help him. I've been getting increasingly annoyed with him because of it." Eira said as Eret gave her a sad look.

"Then come back to the village with us. I'll introduce you to the dragon rider, but call her Valka, her son, Hiccup, the chief, and the other dragon riders of the village." He offered.

"N-No. I really don't want to intrude-"

"But you hate it with Drago. How about this, I'll pull Valka off to the side and just introduce her to you first. She's one of the most trusting and kind people I've met, I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine with you." Eret said as Eira gave him a hesitant look.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Absolutely." Eret said confidently as he jumped onto Venom and held out his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am _not_ getting on that scaly beast." Eira said as she pointed to Venom, who shot her a glare.

"See, that's Drago's lessons in your head. The only reason you don't like dragons is because Drago told _tortured_ dragons to attack your home. That was not their free will at all." Eret said as he held out his hand a little further and Eira sighed and took it.

"Okay, let's just get back to town." He said as Venom nodded and slowly asended into the cloudy morning sky.

* * *

"Um, Val, a word?" Eret asked as he landed Venom behind a hut.

"Ugh! I'm leaving!" Hiccup exclaimed dramatically as he jumped onto Toothless and took off.

"HICCUP! Get back here!" Valka snapped, but Hiccup was already gone.

"Ahem." Eret said as Valka whipped around and glared at him.

"What?!" She snarled as Eret flinched back.

"I-I'm sorry. Hiccup just said he was going to go back to the nest. He isn't even going to come to the wedding tonight." She sighed.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. But before you go get ready, can you come with me for just a few minutes?" He asked as Valka sighed and followed him behind the hut.

"Who are you?" Valka asked Eira.

"Surprised you don't remember me, name's Eira." She said as Valka's eyes widened in realization.

"You're the girl who saved my life a few years ago." She said in realization as Eira nodded dramatically as if to emphasize how obvious it was.

"Barely got away from my death sentence." She hissed.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that." Valka said, "So why is she here?"

"Well, they were shipwrecked on the island and I found her in the woods on our way back from my old village." He explained as Valka gave him a confused look.

"They?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, where is your brother?" He asked as Eira gestured to the woods.

"I ditched him, Fen was a follower to a crazed, sick idea." She hissed.

"Do you not believe in Drago's ideas?" Valka asked.

"Of course not! He killed my parents and forced my brother and I into slavery!" Eira snapped.

"If you're so against Drago, do you want to join us?" Valka offered as Eira gasped.

"Wha- really?" She asked in shock as Valka nodded.

"Sure, but you have to pass one test, training a dragon." She said as Eira's face fell and she tapped Venom's saddle nervously.

"I-I don't know. I'm not really the dragon training type. Can't I just ride around on Venom with Eret instead?" She asked as Valka shook her head.

"Nope, you need to learn how to train a dragon, I won't trust you if you don't." Valka said as Eira groaned.

"Fine, what type should I train?" She asked as Valka shrugged.

"That's up to you. Eret, ride her back out into the forest, she can choose a wild dragon from there." She said as she turned around and called Cloudjumper.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, when is the wedding?" Eret asked just before Valka took off.

"The ceremony is at 7:30 and the after party is at 8:00." She said before flying off.

"Wedding?" Eira asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Valka and her son Hiccup were actually taken from the island 15 years ago by a dragon. They came back a few weeks ago and now Valka is getting remarried to her former husband and chief of the tribe, Stoick the Vast." Eret explained as Eira have him a shocked look.

"So that kid that was screaming at Valka is-"

"The heir to this tribe, yes. But I'm not sure he's too happy about it." Eret admitted.

"Yikes, I kinda feel bad for that Stoick guy, own son won't accept him." She said as Eret nodded in agreement before taking off.

* * *

"I feel bad. Maybe we should turn around." Hiccup said as he and Toothless neared the edge of the island on a lazy glide.

" _You're right. Your mom is probably crushed."_ Toothless admitted as he was just about to turn around, until he noticed something, it was a ship, correction, three ships, all lined up perfectly at the edge of a rocky natural harbor, being hidden by the trees and just barely visible.

" _Hey, what is that?"_ Toothless asked as Hiccup moved his prosthetic perfectly in sync with Toothless's real tail fin as they went to go check out the mysterious ships.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this." Hiccup muttered as they carefully stayed out of sight before quickly dashing over, but not quickly enough, for a bola shot from one of the ships and Toothless dropped like a fly out of the sky.

"AHHHHHH!"

" _AHHHHHH!"_

"Haha, now what do we have here?" Drago smirked as he slowly walked up to Hiccup and Toothless, who were both struggling against the rope, glaring at him as they did so.

"The dragon rider's little weakness."

 **Okay, so since a lot of you guys leave questions/ things in the comments, I'm going to start doing shout-outs! (Before you get any crazy ideas, no, I am not going to shout-out all 85 reviews because, dang, that would be a _lot_ of work.) p.s. Sorry if I spelled your username wrong, I tend to not pay attention to detail all that much.**

 **dracologistmaster:** **Thanks! And now you know, kinda**

 **midnightsky0612: Thanks**!

 **The Silent Fury: Thanks so much! I've noticed that you look at a lot of my stories and I just want to say, thanks, really**

 **Eeveecat1248: Sequel? I wasn't planning on a sequel, unless all of you want one...**

 **Gordon519: Thanks! (Wow, I'm goings a lot of 'Thanks!'s)**

 **Tangled4ever: Yeah, I actually felt bad for Stoick when I was writing the chapter, is that weird? Probably.**


	17. A Tale of Two Haddocks

"Ugh! Let us go!" Hiccup snapped as he struggled against the ropes.

"Haha, did you really think that would work? You! Get some more rope. You! Muzzle the devil." Drago barked as two men nodded and ran off, coming back soon with a muzzle and a long piece of rope.

"Don't you dare!" Hiccup snarled as the trapper quickly tied Hiccup's hands and feet, well, foot and prosthetic together.

"Ah! Let us go!" He struggled to say as the muzzle was put on Toothless.

" _Great."_ Toothless muttered as a

"What? Is this uncomfortable?" Drago smirked as Hiccup glared at him.

"What do you want with me?!." He snarled to say as Drago chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I don't want you. You are just a little pawn in the big scheme of things. Because I know who you are, heir to Berk. And I also know who your mother _and_ father are. I'm going to use you as bait to reel them in before, well, I'm guessing you already know." He said as Hiccup and Toothless's eyes both widened in horror.

"Don't you _dare_ touch either of my parents! You monster! You torture dragons and humans alike and force them to be in your army! All of this! Your army! Your armada! Everything here exists because of fear. And now your off trying to kill someone who wants to _save_ the terrified people and dragons ?!" Hiccup hissed as Drago lightly chuckled.

"So fear is the thing that runs my army? Well fear is the thing that made you run away from that sanctuary and come here, to this island of killers. The fear that innocent dragons were heing hurt. And fear, is the reason you didn't grow up on this wretched island. Fear can be the motivation to start entire empires! And you think it's a bad thing." Drago said as Hiccup gasped, appalled at the mad man's logic.

"When used like this, yes." He snarled as Drago chuckled again.

"The little boy thinks he's going to convince me to stop this. Funny really." Drago laughed along with a few other men.

"Oh really? I convinced Eret to join us." He said as Drago continued to laugh.

"He was a spy! You really think that he joined you?!" He said as Hiccup continued his confident glare.

"No! He might've been a spy at first but when push comes to shove, he actually cares about us. He put his life on the line two weeks ago to help _us._ " He snarled as Drago glared at him before turning away.

"Bring him to the dungeon. I'll be coming to get him at 7:30. We need to rest and prepare." He said as two men grabbed Hiccup and about 10 men somehow managed to haul Toothless off with him.

" _Crap! He's going to crash the wedding."_ Toothless said, horrified as Hiccup looked around nervously.

" _If everything goes as planned, both my parents are as good as dead..."_

* * *

"Val? Are you okay?" Stoick asked gently as he poked his head through the door and saw Valka looking sadly at the wedding dress in her arms.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just go do whatever it is you have to do." She whimpered as a few tears crashed down her cheeks and Stoick sighed and nodded.

"O-Okay. I was just making sure." He said as he hesitatantly closed the door and Valka sighed.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated with that boy?" She sighed as she started to take off her outer armor and soon was in the slimming wedding dress, which was nothing much, just a plain white dress with a pink flower at the waist.

"Why can't he just be happy for me?"

* * *

"LET US OUT!" Hiccup snarled as he hurled himself at the bars of the prison cell, where two guards were snickering at his futile attempts to escape.

" _Hiccup, it's no use."_ Toothless said as Hiccup growled angrily at the bars and the guards before slumping down next to him.

"We can't just give up. Drago is going to kill my parents and we're the only ones that can stop them." He said as Toothless gave him a confused look.

" _But how? We're trapped in here until Drago opens the cell at 7:30, probably accompanied by 10 guards, there is no way to escape. It's hopeless."_ He sighed as Hiccup whipped around to face him, eyes full of fury.

"We still gotta try. I got a semi-happy ending. I didn't die from the Red Death and now I have a full family along with a girlfriend. But I was too selfish to feel happy for my mom, the person who has been on my side, supporting me no matter what, and I couldn't find it in myself to feel happy for her, to support her. Ugh, I'm such a bad son." Hiccup moaned.

* * *

" _If it's just between you and me, I think Hiccup is slightly a brat."_ Cloudjumper said to Valka as they soared over to village, wasting time before the wedding in 2 hours.

"No, I shouldn't have forced him away from his home. I understand why he's mad but he couldn't have just stayed for 4 more hours, I mean, really." She sighed as Cloudjumper cooed in comfort.

"Thanks. I really appreciate your support thoughout this whole ordeal." Valka said as Cloudjumper nodded.

" _Anytime."_

* * *

 _"Ugh! How long have we been in here!"_ Toothless exclaimed in annoyance as Hiccup looked up from a drawing of a strategy to escape in the dust.

"An hour and shush! I think I have a plan." He said as Toothless walked over to him curiously.

" _Okay, so when Drago comes to get us in an hour and a half, I grab one of my bombs and throw it at him, making the guards around him go and help. After the guards rush me, you pin Drago down as I throw another bomb at the guards. Then I have to, very quickly might I add, get on your back and we bolt out of there as fast as possible. It's a 20 minute flight from here back there if we go quickly so you need to go as fast as possible."_ Hiccup said as Toothless gave him a confused look.

" _But what about the other dragons in his army? They'll be going after us too."_ Toothless said as Hiccup nodded.

" _Yeah, but you can fly a lot faster than those dragons. All we need to do is warn them. If Drago just bursts in without anyone knowing, they'll get killed in no time. But if we give them a 5 minute warning, they still have a slight advance of knowing."_ Hiccup explained as Toothless nodded.

"And now, we wait."

* * *

"Oh gods! It's already 6:30!" Valka exclaimed as she steered Cloudjumper back towards her house and ran inside to fix her hair and put some raspberry juice on her lips as a make-shift lipstick as she rushed around the house frantically, making sure that she looked alright and to see if she needed anything else put on.

"Do I look okay?" She asked as she walked downstairs, where Cloudjumper was waiting.

" _You look amazing. If I wasn't a dragon, I'd be flirting with you right now."_ He said as Valka laughed and walked outside with him.

"Valka!" A familiar voice exclaimed as Eret flew over and landed near her.

"Eira just trained a- whoa." He said as his eyes widened.

"You look awesome. Stoick is a lucky man. Anyway, Eira trained a Nightmare!" Eret exclaimed as Eira flew over on a pale blue, dark blue, and white Nightmare.

"Hey Valka! You taught Eret well. I'd like to introduce you to NightShine." She said.

"Hi there NightShine." Valka said as NightShine looked at her and nodded.

" _Hey."_ She said with little to no enthusiasm.

"So, are you excited?" Eret asked as Valka shrugged.

"I-I don't know. I replayed this over and over in my head when Hiccup was unconscious and every single time I saw Hiccuo being unhappy at first, but always coming back." She sighed.

"That's too bad." Eira said.

"I just expected that he'd be back by now, you know? Being all apologetic and sympathetic. But I guess not." She said as she started walking back towards the Great Hall.

"Man, that Hiccup kid sounds like a total jerk." Eira commented as Eret shook his head.

"Nah, he may seem like it now, but he usually is a lot nicer than this, he's probably just in a mood." Eret said as Eira shrugged and they started walking towards the Great Hall too, Venom and NightShine trailing behind them.

* * *

"Are you ready? Dragon rider." Drago smirked as Hiccup smirked and put a hand on his waist, getting ready to throw it at him and he unlocked the door, the 7 or 8 guards holding their swords, ready to attack if nessesary. The door swung open and as quick as lightening, Hiccup threw to little bomb at Drago, which went off, knocking him back and making the guards run towards Hiccup, swords ready as he felt his waist and didn't feel another bomb, only fabric.

"Crap." He hissed as the guards swung their swords and Toothless pinned Drago to the ground, making him struggle under his grasp.

"AHHHHHHH!" Drago screamed at the top of his lungs as Toothless let out a slight whimper.

"AHHHH!" He screamed again as Toothless slowly started to loosen his grasp.

"Toothless! Don't let him trick you! This is how all those innocent dragons were put into his army!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless shook his head and tightened his grip again as Hiccup whipped out inferno and let the green gas pour out of the end and he clicked the sword and he instantly dove for cover as it exploded with such force that even Toothless shook a little as Hicup raced towards him and jumped onto his back before taking off at maximum speed, throwing off his muzzle as they did so.

" _Okay, good, we're in the clear."_ Toothless muttered as Drago screamed behind them;

"RELEASE THE ARMY AND THE ALPHA! ALL MEN ARE TO GO TOWARDS THE VILLAGE IMMEDIATELY!"

" _Alpha?"_ Toothless asked as they flew over the armada to see a huge head poke its way out of the water, it was a Bewilderbeast. An evil Bewilderbeast with blood-shot eyes and an aura around it that scream 'I WANT TO KILL YOU!'

"Oh no." Hiccup muttered as they zoomed over the forest, the Bewilderbeast chasing after them, along with all the other little dragons in the army behind it.

"This... Is going to be a hard fight." Hiccup said as Toothless shot a plasma blast at the Bewilderbeast, making it roar in pain and annoyance.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Valka's father, Old Wrinkly, asked her as they stood at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered as they heard the music inside turn to the traditional tune in which the bride came in during. (That was weird wording.)

"Valka. If you don't want to remarry Stoick then don't. This is your decision." He said gently as Valka sniffled quickly as she looked down.

"I want to remarry him, but Hiccup is my son. If he is really _this_ against me remarrying, then maybe I shouldn't-"

"Have you always been like this with my grandson?" Old Wrinkly asked as Valka gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think the reason he pouted and stormed away is because he's so used to _you_ doing whatever he wants. Valka, listen to me, really look inside yourself and think, 'Is this what you want?'" He said as she looked down in thought as they he pushed open the huge oak doors and they walked inside.

"Oh-ho. Good luck not choking up on your vows." Gobber whispered in Stoick's ear as Valka swiftly and gracefully walked down the isle.

"So, has Hiccup showed up yet?" Stoick asked quietly as soon as Valka had gotten up to him.

"He's not coming." She whispered as Stoick looked at her in shock and confusion as she turned away.

"Today we reunite two lost souls. One of a chieftain and one of a maiden-"

"Dragon." Valka corrected as the villagers gasped, but Astrid, Eret, and Eira smiled to themselves slightly.

* * *

"AHHHHHH! Watch out!" Hiccup screamed as he and Toothless wove through the blue-green ice that the Bewilderbeast shot out of its mouth.

" _This is not what I was expecting my Saturday night to be like." _Toothless said as he swerved out of the way of a fire ball that was shot by one of the smaller dragons.

"Really? Because we've had some crazy nights." Hiccup commented as Toothless rolled his eyes.

" _Those were Friday nights."_ He said as Hiccup slapped him on the head.

"It's the same thing!" He snapped.

" _No! Fridays is when we do all the crazy crap! We relax on Saturday."_ Toothless argued as Hiccup rolled his eyes and they continued to race towards to village, which was now in view.

* * *

"Stoick, will you stay by Valka's side till the day you die?" The paster asked as Stoick smiled and nodded.

"I do." He said as the village applauded before getting quiet again and looking expectantly over at Valka.

"And will you, Valka, stay by Stoick's side, till the day you die? You _really_ die." He added as the villagers gave him either an angry glare, or a 'Thank you!' look.

"I get it! I messed up!" She snapped irritably as she bit her lip and looked up at Stoick, who was now holding her hand, waiting hopefully.

"I d-" Valka was cut off by a loud crash and a purple flame blasting the side of the hall, creating a huge hole, in which Hiccuo and Toothless crashed through, causing gasps throughout the entire hall as Valka, Astrid, and the rest of the riders instantly sprinted towards them.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled as he moaned and sat up before looking around nervously.

"Drago's coming." He muttered as Valka gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Hiccup thwacked her on the forehead.

"What do you think?! Drago's on the island! We have about a minute before he gets-" Hiccup was cut off by a roar that shook the entire island and the Bewilderbeast stomped on the ground, causing the hall to shake and start to crack.

"EVERYONE! GET TO YOUR DRAGONS IF YOU HAVE ONE!" Valka screamed as the people started to understand the severity of the situation and instantly rushed to their dragons, holding their axe and swords in the air as they flew out.

"Hiccup, you come with me." She said as she got up, Hiccup hastily following.

"Wait? Did she say yes or no?" Gobber asked as Stoick devastatingly shrugged.

"She didn't say. And now she's going straight into battle with one of the most dangerous men in the world. Oh gods." Stoick muttered nervously as Gibber patted him on the back.

"Nothin' can go right with that woman. It's one problem after another in a constant loop." He said as Stoick stomped out of the hall, axe in hand, ready to fight and save the woman he loved, no matter what it took.

"I broke my promise." He said in sadness as he thrust the the huge doors open and entered the fight.

 ** _And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me._**

* * *

 **Okay! And that was that chapter! Ya know, since I'm evil and another update won't come for 6 days ㈴0. Now! Time for** **some shout-outs!**

 **dracologistmaster: Thanks! Yeah, Hiccup _really_ didn't expect that!**

 **Tangled4ever: Really bad indeed.**

 **DeathDragonovaOverLord: Thanks so much! But come on! A spoiler-y request?! I can't answer that! I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Mwahaha! (My god I'm evil today)**

 **Wolfeather101: Thanks!**

 **midnightsky0612: Like I said, I'm evil.**

 **The Silent Fury: Oh my gods thanks so much! But I really don't have what it takes to be an actual writer. Like really, I make way too many grammatical errors. But I'm honestly very flattered. Thanks!**

 **Eeveecat1248: We already figured that out, sooooooo, yeah.**

 **Draposs: Thanks, yeah, I was actually kinda worried about how well my story would do, considering how many 'Hiccup raised by dragons' fics there are. But I was genuinely, happily surprised when I saw how well this did. And since I'm evil (here I go with the evilness again) I usually leave all my chapters with cliffhangers because I'm a big jerk!**

 **Spud: Thanks. It's okay, I got so nervous when I was writing my first story that my hands were literally shaking when I uploaded the first chapter (true story). The best thing you can do is just have optimism. Also, a good fic doesn't come from constant planning and needing to know what happens next. Most of my stories are completely spontaneous, _I_ don't even know what will happen next sometimes, but I'm not saying that planning isn't good, planning can be great sometimes! I hope that help you, and/or any other people that need advice/ help writing a fanfic. **


	18. Battle of Berk

"What do you want me to do?" Hiccup asked as Valka looked around nervously, the Bewilderbeast's huge footsteps making the entire hall vibrate.

"I need you to sneak out and get the King. Without him we don't have even the slightest chance at winning this fight. But make sure _no one_ sees you." She said as Hiccup nodded and jumped onto Toothless before rushing out one of the hall's back doors and swiftly flying away, almost invisible in the not-quite night sky.

" _Come on._ " Cloudjumper said as he gestured to his back and Valka hurriedly ran over to him and they took off through the great oak doors.

"No. No, no, no, no." Valka muttered as she looked at herself, she left all of her gear at the house, which was currently burning at a controlled rate.

"Well Cloudjumper, I guess we'll be fighting the old-fashioned way." She said as Cloudjumper smirked.

" _It's like that 20-year-old never left you_." He said as Valka smiled and they dove down and started to light some of Drago's dragon traps on fire.

"Dragon rider." Drago muttered as he watched Valka with narrow eyes as she jumped off of Cloudjumper's back quickly and untied a rope that bound an unfortunate dragon as it quickly flew away.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." He muttered as he threw a bola at Vloudjumper, who was thrown back by the force, getting tangled up in the netting as Valka looked around desperately before glaring at Drago and running right at him, punching him in the face as she sped by.

"Ow!" He yelped as he whipped around and glared at Valka, who returned it before he threw his bull hook straight at her, which missed. This was a fist fight now.

* * *

"KING! We need your help!" Hiccup screamed as Toothless shot through the tunnel leading to the main part of their icy nest.

" _Hiccup, Toothless, what troubles you?_ " He asked as he lifted his head and faced the panting duo.

" _Drago's attacking Berk._ " Toothless said as the King's eyes turned to slits.

" _WHAT?!"_ He screamed in fury.

"And even worse, he has a Bewilderbeast." Hiccup added.

" _ **EVERYONE! We head to Berk and defeat Drago Bludvist once and for all!**_ " The King commanded as all the dragons in the sanctuary shot out of the icy nest and towards Berk, the King destroying the icy walls as he crashed through, trying to get through.

* * *

"Leave this island alone!" Valka snapped as she dodges Drago's many attempts at punching her.

"Not until you and your little son are as good as dead." He hissed as he threw another punch at Valka, who didn't dodge it in time and was knocked onto her back as he walked up to him and put a foot on her chest, immobilizing her.

"It's too bad. You look so beautiful in this light." Drago muttered as Valka spat in his face.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he pulled back his fist and was about to punch her in the throat, until...

"AHG!" A big blur knocked Drago off of Valka.

"Ah!" Drago's face turned from angry to shocked as he saw Stoick helping Valka up.

"Thank you." She muttered as Stoick gripped his axe and faced Drago.

"For you my dear, anything." He muttered as Valka ran over to Cloudjumper and threw the nets off of him before they shot up from the ground.

"I had a feeling I'd see you here. Being your precious Valka's knight in shining armor." Drago smirked as Stoick slightly loosened his grip on his axe.

"How do you know her name?" He asked in shock as Drago chuckled slightly.

"Too bad you couldn't save her _and_ your little runt of a son all those years ago. It's a pity that Hiccup had to come here so you could finally catch that dragon." He said in a fake sad tone as Stoick let out a war-cry and charged at him, axe raised as Drago ran towards him as well, then, in a flash of purple light, they were both knocked away from eachother as Hiccup and Toothless flew overhead, the King and sanctuary dragons not far behind.

"Good. Now we have a fight." Drago muttered with slight joy as Stoick rammed into him again, making him snarl angrily and run over to his bull hook before they locked into battle.

* * *

"Whoa. Is that?" Astrid asked as Stormfly flew up to Hiccup and Toothless, who were firing plasma blasts in all directions.

"Yep. Those are all the dragons I grew up with." Hiccup said as a green and purple Nadder flew up to them.

" _Hey Hiccup! Who's this?_ " The Nadder asked as he looked at Stormfly, who blushed slightly.

"Oh, Spike, this is Stormfly and Astrid." He asked as Spike ( _not_ a MLP reference! I like the show but I _hate_ Spike!) smirked and flew closer to Stormfly.

" _So, Stormfly huh? Name's Spike, one of Hiccup and Toothless's closest friends and I'd like to get to know you more as well._ " He flirted as Stormfly giggled.

"What is happening?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup, who laughed.

"He's flirting with Stormfly and she's totally into it." He said as Stormfly and Spike nuzzled eachother as Astrid looked at her friend in shock.

"Girl, you're into him?" She asked as Stormfly nodded.

"Oh." She said quietly as Hiccup and Toothless both burst into laughter.

" _Good job Spike! You managed to shock the toughest girl on the island!_ " Toothless exclaimed as they veered away and saw that Eira and Eret were fighting alongside eachother, smirking as they took down their once co-workers.

"This must feel amazing!" Hiccup yelled down to them.

"It really does!" Eret yelled as he elbowed a guy in the gut and Venom slapped the same guy with his tail.

"I haven't felt so happy since I was with my parents back on my old island!" Eira exclaimed as she threw one of her daggers at a trapper, who didn't doge them in time and let lose a blood-curtling scream as Hiccup and Toothless both wince, but she smiled widely, NighShine standing proudly next to her as Hiccup and Toothless flew away.

"So what'd ya say bud. You wanna take down Drago?" He asked as Toothless smirked.

" _I'd be more than happy to._ " He said as they shot through the sky, creating the Night Fury whistle as Drago's Warriors and even some Berkains ducked and screamed.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

"Alright, let's do this." Hiccup muttered as they dive-bombed multiple dragon traps and even went head-to-head with some of Drago's army dragons.

* * *

"Gobber! I need a sword!" Valka exclaimed as she hastily jumped off of Cloudjumper and ran up to the forge window, Cloudjumper fighting off the incoming trappers.

"Val! You shouldn't even be out here-"

"I don't care! Give me a sword _now_!" She snapped as Gobber hastily ran to the back and grabbed a rather plain sword and threw it to Valka, who gladly took it before flying off.

"Thank you!" She yelled.

"Well, someone hasn't lost her spirit." Gobber muttered as he watched Valka, sword raised as she soared over the chaos and over to the King, who was viscously fighting Drago's Bewilderbeast.

" _Stop! Why do we need to fight! Join us, and you'll never have to be afraid of Drago ever again._ " Cloudjumper said as Drago's Bewilderbeast smashed his head into the King's, meaning to crush Cloudjumper, but he dove in time.

" _King, take him down._ " Valka muttered, anger clear in her voice as the King swiped his huge claw and slashed the younger alpha across the face, making him roar out in pain.

" _YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!"_ Drago's Bewilderbeast screamed as he threw the King's head in the air and then threw him on the ground as he pulled back his tusks, ready to stab the King, until...

 _BOOM!_

In a flash of purple light Drago's Bewilderbeast roared out in pain and whipped around to Hiccup and Toothless, who were both smiling to themselves as they doubled back and shot another powerful plasma blast at the already enraged alpha.

" _GET BACK HERE!_ " He screamed as he chased after the duo, leaving the King rolling around, trying to get up.

"CATCH US IF YOU CAN SUCKER!" Hiccup screamed as Drago's Bewilderbeast sucked in before shooting a huge piece of spiked ice in their direction, which Toothless easily avoided.

" _Come on! You can do better than that!_ " Toothless taunted as the Bewilderbeast chased them around.

"King! Are you okay?!" Valka exclaimed as Cloudjumper hovered over him.

" _Thanks to Hiccup and Toothless, yes._ " The King sighed in relief as they looked over at Toothless, who was a nearly invisible tiny black speck being chased by the huge alpha.

" _They're on a suicide mission!_ " Cloudjumper exclaimed as Valka shook her head.

"No. They're brilliant! The alpha can't see them in this lighting, no one can! Toothless is using the night sky as a disguise as he is slowly wearing down the alpha! That's incredible!" Valka exclaimed as Toothless shot multiple plasma blasts at the evil alpha, who then randomly shot ice throughout the air.

" _Hiccup is a true genius._ " The King said proudly as Valka looked down to see Stoick and Drago, still fighting, but Stoick was not looking to good, his swings were sloppy and he barely dodged anything.

"STOICK!" Valka screamed as she did probably the dumbest thing in her life, she dove down and jumped onto Drago's back before plunging her sword into his back, making him scream in pain and fall over, blood seeping out of the wound.

"Val?" Stoick asked in pure shock as her angry expression melted away into regret as she looked at her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I just k-k-killed s-someone..." She trailed off as she looked at the war lord, who was currently moaning in pain, taking in shallow breaths.

"Val, don't beat yourself up-"

"I-I just _killed_ someone." She said again, tears now splashing down her cheeks.

"It isn't your fault. You saw me, struggling, you came to help. _You_ were _my_ knight in shining armor this time. He would've killed me, I'm sure of it, Valka, you saved my life." Stoick said as he hugged Valka, who was sobbing now.

"I-I know, b-but I ended someone's _life_. I know he deserved it but still..." Valka sobbed as Stoick hugged her tighter.

"MOM! DAD! WATCH OUT!" Hiccup screamed as Valka and Stoick both looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless being chased by the Drago's alpha, who had seen Valka kill Drago.

" _YOU KILLED MY MASTER!_ " He screamed in fury as he sucked in and breathed an unnessisary amount of ice on the three humans and dragon.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as she landed Stormfly near the icy spikes and ran over to it, tears forming in her eyes, Cloudjumper behind her.

"Valka." He breathed, eyes wide as they both stared helplessly at the ice, Drago's Warriors cheering while the Berkains stared in silence, shocked and terrified.

"Oh no." Eret muttered as he ran over to the ice as well.

"No." Astrid cried, here eyes closed as tears fell out freely.

"Why?" She muttered quietly as the King roared in unmatched fury as Drago's Bewilderbeast just smirked, happy with his work as the King rammed into him at full force as they locked into battle yet again, except this time, the King wasn't holding back.

* * *

" _Hiccup, Valka, Toothless, all of you will hold a special place in my heart-"_ Cloudjumper stopped his sad talk when, all of the sudden, the ice started to glow bright blue and he quickly pulled Astrid back, who was still feebly hitting the ice.

"Hey! What are you-" Astrid stopped her angry question as she looked at the ice, which as now almost completely glowing until it exploded, ice shards getting everywhere as the smoke cleared and Toothless could be seen _glowing_ the same bright blue as he roared as loud as he possibly could.

" _HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT ME AND MY BEST FRIEND! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN ALPHA_" He roared as Drago's Bewilderbeast turned around and faced him, eyes burning with anger.

" _SORRY EXCISE FOR AN ALPHA! DIE YOU PATHETIC WIMP!_ " He screamed as Toothless charged up multiple plasma blasts and shot them with tremendous force at the tyrannical alpha.

"Oh-ho. This is definitely that craziest Saturday we've had so far." Hiccup muttered, a huge smile plastered on his face as Valka smiled along with him, leaving Stoick in pure shock.

"Oh my gods! Toothless is challenging an alpha!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly as he and the other riders watched Toothless and the King team up on the evil alpha.

"Can you not scream about dragons every second of every day! I'm trying to watch an awesome fight!" Snotlout snapped angrily as Fishlegs shrunk back, not taking his eyes off the fight.

* * *

" _Shall you finish him off or shall I?_ " The King asked as Drago's Bewilderbeast's eyes widened with fear as Toothless looked between each of the alphas.

" _You should._ " Toothless said as the King nodded and thrust his tusks deep into his chest, making a fatal stab at his heart.

" _LONG LIVE DRAGO BLUDVIST!_ " Were the tyrannical devil's last words before his head flopped down and the King pushed him into the water.

"W-We just took down an army." Hiccup said in shock as the King nodded.

" _Indeed. All we have left is to get rid of the trappers._ " The King said as he looked down at Drago's terrified followers, Fen being one of them as he looked angrily over at his sister, who glared at him and mouthed, 'You deserve what you're going to get.'

'I hate you.' He mouthed back as NightShine put a protective wing around her and snarled defensively.

"HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS HAVE SAVED US ALL!" Astrid screamed in joy as all the Berkains and dragons cheered.

"Okay! We can celebrate later! What we need to do now is get these rotten scum off this island." Stoick said as he looked at the trappers, who were terrified more than anything.

"Hey Tooth, can you get rid of these jerks?" Hiccup asked as Toothless smirked and nodded.

" _With pleasure._ " He said as he made the blue lights shine brighter and roared, making the trappers nervously run off the cliffs and into the water.

"No way in hell that I'm jumping off that cliff." Fen said as he eyed the water and was then yanked back by Eira, who was glaring at him furiously.

"You're right. You are going to spend the rest of you life in a cell." She hissed as she dragged Fen towards the dungeon and told the guards to lock him up, which they happily did so.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked as Toothless shrugged.

" _I dunno. I guess we just stay here._ " He said as they looked around, both of their eyes eventually landing on Stoick and Valka, who were staring deeply into eachother's eyes as Valka muttered;

"I do."

 **Okay! So I know this seems like the end but rest assured, it is not! Also, Drago and his Bewilderbeast are both dead in this story, they are not coming back. But I will make some new villains and will probably use Alvin and Dagur as well! Now! Time for some shouts outs!**

 **The Silent Fury: Again, thanks, but I really don't have what it takes to be a writer (BTW I like writing but I really want to be either a vet, cosmologist (not make-up) or a youtuber.**

 **dracologistmaster: Thanks, I hope the fight was as epic as a lot of you hoped it would be!**

 **Tangled4ever: I kept your fangirl alive! :D (even though I was planning on keeping Stoick alive anyway ;) )**

 **midnighsky0612: _I_ didn't think Hiccup was being a brat, I just had Cloudjumper say that to try and cheer Valka up slightly.**

 **Eeveecat1248: Sry, I've never seen Tangled Ever After *dodges knife* I'M SORRY! I've been meaning to!**


	19. Happy Snoggletog!

Hiccup slept peacefully in his bed, until a bang came from the top of the house, followed by Toothless yelling;

" _Come on! I wanna go on a morning flight!_ " He yelled bossily as Hiccup groaned and sat but, sleepily grabbing his riding helmet from his night stand before walking out into the shivering cold.

"I miss the days where I could sleep and you could fly by yourself." He muttered as Toothless jumped off the house and tackled him.

" _Took you long enough._ " Toothless said as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's just go on a flight." He muttered as Toothless burped in his face to annoy him.

"Ah come on ew!" He exclaimed as Toothless smirked and they were off.

* * *

They shoot over some clouds before diving at full sped towards the ocean before shooting back up and nearing two connected sea stacks.

"Okay, lets try this again." Hiccup muttered as he unlatched his prosthetic from Toothless's stirrup and jumped over the sea stack before landing back on Toothless's back.

" _Yes!"_ Toothless exclaimed.

"Finally!" Hiccup added as they started to fly back towards the village.

" _It's a Snoggletog miracle!"_ Toothless joked.

* * *

The village is bustling around, getting ready for something, putting up decorations and playing about.

"Here!" A woman on a Gronkle asked Gobber, who shook his head.

"No, no, that one a wee bit higher!" He yelled as the woman nodded and put a little wreath on a building.

* * *

"Yes! There perfect!" He yelled as Stoick walked up behind him and smiled.

* * *

"Rawr!" A little girl in a Gronkle costume said to Meatlug, who smiled and roared back, making the girl giggle as she chased her around.

"Attaboy Meatlug." Fishlegs said as he put up a few decorations.

* * *

"You ready girl?" Astrid asked as Stormfly as she spiked her tail spikes, making Astrid throw up a few shields and Stormfly shot the tail spikes with perfect aim, pinning them to what resembled a giant Christmas tree.

* * *

"By Odin's bread Gobber, Vikings spending the winter holidays with dragons! What would our fathers say?" Stoick said as Gobber laughed.

"They'd think we lost our minds." He said as they both laughed and Valka hurriedly ran towards them.

"Stoick! There's something I have to tell you!" She yelled as Stoick laughed and hugged her.

"And who would've thought I'd spend another holiday with my lovely wife. Thank you for coming back Val." He said as Valka nodded but mostly ignored his comment.

"Stoick, this is really important! It's about the drag-"

"Well done! All of you!" Stoick exclaimed, cutting Valka off as he congratulated the village, seriously ticking her off..

"I never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace, on the island of Berk." Stoick said as Stormfly nuzzled Astrid, who smiled and patted her on the nose.

" _I don't think anyone expected to see this day._ " Stormfly muttered under her breath before poking her head up in the air along with all the other dragons.

"What the..." Stoick trailed off as they looked at a massive migration of dragons fly over the island as Hookfang roared, making all the other dragons fly after them.

"Hey come back!" Snotlout screamed after Hookfang, who had left him dangling on top of a house.

"MEATLUG!" Fishlegs exclaimed in shock and worry as he ran after her.

Everyone looked in shock at the migrating dragons as Astrid's heart skipped a beat.

"Where's Hiccup?" She asked in terror.

* * *

"What do ya say bud? Wanna go again?" Hiccup asked.

" _No duh._ " Toothles said as they looked in front of them to see the migrating dragons flying right towards them.

"Oh crap! It's mating season!" Hiccup exclaimed as they both tried to dodge the incoming dragons and flew back towards Berk.

" _Oh no, I'm the right age._ " Toothless muttered in horror as Hiccup allowed himself a slight snicker.

"Let's just get back to the village and tell the others." He said as they both flew back towards the village.

* * *

"No no no no no. Don't leave Stormfly." Astrid said as Stormfly looked at her sadly before taking off.

" _Sorry! I have to!"_ She yelled.

Hiccup and Toothless both landed and he ran towards Valka, who was angrily ranting to Stoick.

"I told you to listen and guess what you do?! Ignore me! Am I not worth your time?!" She snapped angrily as Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hiccup! Valka! What's going on?!" Astrid exclaimed as she, Eret, Eira, and the rest of the riders ran up to him, dragonless as Valka looked over to Cloudjumper, who made sure she knew before taking off.

"It's mating season for the dragons. Every year they migrate to another island to lay their eggs." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, ew." Snotlout grimaced as Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked over to Toothless, who was talking to Stormfly.

" _Come on! You're the right age now!"_ She said as Toothless gave her a sad look.

" _I wish I could but my tail fin."_ He sighed as Stormfly nodded solemnly and flew off, leaving Toothless curled up into a ball, not wanting to be disturbed.

* * *

That night the Great Hall was filled with confused murmurs.

"Where did they go?" Was the main question asked.

"The Snoggletog is ruined!" One man screamed as Stoick stood up on the table surrounding the fire-pit.

"It isn't ruined!" He yelled.

"We've celebrated dragonless for generations and there is no reason we can't do it again! Now Valka, please explain where they went." Stoick said as she shot him an angry look as he laughed slightly nervously, he really didn't want to talk about dragons mating

* * *

and laying eggs.

"Okay, so all of the dragons have flown off to lay their eggs. They will be back, but their return migration won't take place until a few weeks _after_ Snoggletog, so I am afraid we will have to celebrate without them." She said as all the young riders groaned, except for Hiccup and Fishlegs, Hiccup was too deep into thought to really pay attention to his mother's statement and Fishlegs was just standing there with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes we are Vikings! We're tough!" Gobber exclaimed as he punched his prosthetic arm in the air, whi

* * *

ch was a stick full of bells and he was wearing a helmet that remebled antlers.

"Well, most of the time." He admitted as everyone groaned.

Then, Snotlout sighed and stood up, walking out of the rest of them followed.

* * *

"Well that was depressing." Ruffnut said as they walked through the empty village.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to spending the holidays ith Stormfly." Astrid sighed.

"Yeah, Venom and I were going to spend our first Snoggletog together." Eret sighed.

"Same with me and Moonshine." Eira said.

"Hey, why do you look so happy? Don't you miss Meatlug?" Tuffnut asked Fishlegs, who froze at the comment and started to fake-cry.

"Y-Yeah, I just miss him so much!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, Meatlug is a she Fishlegs." Hiccup said as Fishlegs's eyes got wide.

"That actually clears up a few things." He said before walking off suspiciously.

"Hey! How about we make up a whole bunch of new Snoggletog traditions? Ya know, to bury the sadness!" Astrid exclaimed as they all rolled their eyes, except for Hiccup, who nodded approvingly.

"Ya know I think Astrid's onto something." He admitted.

"Easy for you to say, you're dragon can't leave without you." Tuffnut said as he pointed to Toothless, who was eyeing the edge of a cliff, whimpering slightly as Hiccup looked at him sadly.

"Must be nice." Ruffnut sneered as they all walked off except for Hiccup, who looked at Toothless sadly before sighing.

* * *

The next day the village was anything but joyful. The little kids that played around with the dragons now built a life-size snow statue of Meatlug and they all groaned slightly.

"YAK NOG! GET YOUR YAK NOG! Come get a frothy cup of cheer!" Astrid exclaimed as she walked through the village.

"Hey! Guys! Try my new holiday drink!" She exclaimed as she walked up to the other riders, except for Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Ew, what's that smell? Is that you?!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he pushed Ruffnut away in disgust.

"it's yak nog!" Astrid said as she poured a disgusting, chunky beverage into cup, making them all grimace.

"Eugh! If I drank that I'm going to yak nog all over the place." Tuffnut said in disgust.

"Would you rather taste a punch in the face?" She threatened as she clenched her fast and Snotlout walked up to her and took a cup.

"It sounds delightful Astrid." He said as he took a sip and immediately tried to contain the urge vomit and swallowed out of sheer terror that Astrid was going to punch him.

"Oh yeah, I can really taste the yak." He said as he put the cup down and Fishlegs ran up to them.

"Oooooh, what is that?" He asked excitedly.

"You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink." Astrid said as Snotlout shook his head behind her in warning.

"Um, you know, I just suddenly and inexplicably changed my mind." He said as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You don't know what you're missing, I bet Hiccup'll like this." She said as she walked towards the forge and Snotlout started to cry at the taste of the yak nog.

"Whoa, are you crying?" Ruffnut asked as Snotlout held his stomach.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out as she walked into the forge.

"Yeah I'm over here." Hiccup said as he grabbed a pair of tongs and walked back over at a project he was working on.

"Here, happy holidays, from me to you." She said as she held out the try of yak nog and Hiccup gladly took a cup.

"Thank you mi'lady." He said as he was about to take a sip, until Astrid asked;

"What are you making?" She asked as Hiccup put the yak nog down.

"Well, Toothless is almost like my brother, and I hate to see him this sad. So I decided to make him this." He said as he gestured to an automatic tail fin as he took a sip of yak nog and drank it like it was no big deal, unlike Snotlout, who was still outside crying and fighting the urge to vomit.

"He's gonna be able to fly without you. That's so cool." She exclaimed as Hiccup nodded and took another sip of the yak nog.

"What if he never comes back?" She asked as Hiccup sighed.

"That is a possibility, Night Furies do mate for life, but I highly doubt Toothless will just, leave." He said as Astrid nodded.

"Welp, I'm going to go spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the forge and Hiccup eyed the yak nog.

"Eh, not any worse than anything my mom makes." He said as he put down the cup and sighed as he looked at the tail fin.

* * *

" _Wake up Hiccup! I want to go on a flight!_ " Toothless yelled as he stomped on the roof of the house and Hiccup walked outside with the tail fin.

"Hey Toothless. You want your flight back?" Hiccup asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

" _No, I don't want my freedom back._ " He retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice as Hiccup walked up behind him and attached the tail fin to Toothless's tail, making him jump back in fear, thrashing it around wildly.

" _AHHHH! Get it off!_ " He yelled until he moved his rear tail fin and the artificial one move with it.

" _Whoa._ " He said as Hiccup smiled.

"So I see you like it-" He was cut off by Toothless taking off as fast as he could, making Hiccup sigh.

"He'll come back, I know it." He said surely, but a little voice at the back of his mind told him otherwise.

* * *

(3 days later)

Hiccup stared sadly at the ceiling of his room before turning on his side and sighing, but he quickly sat up when a bang could be heard from the roof, the same bang that Toothless makes every morning when he wants to go on a flight.

He hastily grabbed his riding gear and ran outside, throwing on his helmet and chestplate as he happily ran out the door.

"Toothless! I knew you'd come back-" he was cut off by his prosthetic slipping on the ice and him falling backwards, looking up to

* * *

see Stoick on the roof, putting some decorations up by pounding them with a hammer.

"Mornin' son!" He exclaimed cheerfully as Hiccup sighed and got up, taking off his helmet sadly.

"Oh, hey dad." He muttered.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you if you could make yourself a Viking helmet. Since we kind of, burned, your old one at you funeral." Stoick sighed as Hiccup gave him a confused look.

"Funeral?" He asked.

"Well you have to remember that we all thought you were dead. So naturally, we had a funeral." He said as Hiccup nodded.

"Well, I gotta go." Hiccup said with sadness in his voice as Stoick put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Wait a minute. Come on, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"It's been 3 days dad. I mean, I know Toothless is off looking for a mate and all that, but still, it's not like him to just leave." He sighed.

"Well I'm sure he's with the other dragons." Stoick assured as Hiccup sighed.

"Actually, I'm just going to go ask mom. She'll understand more." He said before Stoick grabbed him by the shoulder again.

"Look, I've never had the chance to be there for you, can I please just _try_ to understand." He asked as Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"It's just, Toothless is almost like a brother to me, we're so close it's almost like we aren't even friends, it's like something more than friendship, but it's not anything like we're in love. So for him to just _leave_ without even saying goodbye, it just makes me feel lonely." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup, you honestly thought I wouldn't understand what it's like to miss someone, to feel lonely? Especially around this time of year. Son, this is the first Snoggletog I've spent with my _entire_ family. I know what you're feeling, but you have the satisfaction of knowing that he's coming back, a luxury I didn't have." Stoick said as Hiccup sighed and nodded.

* * *

" _Can someone let me go!"_ Hiccup heard a dragon scream. He instantly bolted towards the source of the sound, where Fishlegs was stuffing a bag of fish into a small hut.

Once Fishlegs was gone he instantly opened the door to reveal Meatlug, who had just broken a chain that was attached to a collar on her neck, making her instantly fly out of the hut, taking Hiccup with her.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?!" Astri exclaimed as she watched the two fly away.

"I have no ideeeeeaaaaaa!" He yelled as they faded away into the cloudy sky.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT PRESENTS?!" Fishlegs screamed after them.

* * *

"I can't believe him." Fishleg muttered as Astrid smacked him on the head and gave him a shocked look.

" _You_ can't believe _him_?! You kidnapped your dragon!" She exclaimed as the twins noticed s few lumps covered in hay and went to check it out.

"That makes it sound so mean." He whimpered as the twins gasped.

"Uh, guys." Tuffnut said.

"She flew away the second she was unleashed!" Astrid snapped.

"I am 72% sure she wanted to stay." Fishlegs defended as both of the twins gasped.

"GUYS!" Tuffnut said louder as they revealed a bunch of Gronkle eggs.

"Are those-"

"I think Meatlug laid some eggs." Ruffnut said as Astrid lit up and grabbed one of the eggs and wrapped it in a little bow.

"Since everyone misses their dragons, this could be a new Snoggletog tradition!" She exclaimed as Snotlout groaned. But they wrapped all the eggs anyway and brought them outside, where they ran around the village, putting them in different houses, smiling as they did so.

"What are all of you up to?" Eret asked as he and Eira bumped into them whilst they were putting an egg into their shared house.

"It's a new Snoggletog tradition. These are Gronkle eggs, so when they hatch, everyone can have a baby dragon to play with until their dragon comes back." She explained as they both smiled and nodded.

"We've never celebrated Snoggletog. Are there any tips on what to do during this time of year?" Eira asked as Asrrid looked from the egg back over to them.

"Basically just be cheerful. That's literally all you need to know." She said before walking off as Eret and Eira sat down

* * *

near the egg and inspected it curiously.

* * *

"Meatlug! How much longer?" Hiccup asked as they both soared over some clouds.

" _We're here._ " She said as they flew over another patch of clouds and you could see a ring-shaped island with crystal blue water in the middle, she landed and walked off while Hiccup jumped off her back and looked around. He wasn't really interested in the baby dragon considering that hatchlings were always littered throughout the sanctuary.

"Toothless! Toothless!" He yelled, but Toothless was nowhere to be found.

" _Hiccup?_ " A familiar voice asked as Hiccup instantly perked up and climbed a little ledge to find Stormfly, Hookfang, Moonshine, and Cloudjumper, all sitting together as they admired their hatchling.

"Cloudjumper!" He exclaimed as he instantly ran up to his father figure. Even though they were back on Berk and he had excepted Stoick as a dad, he still looked up to Cloudjumper in a way that a child would look up to their parents.

"Moonshine, Hookfang, Stormfly. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He sighed as they all laughed and Stormfly nuzzled her hatchlings close to Hiccup.

" _Hiccup, these are my hatchlings, Emerald, Amethyst, and Sapphire."_ She said as Hiccup laughed and scratched them gently.

"Oh, have you guys seen Toothless? I have no idea where he is." He asked as they all shook their heads.

" _I thought Toothless couldn't fly on his own._ " Cloudjumper said.

"Well, I made him an automatic tail fin that he could work himself. Anyway, if he's not here than he's probably going to come back sometime soon." Hiccup said as he looked over at Cloudjumper.

"Hey, CJ, can you give me a lift back to Berk?" He asked as Cloudjumepr nodded and bowed his head, allowing Hiccup to get on and hold onto Valka's saddle.

"Okay! Bye gang! See you all in a few weeks." He yelled, until other dragons started to fly up too.

"Crud, I think I just started the return migration." He muttered.

" _Yeah, we should've snuck off the island instead._ " Cloudjumper admitted as they flew away the other dragons following, but they all stopped when they realized that the hatchling were too young to fly.

"Oh great." Hiccup muttered as the hatchlings tried to fly after them, but then an idea popped into his head and he steered Cloudjumper away from the island to go get something.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?! Everyone is going to be so surprised!" Fishlegs exclaimed as Valka ran up to them, a grave expression on her face.

"Do you know who put those dragon in eggs in all the houses?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, we did. Is that a problem?" Snotlout asked, slight impatience in his voice as her eyes widened with horror.

"GRONKLE EGGS EXPLODE WHEN THEY HATCH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and explosions started to happen all around them, adorable Gronkle hatchlings flying all over the place.

"Oh no." Astrid muttered as all the houses and even the big Snoggletog tree lit on fire.

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING ON!" Stoick yelled angrily as Astrid nervously bit her lip.

"The eggs explode." She muttered as one final house blew up behind them and they all bit their lips nervously.

* * *

Villagers are walking around the town, repairing broken rooves and burned buildings.

"This a disaster." Stoick muttered as he, Valka, and Gobber walked past some of the damage and into a mostly burned down down, where Astrid was fixing the roof.

"Eh, Berk is not so bad." Gobber said.

"Not so bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have up and left us-"

"Laid their eggs." Valka corrected with a slight undertone of anger.

"Let's just face it, this holiday is a disaster and what are these people looking at?" Stoick asked angrily as he looked up as well to see a huge flock off dragons carrying half a boat.

"It's Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed.

"And our dragons!" Astrid added joyfully as Valka just face-palmed.

"You of all people should know not to disturb these types of things." She muttered under her breath and they got close enough to the ground that they let the ship go and little dragons poked their heads out of the boat, making Valka laugh slightly, of course Hiccup wasn't just going to _leave_ the hatchlings.

"Well done son." Valka congratulated as he jumped off of Cloudjumper and walked over to them.

Meatlug flew over the crowd sadly until finally spotting her little hatchlings, who all ran towards her and she landed and regurgitated some fish.

"MEATLUG!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he ran up to her and tackled her into a huge hug.

"Stormfly! You're back! And you have babies!" Astri exclaimed as Emerald, Amethyst, and Sapphire ran up to her playfully.

"EVERYONE! BRING YOUR DRAGONS TO THE GREAT HALL! WE FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE!" Stoick exclaimed as they all cheered and Valka walked up to Hiccup, confused.

"Where is Toothless?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He sighed as Valka brushed his bangs out of his face and hugged him.

* * *

The Great Hall was exetremely joyful that night. Everyone was happy to reunite with their dragons and play with their hatchlings, but Hiccup just wandered around the hall sadly, looking at all the dragons and riders bonding, he was the only one without a dragon or some form of company.

"Hiccup. This must be hard. But you did an amazing thing." Astrid said as she walked up to him.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him on the lips before hugging him

"Where did Toothless go?" He asked in vain as Astrid sighed.

"I don't know." She said as she looked up and smirked, in the doorway, stood Toothless and behind him, one adult Night Fury and three hatchlings.

"Wow, I really wouldn't want to be you right now." Astrid said as Hiccup gave a confused and slightly hurt look.

" _Hey Hic!_ " Toothless said, making Hiccup whip around and smile in joy.

"Toothless!" He exclaimed as he ran up to him and hugged him.

" _Lily, this is Hiccup, Hiccup, this is Lily._ " Toothless introduced as the other Night Fury, who was dark green and had light pink eyes, smiled and nodded.

" _Hey._ " She said.

" _Sup._ " Hiccup said as Toothless laughed and nudged the three hatchlings forwards.

" _And these are Rosie, Forest, and Darkscale."_ He introduced and he gestured to each of the hatchlings, one with dark grey scales and pink eyes, one with dark green scales and grass green eyes, and one with jet black scales and grass green eyes with bits of pink in them. (In that order.)

"It appears that I got grandchildren from Toothless before you." Valka said as Hiccup rolled his eyes and started to play with the three little hatchlings.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid exclaimed as the entire hall cheered.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup woke up to the sound of Toothless banging on the roof, he gladly got up and walked out odds to see that the village was covered in a thick blanket of snow. He smil d and walked around the house where Toothless, Lily, Rosie, Forest, and Darkscale were standing.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing out here?" Hiccup asked as Toothless gave Lily a sure look while she gave him an unsure one as Toothless pulled out his old saddle and tail fin.

" _I want you to give me this tail fin."_ He said as Hiccup kicked it aside.

"You don't need it anymore. You can fly on you're own." He said as Toothless nudged it towards him and gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"You want it this much?" He asked as Toothless nodded.

" _Yes, as long as you have a fake leg, I want to be grounded until you get onto my back. I want to fly together._ " He said as Hiccup shrugged and put the old tail fin and saddle back on him and he smiled.

"Happy Snoggletog." Hiccup said as Toothless smiled.

" _Happy Snoggletog."_

 **This is literally the longest chapter I've ever written. And I wrote it in two freaking days. Anyway, I'm completely brain-dead right now and I won't be doing shout-outs this chapter. Sorry!**


	20. Framed (part 1)

Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, and Cloudjumper all walked through the village, talking to eachother and getting an occasional friendly 'how are you doing?' from a villager or dragon.

"Okay! I'm just saying that maybe, possibly, I could turn into a dragon." Hiccup said as they all rolled their eyes and laughed.

" _Hiccup. You can't turn into a dragon. It's impossible!_ " Cloudjumper said.

"Yes, it really is. And besides, where did you even get that idea? You are _my_ son. You have a human mother and a human father. You are a human and that's all you'll ever be." Valka said.

"But even even said I have the soul of a dragon! I'm just sayin' maybe." Hiccup argued.

" _Dude, you aren't going to turn into a dragon. There is nothing else to it._ " Toothless said flatly.

"But I mean come on! I can speak dragonese! I have a sword that shoots _fire_! I'm even working on a flight suit!" He exclaimed.

" _Why are you so persistent on this! It was cute when you were five but you're 15!_ " Cloudjumper exclaimed.

"Look, can't a 15-year-old dream?" He asked as Toothless rolled his eyes and tripped him with his tail.

"Hey!" Hiccup snapped in annoyance as he got up and dusted himself off when an old, unpleasant looking man walked up to them with an annoyed look.

"I see that the demon lover and her little weakling of a son have come back." He snapped as Hiccup, Toothless, and Cloudjumper looked at eachother in shock, but Valka just rolled her eyes.

"I missed you too Mildew." She said sarcastically.

"Um, excuse me but, uh, why exactly do you hate my mom?" Hiccup asked as Mildew shot him a dirty look, making him flinc back a little.

"That demon lover has waisted 15 years forcing the village to look for her!" Mildew snarled.

" _Demon? Demon?! Now you listen here and you listen good!_ " Toothless roared as Hiccup put a hand on his snout, calming him down.

"Mildew." A stern voice came from behind them as Stoick walked up to them, an annoyed and angry scowl on his face.

"The thing I can't fathom is how easily _you_ fell into their trap! How can you just instantly forgive someone for making you think they were dead!" Mildew snapped angrily.

"You can forgive someone for almost anything if you love them." Stoick retorted with venom as Mildew grumbled and walked away, accidentally bumping into Eret and Eira, they apologized while he called them 'Satan Worshippers'.

"Okay. Who was that man and why did he called us 'Satan Worshippers'?" Eret asked in confusion as he and Eira walked up to them.

"Beats me. All I know is that guy is a total jerk." Hiccup said angrily as he looked away, tapping in fingers in annoyance.

"That was Mildew. Almost everyone in the village hates him, he finds a way to complain about everything." Stoick explained.

"He was probably referring to your past of working with Drago." Valka said as Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and flew away angrily.

"Something tells me that Hiccup and Mildew aren't going to have the best relationship." Eira said as they all nodded and Hiccup let out an angry yell as he flew away.

* * *

"I hate that guy, _so_ much!" Hiccup screamed in annoyance as they all walked into their newly aquired dragon training arena, except they _trained_ dragons there instead of _being_ trained how to kill dragons.

"Hiccup. No one likes him." Astrid assured.

"I know! But still! You can't just ignore the fact that someone irrationally hates you and the creatures you grew up with! It's like me absolutely hating all humans, it just doesn't make sense!" He exclaimed.

"Well, your mom did leave the village for 15 years made everyone think you were dead." Fishlegs admitted.

"But it was to protect me! That is a totally reasonable explaination!" He snapped before walking in front of them angrily.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough of her beauty sleep." Snotlout muttered to the twins, who snickered and nodded.

"Okay! Now today we are going to do target practice, so Toothless, can you demonstrate?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded as he shot two plasma blasts perfectly at some barrels, making them explode on contact, until Hiccup took a closer look and his eyes widened in fear, burned fish everywhere and a label on the side of the barrel that clearly said 'FOOD STORAGE: DO NOT DESTROY.'

"Food storage? Hiccup! You blew up 50 pounds of fish for winter!" Fishlegs yelled.

"N-No. I swear I got them from my house. They were just laying around. No fish in them." He said with a panicked tone of voice. Sure, in the sanctuary they always had loads of food, but on Berk, not so much.

"Look! Look what he did!" A familiar voice came from behind as Mildew lead Stoick in and he instantly noticed the fish everywhere.

"D-Dad. I swear. I got them from our house! Y-You can even ask mom!" Hiccup pleaded as Stoick whipped around and glared at him.

"That was almost 35 meals!" Stoick yelled angrily.

"B-But-"

"He's lying! I saw him smuggling those barrels from food storage myself! I can prove it!" Mildew exclaimed as he lead them both to food storage, a confident glare on Hiccup's face pointed at Mildew as they got there and two barrels were indeed missing. And next to the missing barrels were three black scales and a boot print, Hiccup's boot print.

"Wha...?" Hiccup trailed off in shock. He was never even in the building, how in Thor's name was his boot print there.

"Hiccup! You are going to get all of this fish back. No dragon." Stoick said sternly.

" _Hey! He didn't do it!"_ Toothless snapped angrily, his nose flaring and a faint blue could be seen glowing under his scales.

"Come on bud. Let's just go." Hiccup sighed in defeat as Toothless snarled at Mildew one last time before walking away.

* * *

"Stoick! It wasn't him, he asked me if he could use the spare barrels around the house, see-" Valka was cut off by her reasoning whe she noticed none of the spare barrels were missing.

"Uh huh." Stoick said unenthusiastically as Valka looked at him and back at the barrels in shock.

"But I watched him leave with them! H-How is this even possible?" She asked in shock as she ran her hands through her hair in confusion.

"Val. Why are you lying to me? I love the boy as much as you but I didn't expect you to _lie_ just to get him out of trouble." Stoick said as Valka gave him a hurt and shocked look.

"And _I_ can't believe _you_ for thinking that _I_ would lie! Hiccup didn't do it!" She snapped angrily as the door creaked open and Hiccup walked in, Toothless close behind as they both yawned.

"Hey mom. Dad." He said, slight venom on the word 'dad' as he walked past them.

"It took 15 hours but I finally got all the fish you wanted." He sighed before walking up into his room and instantly crashing onto his bed.

"How much fish did you make him get?" Valka asked with a threatening undertone.

"The same amount that he destroyed. 50 pounds." Stoick replied as Valka's eyes widened in anger before she turned on her heel and walked out before getting onto Cloudjumper and flying away.

* * *

"Okay. Today, instead of target practice, we are just going to learn new flight maneuvers." Hiccup explained as they all nodded in approval.

"Okay! Venom! Nightshine. You go to the left and right of us! Everyone else! fly a few feet behind each of them and a little to either the right or left depending on which side you're on!" Hiccup commanded as everyone got into position and they flew across the sky in a 'V' position.

"Yes! Alright dragon riders! Let's fly back down to the Great Hall!" He exclaimed as they all descended near the Great Hall, Hookfang roaring and lighting up as Snotlout hurriedly got off his back.

" _Oh gods! My back itches!_ " He screamed as Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked in.

"Too bad Snapjaw left to go serve the King in Cloudjumper's place." He mutter very quietly under his breath as he walked in to see a complete mess.

"STOICK! Cloudjumper didn't do it! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Valka snapped in rage as Stoick kept trying to walk away from her until he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Valka! Face the facts! You weren't with him all day! And we found little tan scales around the ground!"

"And these are definitely Stormcutter claw marks. You can tell by the thickness and deepness of the scratch." Fishlegs piped up as he looked at the claw mark on one of the walls.

"Why look at this. Those dragons have done it again!" Mildew exclaimed as Valka whipped around and glared at him.

"Look! I know you don't like dragons but Cloudjumper would _never_ do anything like this! So talk!" She demanded furiously as Hiccup walked up behind her and glared at Mildew.

"Val, just calm down. Cloudjumper did it. The sooner you except that the better." Stoick said soothingly as Valka shot one final glare at Mildew before walking away.

"Why? Just why?" Hiccup asked before following them out.

* * *

"He's just such a jerk!" Hiccup yelled angrily as Toothless played with his hatchlings.

" _Well as along as he doesn't touch these little rascals, I'm pacified._ " Toothless said as Rosie crawled onto his head and sneezed.

"I know but-" Hiccuo was cut off by a loud bang and they raced over to see the entire forge on fire, Stormfly standing next to it.

" _I swear to Thor, Odin, Freja, Loki, and all the other gods that I did not do this._ " She said as the Stoick walked up to Hiccup with a vicious glare.

"All of our weapons. Gone! These dragons are leaving this island! By tomorrow Berk will be dragon free!" Stoick yelled as the villagers nodded in approval.

"Stormfly! What were you thinking!?" Astrid screamed.

"It wasn't her fault." Hiccup sighed as Astrid gave him a confused look.

"She swore to all the gods it wasn't her fault." He sighed.

"Stoick! This wasn't her fault! Stormfly would never do something like this!" Astrid pleaded.

"Ah, yes, listen to the girl Stoick! She was the one that got us into this mess! Her and your oh so innocent wife! If she hadn't stayed away from Berk none of this would've ever happened!" Mildew screamed as Hiccup was about to yelled at Mildew to shut his face, but Astrid held him back and shook her head as he looked over at Stormfly, who looked like she was about to cry, Sapphire, Emerald, and Amythest trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't working.

"You should also get rid of the boy. He's too dragonish for the likes of this village." Mildew added as Hiccup glared at him and Valka walked up to them and punched Mildew right in the face.

"Go die in hel." She hissed with venom before stomping on his foot and walking away.

"Go mom!" Hiccup exclaimed as Stoick picked him up and threw him into Toothless.

"Ow! What was that for-"

"You are banished from the village too. All you do is talk about how nice and innocent dragons are, but look at this! At least your mother knows where to draw a line!" Stoick yelled as Hiccup stuttered in shock.

"You can't do that!" Astrid yelled as Stoick shot her a murderous glare, making her back down.

" _Too dragonish huh? Well let's see if your stupid childhood dream will work._ " Toothless said as Hiccuo smiled and laughed.

"In my dreams. But I wish." He said, getting angrier as the sentence progressed and his eyes filled with his irises, they were completely green and his pupils turned to slits as a few scales popped up onto his cheeks and his hair started to turn darker before he calmed back down and returned to normal and gasped in shock.

"Don't look at me." He muttered before jumping into Toothless and taking off.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled, but it was too late.

"Why would you do that?!" She screamed angrily at Stoick, who flinched back as she punched and kicked him.

"He! Is! Your! Son!" She yelled.

"COME BACK!" She screamed, taking her attention off of Stoick and back onto Hiccup.

"Demon boy. That's my new name for him." Mildew said before walking away.

"You were always different, but that was good. Don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise." Valka muttered under her breath before Cloudjumper walked up and nuzzled her affectionately.

" _It will be okay,_ " He assured as Valka cried into his wing.

"I want by baby back." She cried as Stoick started to completely regret his decision of banishing Hiccup.

"Yeah, so do I." He muttered.

 **Blah! Okay! So that chapter came from the first things that came from my mind because boy am I tired. But! I'm still going to persist and do shout-outs and can I just say, with none of you taking offense, wow were these hard to think of the review's review.**

 **Tangled4ever: :D is right, more Night Furies!**

 **Midnightsky0612: Thanks!**

 **Eeveecat1248: This is not related to your comment on last chapter but I did find and watch Tangled a Ever After!**

 **Angle-the-hedge: Sweetness overload?**

 **Dracologistmaster: thanks bruh!**


	21. Looming Threat (part 2)

"King, I need your help." Hiccup said as he kept down his riding helmet, the King looking at him curiously.

" _You should know that there is nothing that you can't tell me. So, what is on your mind young heir?_ " The King asked gently as Hiccup sighed and took off his mask, where two bright green draconic eyes took place of the normal human ones.

"This happened on Berk. Right after my dad- Stoick banished me." Hiccup corrected as the King sighed and blew a bit of icy mist onto him, making him giggle.

" _Hiccup, your father was trying to find you for 15 years. Never giving up hope that you are alive, somewhere. And when he did, he vowed revenge. He cares about you Hiccup, you just need to leave it be and wait for Valka to calm him down and bring you back._ " The King said as Hiccup shook his head.

"She can't. All dragons are banished from the tribe too. Just because some bratty old guy _planted_ fake evidence that dragons did horrible things. I mean, he said that _Cloudjumper_ destroyed the Great Hall! That is downright laughable!" He exclaimed as his hair started to turn darker, but the King said nothing, curious about what will happen if he stays angry.

" _No. What else did he do?_ " He asked in an attempt to make Hiccup angrier.

" _He found some of Toothless's scales and my boot print made it look like we meaningfully stole them and destroyed some of the winter provisions! He switched them out for the real empty barrels! And then my mom tried to tell my da- Stoick that I didn't do it and he didn't believe her!_" Hiccup ranted, his voice changing to Dragonese as his fingernails got longer and turned into claws, skin turning black and scales starting to form over the blackened skin.

" _THEN HE BLAMED STORMFLY FOR DESTROYING THE FORGE AND ALL OF OUR WEAPONS!_ " Hiccup screamed one last time before a blinding light surrounded him and then, silence.

" _Hiccup!"_ The King exclaimed as the smoke around Hiccup started to dissipate and where the teenager should've been standing, was an unconscious Night Fury, making all the other nest dragons flock over to them, Toothless slicing his way through the crowd like butter.

" _Oh gods! Hiccup!"_ He screamed as the Night Fury groaned and stood up, shaking its head before looking around then down.

" _AHHHHHHHH!_ " It screamed as all the dragons flinched away, except for the King and Toothless.

" _Hiccup. Hiccup! Calm down._ " Toothless said as Hiccup thrashed around, fear shaking his entire body.

" _Who? What? How?_ " He stuttered as the King gave him a regretful look before entering his mind and saying:

" _Calm down young one._ " Making Hiccup slowly calm down, breathing heavily as he looked around, Toothless giving him a sad look.

" _W-What happened to me?"_ He stuttered.

" _You turned into a dragon. Thor know how._ " Toothless sighed as Hiccup started to hyperventilate, his eyes widening in shock.

" _What?! H-How do I change back?_ " He asked frantically as he looked up to the King.

" _I have never heard of such thing happening to a human, I will try my very best to find a solution. Toothless, can you teach him the ropes of being a dragon?_ " He said as Toothless nodded and padded away, Hiccup stumbling behind him.

* * *

" _You all have to calm down._ " Cloudjumper said as all the dragons roared at eachother angrily them looking at him with a disgusted look.

" _Why does it matter? We were banished from the village because we were too wild. Why can't we embrace it?_ " Venom asked as he and Hookfang started to brawl with each other until Cloudjumper roared to get their attention.

" _You are just proving a false statement! Stoick thinks we're too wild to live on the island. So we have to show him that we're not._ " He said.

" _They aren't wrong._ " A voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Stormfly sadly nudging her saddle.

" _We are wild and crazy. They are all right. Astrid and the rest of our riders couldn't see it because they're so close to us._ " She sighed.

" _But Stormfly, we aren't. It was that awful Mildew who stuck us here._ " Meatlug rationalized as 3 little black figures darted around them along with one big one.

 _"I know we're doing sad talk here but where is Toothless?! These hatchlings are impossible!_ " Lily exclaimed as Forest ran around before jumping up and flapping his wings and started to _glide_ by himself! Before falling to the ground about 10 seconds later.

" _Forest! Since when could you do that?!_ " Lily snapped as Forest walked up to her cheekily.

" _I did it mama! I fly!_ " He exclaimed in pure joy as Darkscale and Rosie jumped up and tried to glide too, successfully doing so for about 10 seconds.

" _Mama! Mama! We flying!"_ Rosie exclaimed.

 _"And shoot fire!_ " Darkscale added as they all shot 3 small plasma blasts that exploded when they hit each other and turned into almost a firework.

" _Oh gods._ " Lily muttered as she gave the other dragons a desperate look.

" _I think Toothless is still with Hiccup somewhere. I'll help you with your hatchlings._ " Cloudjumper said as Liky gave him an unsure look.

" _Are you sure? They are definitely a handful._ " She said as Cloudjumper shook his head.

" _Nonsense. I raised Toothless and Hiccup. I know how to parent two different species. Besides, I'm their 'grandfather' the least I could do is try._" He said as Lily shrugged.

" _Well okay._ " She said as Cloudjumper smiled and they started to chase down the 3 little rascals.

* * *

Valka sadly sat at the edge of one of the many cliffs that overlooked the ocean. A little Nadder toy on her lap, she had made it for Hiccup when he was a baby it he loved it to pieces.

"Oh son, where did you go?" She asked rhetorically as she heard a sheep 'bah' in the distance and looked up to see Mildew, who was walking down a different path with his beloved Fungus the sheep. She had to fight every urge in her body to not walk up and knee him right in his groin. But then, she noticed he was holding something, a fake claw. She hid behind a nearby rock and continued to watch him as he chuckled.

"Haha, that worked better than expected! We even got that dragon boy off the island. It's a pity we couldn't get that dragon lover off the island though. And that blonde she-devil. But don't worry, we'll find a way now won't we?" Mildew cooed as Fugus 'bah'd in happiness before he threw the claw off the cliff and started to walk back towards his house.

"THAT ROTTEN SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIFEFORM!" Valka screamed in anger as she sprinted down back towards the village, forgetting the little doll in her rush.

* * *

"Astrid! How many 'ave you made?" Gobber asked Astrid, who was tirelessly trying to make more weapons.

"Two." She sighed as Gobber shrugged.

"'s okay I've only made 3." He said as they went back to pounding the metal.

"How many do we have?" Stoick asked as he walked into the forge, getting a viscous glare from Astrid.

"Five." Gobber sighed.

"That still leaves 350 more to go." Stoick said as he gestured for them to keep going.

"Well, Stoick, I was just thinking, maybe you shouldn't 'ave sent away the dragons-"

"And your own son." Astrid added with venom.

"And him too. We are almost completely defenseless and now would be a really bad time for Alvin and the Outcasts to attack. Not that any time is a good time." He said as Stoick rubbed his temples.

"I know Gobber, but they destroyed stored food, wrecked the Great Hall, and then destroyed the forge. What was I supposed to do?" Stoick asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, NOT BANISH THEM!" Astrid exploded, "If you even thought to believe Hiccup and Valka for one second you would see that the dragons didn't do it! But you decided to believe Mildew! _Mildew_! The guy that hated Valka before she even came back to Berk and the guy who absolutely despises dragons! Did you ever stop to think _once_ that maybe, just maybe your own wife and son were right?!" She continued before stomping out, her knuckles white as she gripped her axe as tight as humanly possible.

"I 'aven't seen her this mad since the incident involving her uncle Finn." Gobber said as Stoick sighed.

"Just, get back to making the weapons. I'm going to go see is Val is home." He sighed before walking out.

"Don't forget Alvin the Treacherous! It would be a horrible time!" Gobber yelled after him.

"Alvin." He muttered, anger clear on his face as he walked away.

* * *

"Ahhhh! Alvin!" A man screamed as dragon attacked a small island, a man with a choppy black beard, mustache, and hair covered by a helmet stood, looking angrily around.

"Alvin! There are too many!" A man yelled as he ran up to Alvin, who gave him an angry look.

"No! Now move aside!" He yelled as he pushed the man out of the way and tipped a catapult laying on its side over before loading it with a boulder and launching it with perfect aim as it hit a Nightmare right in the stomach.

"Alvin! We have to get inside!" The same man yelled as Alvin looked at the obviously huge amount of dragons before stomping into an underground room and the man closing the door behind him, putting a piece of wood on the handle in an attempt to keep it shut.

"I've had it with these dragons!" Alvin snapped as he and the other man walked to a table with a map and a few other men.

"Savage!" He snapped as the man's eyes widened and he gave Alvin his complete and utter attention, "Is the ship ready?" He asked with impatience.

"We only have a few more preparations." Savage replied.

"No! We need to attack Berk now!" Alvin snipped, "We'll attack under the cover of night." He said.

"Why aren't we taking the whole army?" Savage asked.

"We aren't there to fight Stoick! We're going for one man. The dragon conquerer." He said as Savage nodded.

"A-And you'll get him. I hear he's 10 feet tall and has the strength of a dozen men."

* * *

"I'm telling you! I watched him throw a fake claw into the ocean!" Valka exclaimed as Stoick gave her a skeptical look.

"Val, I know you miss Hiccup-"

"More than anything." She said sadly.

"But you can't accuse a man of high treason like that without evidence." He sighed.

"Fine, listen to a lazy old grump like him instead of your wife. Because I could always go back to the nest." Valka threatened as Stoick sighed.

"Give me one good reason about why I should trust you." He said as Valka turned to face him.

"Because why would I ever lie to you?" She asked with hurt in her voice.

"Okay, how about this. I won't put Mildew in jail but I _will_ bring the dragons back _after_ all the weapons are fixed." Stoick offered as Valka sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get any more out of him.

"Deal." She said resentfully.

* * *

"We need to find a way to get the dragons back on the island before then." Astrid said as she and Valka walked up a small cliff.

"Astrid, do you really think that Stoick will change his mind? I mean, I'm his _wife_. The person he'd been searching 15 years for and even then, he wouldn't listen to me." Valka said as she grabbed the dragon toy she'd forgotten there earlier.

"But we still have to try." Astrid said as they both noticed a ship docked near a sea stack.

"Why would one of our ships be anchored over there?" Valka asked as Astrid ran to the edge and looked out over the cliff.

"B-Because it isn't one of our ships." She said with horror in her voice as they both exchanged terrified looks before running back down towards the village.

* * *

" _You learn like a hatchling_." Toothless said as he watched Hiccup crash into a shard of ice, the King wincing in sympathy as he fell to the ground.

" _Ya know, maybe we could learn how to breathe fire._ " Hiccup groaned as he stood back up.

" _But I can't teach you. It just kinda happens."_ He explained as Hiccup smacked him with his tail.

" _Well at least you have tail control._ " Toothless said as Hiccup glared at him before laying in the soft grass.

" _This is hopeless._ " He sighed as Toothless laid down next to him.

" _No it's not. You're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! The guy who single handedly killed the Red Death and killed Drago and his Bewilderbeast!_" Toothless exclaimed.

" _I didn't do any of that.  You shot the plasma blast into the Red Death's mouth. Mom drove the sword into Drago's back. The King is the one who stabbed Drago's Bewilderbeast. The only thing I did was get us captured by Stoick, threw a temper tantrum and get captured by Drago, and almost got us all killed when we got trapped in the Bewilderbeast ice._" Hiccup said, " _I'm not a hero. I'm just a clutz who lost a leg and turned into a stupid dragon!"_ Hiccup screamed as he felt a burning in the back of his throat and opened his mouth just in time for a plasma blast to shoot out.

" _And just learned how to breathe fire._ " Toothless smirked as Hiccup flattened his ear plates to his head.

" _Great, more possibilities for screwing things up._ " He sighed as the King stepped up and Toothless backed away.

" _Hiccup. You may not be the best warrior or the most careful. But I have watched you grow up. I have seen you overcome so many things. You've defeated adversaries left and right. You brought peace to an entire village. You even reunited your family. You are not a screw-up. You are the greatest person I have ever met. When you were a babe, and Cloudjumper had just brought you and your mother to the nest. We all feared for your life. A tiny, helpless baby living among dragons in an Arctic climate? That just spells out death. But you made it through, and no one is ungrateful. You've lived through thick and thin, and can I just say-"_ The King was cut off of his proud speech went Spike came barreling into the nest at full speed.

" _Spike!"_ Hiccup exclaimed as they ran up to him.

" _Hiccup! Toothless! Berk is being attacked by Outcasts and I don't know where the others are! We need your help._ " He said as Toothless looked at Hiccup with determination.

" _You can do it. Fly to Berk with us._ " He said as Hiccup's eyes widened.

" _Toothless, your hatchlings can fly better than me. I can't do it-"_

 _"I also heard they were going after a man called the 'dragon conquerer'. He might mean your mom, or Astrid._ " Spike said as Hiccup snarled and jumped into the air, trying his very best to get a rhythm going before he finally started gliding.

" _Look! I'm doing it! I'm flying!_ " He exclaimed in pure joy before Spike took off too and Toothless flapped his wings and took off with them, but then realized that his tail fin was gone, how in the world could he fly.

" _Hiccup..._ " Toothless trailed off as Hiccup twittle do with his non-exstitant thumbs.

" _Well I made a few adjustments to that tail fin where I can control it, but you can also fly on your own._ " He said, slightly sheepish, but Toothless didn't care at the moment, the only thing that mattered was getting to Berk.

* * *

"Ah, it's good to be back on the shores of Berk." Alvin smirked as he and the rest of the Outcasts jumped off their boat, completely covered in armor and weapons.

"Good for us, not for the Berkains." Savage smirked as they all laughed and started to walk towards the village.

* * *

"Now is not time to panic!" Stoick yelled to all the terrified Berkains, who were talking among each other with panicked voices.

"That's what the Outcasts want!" He added, the villagers still not calming down.

"The only good thing Drago taught us was to always keep a weapon on hand." Eret muttered to Eira, who nodded as they both held their daggers.

"Stoick!" A man yelled as he ran up to Stoick, who turned around expectantly.

"Sven! Did you get a head count?!" Stoick asked as Sven nodded.

"30 men at least. All armed to the teeth." He said as Stoick grumbled something under his breath.

"See! This is what happens when we try to live among dragons! This is all thanks to your beloved wife and son!" Mildew snapped as Stoick glared at him.

"I don't have time for you right now! Bucket, Mulch, lead to children and elders to the far side of the island." Stoick commanded as a short and plump man that resembled a beach ball and a tall man with a bucket on his head nodded and walked off.

"We can help fight. We were all trained as warriors." Astrid said as Stoick sighed and looked around.

"She may have been trained, but I was born a warrior." Snotlout said proudly as Stoick grabbed a small axe and was about to hand it to Astrid, until she showed him the axe that she made earlier and begrudgingly gave it to Snotlout, who was elated to take it.

"That was Alvin's. You two, go defend the children and elders." He said as they nodded and ran off.

"Should we go with them?" Eret asked as he and Eira held up their daggers.

"Sure." Stoick said as they nodded and ran after them.

"Stoick. Let me bring the dragons back." Valka said as Stoick shook his head.

"No, you come with us and protect the village." He said as Valka gave him an angry look.

"We need our dragons! They are our only defense!" She snapped as Stoick walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek, making her flinch back.

"Oh no. Don't you go trying to be all romantic and heartfelt-" She was cut off by Stoick pulling her into a deep kiss and after about a second or two, she stopped fighting back.

"I can't lose you." Stoick sighed as he pulled away.

"But it's our only hope. Please, for me, for Hiccup, let me go get them." She said as Stoick kissed her again before handing her her staff, which she dropped while in her moment of weakness.

"Be safe." He said as Valka ran out.

"I will." She said before Stoick turned back to the other warriors, Gobber having a huge grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" Stoick asked accusingly.

"How cute you and Val are together." He said as Stoick rolled his eyes and they started to walk out with determination on their faces, except for Gobber, who still had the stupid grin on his face.

 **Okay, so I know this is a day late. And I'm sorry. But I have a question for you guys. Would you rather A: Have me update every two days but have the chapters shorter and crappier or B: Have me update every three days but the chapters will be longer and better. I'll have a poll up on my profile so you can choose. Now! Time for some shout-outs!**

 **ivanganev1992: Haha! I laughed so hard when I read the end of the first sentence. And yes, I did choose Mildew _after_ Drago and his Bewildebeast.**

 **Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU: Yep, he did just do that.**

 **midnightsky0612: Sure, *rolls in a weapons cart* do you want an axe, sword, dagger, bow, war hammer... (Goes on for like 20 more minutes) and finally a mace. So? Which one do you choose?**

 **Eeveecat1248: Isn't what cool?**

 **Angle-the-hedge: O_O**

 **Midnight Wonders: You actually gave that idea so, thanks.**

 **Drew Luczynski: midnightsky0612's got your back on that.**

 **PartyAnimal135: Yep, with my own little twists. (But you already know that)**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Don't** **worry, I hate him too.**

 **Iron Pikachu: And dragon body**

 **dracologistmaster: They haven't totally forgiven him (because I know it kinda looks like it). And don't worry, Mildew's definitely gotta watch his back.**


	22. Alvin and the Outcasts (part 3)

"Oh how I miss you Meatlug. It's such a beautiful night, I wish you were here with me. " Fishlegs sighed as he sat on a secluded cliff, unfortunately for him Alvin and the Outcasts walked up behind him mad he smirked.

"It's really sad how desperate you Berkains are." Alvin said as Fishlegs fearfully turned around as he lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now, who's the dragon conquerer!" Alvin hissed as Fishlegs looked around, terror in his eyes until he finally let out the loudest, highest pitched scream he could muster up before Alvin threw him over the cliff and walked away as Fishlegs popped up and swam to shore.

* * *

Valka ran through the dark village, making sure not to be seen as she ran to the dock, but froze when an Outcast ship pulled into the harbor, making her flatten herself against the cliff before running back to the village, where two groups of Outcasts cornered her. She quickly made a dive for under cart and watched fearfully as the two groups walked past.

"Keep lookin'!" One of the men yelled as Valka let out a sigh of relief before she turned around and gasped. Fishlegs was huddled up in a corner right behind her.

"Fishlegs! Dear, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah, but I think Alvin's looking for Hiccup. He said he wanted the 'dragon conquerer'." He said as Valka looked down in thought.

"Wait, if I turn myself in I can tell them to bring me to dragon island, I have to track them down." She said as she sprinted out from under the safety of the cart.

* * *

"Haha, look at this." Alvin smirked as he bent down and picked up a bent and twisted sword.

"The armory is gone. They're completely defenseless." Savage smirked as they walked up to the Haddock household.

"Huh, do you think I should knock?" Alvin asked sarcastically as they al laughed and he kicked the door in.

"STOICK! Show yourself!" He commanded as he looked around, the house was completely deserted.

"Running like a coward huh? Well that _is_ his best quality. Turned and ran even when his own family was going to die. Pathetic." Alvin hissed.

"A-Alvin! Sir! We saw fresh tracks leading into the forest and a report of a big guy with a bucket on his head headin' down to the beach!" A man said as he ran up to Alvin, who groaned.

"You, go into the woods." Alvin commanded as about 5 warriors ran into the woods.

"And where are we going?" Savage asked.

"To the beach." Alvin said as they started to head towards the beach and Valka peered around the house, listening intently before turned back over to Fishlegs, who was practically shaking.

"Here, take my staff and go warn Stoick." Valka said as she thrust her staff into the young Ingerman's arms.

"N-No. I can't even take this-"

"Don't argue with an overprotective mother. Hiccup might be gone but I can't have you or any of the others be hurt, or I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She said as Fishlegs nodded nervously.

"Okay, now go. I'll try and get ahead of Alvin to warn the children and elders." She said as they both ran their separate ways.

* * *

"When they come looking for us they have to come through here." Gobber said as Stoick looked around before looking back at him.

"So, what do we have?" He asked.

"Yeo frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife." Gobber sighed.

"And what are we going to do when we find Alvin? Bake him a cake!" Stoick snapped as Gobber shrugged and picked up the knife.

"Eh, a pie would be good too." He said as he threw the knife into a tree, which split in half.

"Well that could be useful." He said as Stoick looked at the tree in shock.

* * *

"It's okay everyone! The cave is just up ahead!" Mulch exclaimed as they all walked down a little hill and he looked around.

"Wait a minute? Where's Bucket?" He asked as a little girl walked up to him.

"He went back to get my lamby." She said innocently as Mulch groaned and walked back up the hill and into the forest.

"Why am I always lookin' for Bucket? Bucket!" He yelled as Bucket appeared from the bushes, carrying a stuffed lamb toy.

"Oh, you had one job and that was to bring up the rear!" He complained.

"But the little girl, the look on her face. The tears welling up in her eyes." Bucket defended as Mulch groaned before just gesturing him back towards the group.

They started walking for about five seconds until they were held at spear-point and Alvin walked up behind them.

"Oh, you made it easy for us Bucket. It's hard to miss a towering half-wit and his lamb." He smirked as the Outcasts started to laugh and Valka hid behind a nearby tree, hiding behind it as they walked past, using her slim figure to her advantage.

* * *

"There 'e is! Get 'em!" An Outcast yelled as Gobber sprinted away through the woods.

"Oh you lousy Outcasts!" He yelled as the Outcasts followed him.

"You'll never take me alive!" He yelled again as he jumped off a small cliff and cornered himself by a rock wall.

"Oh no. It appears you've cornered me." Gobber said as the Outcasts charged, but a fist knocked one out cold as Stoick and the rest of the Berkains appeared, fighting off the Outcasts and Stoick even managing to get one of their axes.

"That was too easy." Gobber said as a rustling came from the bushes.

"Stay here." Stoick commanded as he ran up to a rock, where he saw a figure run past as quick as it could.

"Outcast." He muttered before sprinting even faster then the figure and tackling it to the ground.

"Ah! Stoick! No!" Fishlegs screamed as Stoick jumped off of him and gave him an angry glare.

"Fishlegs! For Thor's sake I could've killed you!" He snapped as Fishlegs shakily got up.

"T-Thank you for not killing me." He said.

"What are you doin' out here." Stoick questioned.

"W-Well, Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me and-"

"I know they're here Fishlegs." Stoick said as Fishlegs shook his head.

"I know, but they're here for Hiccup. And since he's not here, Valka's offering herself up." He stuttered as he held up Valka's staff.

"Valka?" Stoick asked, fear creeping into his voice.

* * *

"I am the one and only! Alvin the Treacherous! But I'm not here to take Berk. I just want one person, the dragon conquerer." Alvin hissed as all the dragon riders glared at him, Mildew chuckling as he walked up to Astrid and said:

"Oooooh, I wonder who that'll be after demon boy left? I bet that demon lover Valka will take his place."

At that, Astrid elbowed him in the chest, making him fall unconscious as Alvin snapped his attention over to them.

"My grandfather is frail, he needs his nap." Astrid lied as Alvin looked away and she roughly threw Mildew on the ground.

"Well, like I was saying all of you can go free if someone will just admit to being the dragon conquerer." He said as Snotlout let out a snort of amusement.

"Conquerer? Come on. I'll show him who's a conquerer." He said as he took out the little crummy axe and silently climbed up some rocks before charging at Alvin, who turned around as Snotlout instantly jammed his foot into the ground and then bent down on one knees and said:

"For you sir." He squeaked as the twins groaned.

"Well would you look at that. My old hatchet. I was wondering when I'd get that back." Alvin said as he pushed Snotlout aside and Astrid climbed up onto the rock they were on, her knuckles white as she clutched her axe.

"What? Are you going to try and take _me_ down?" Alvin chuckled as he walked behind Astrid and yanked down her braid and held the hatchet to her throat.

"Now tell me, who is the dragon conquerer?!" He screamed as Valka climbed up the rock and walked up behind Alvin, kicking him in the back as he angrily turned around.

"I am the dragon conquerer." She hissed, keeping on her helmet for extra effect.

"Oh really? Well let me just see that face of yours." Alvin said as he grabbed Valka by the throat and yanked off her helmet.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Valka Haddock." He smirked as the Outcasts cheered as Valka uselessly kicked the air, trying to escape Alvin's grasp.

"I thought you died by the hands of a dragon." He said as Valka glared at him.

"That dragon killed my son, so I made that dragon bow down to me. Bring me to Dragon Island and you'll be able to see what strength I have against them." She said.

"It's true! She drove all the dragons away from the island and even took down a Stormcutter and _two_ Night Furies." Astrid said as Mildew jumped up and tried to say how Hiccup was still alive, but Astrid elbowed him again.

"You're bluffin'." Alvin said, towering over Valka as she shrugged.

"Take me to Dragon Island and you'll find out." She said as Alvin smirked.

"Oh, and does Stoick know that you weren't eaten by a dragon?" He asked.

"Yes, we actually already got remarried." She said as Alvin's smirk got impossibly wide.

* * *

"Three, two, one, now!" Astrid screamed as the riders ran at the Outcasts, revealing their weapons.

"Heh, just like old times." Eret said.

"Well now we actually _have_ someone to save." Eira pointed out.

"Watch out!" Astrid yelled as she threw her axe at an Outcast who was dangerously close to lobbing Eret's head off.

"Oh, thanks lass." He thanked.

"No problem." She said as and fist flew in front of both of them as Stoick and Gobber ran in, easily taking the rest of the Outcasts.

"Where's Valka?!" Stoick hissed as he put his foot on one of the Outcast's chest.

"She gave herself up!" Astrid exclaimed as Stoick's eyes filled with fear.

"What?" He asked feebly.

"They're on their way to Dragon Island right now!" She said frantically.

"Alvin's gonna pay."

* * *

"I'm sure you remember your once close friend." Alvin smirked as two men kept Valka at bay as she let out an amused snort.

"Yes, and you're also the man who lead an attack during a dragon raid that killed ten innocent villagers." Valka hissed.

"Well the way Stoick was leading it was going nowhere." He defended.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. All I want to make sure is that if I do what you want, you'll leave the people of Berk alone." She said as Alvin walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

"On my word." He said as Valka rolled her eyes.

"Like your word means anything." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Once we get there, we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults. Astrid, you get the dragons." Stoick commanded as Astrid curtly nodded.

"No need for cover fire for me sir. I can handle myself." Snotlout bragged as the twins loaded the catapult, which Snotlout accidentally triggered, making the huge rock fly into the ocean.

"He's gonna cost us the mission." Eira muttered.

"I know, but we can't just ditch him." Astrid said quietly.

"Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut wore determined looks as Stoick sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't about Alvin, it's about Valka. And maybe even Hiccup if he's on the island. We need to save them before we even think about getting Alvin." He said as Tuffnut wore a disappointed look.

* * *

"Ow! Hey! Do you really need the sword?" Valka questioned as Alvin nudged her forwards, getting nearer to the cave where all the dragons slept.

" _Cloudjumper._ " She muttered very quietly as Cloudjumper burst from the cave, an excited grin on his face before his expression turned angry.

" _Get away from her!_ " He snarled as the Outcasts raised their crossbows, making Valka yell:

"No! It'll only make it angrier."

" _What's going on?_ " Cloudjumper asked.

" _Just follow my lead._ " She whispered as Lily jumped out as well, followed by the three little hatchlings.

"Get back! Get back you beasts!" She yelled as Lily gave her a confused look before understanding the situation and yanking her hatchlings back in a defensive way.

" _Mama! Where daddy?_ " Rosie asked as Lily pulled her back.

" _I don't know, now stop asking me!_ " She snapped as she beckoned the three little hatchlings back into the cave, leaving Valka with Cloudjumper.

"Did that Night Fury just, _protect_ , it's hatchlings from her?" Alvin asked in shock as Valka slyly grabbed Cloudjumper's saddle and threw it on his back, securing it as Alvin started to get suspicious.

"I rule you foul demon!" Valka exclaimed as Cloudjumper whimpered.

" _Y-Yes dragon conquerer."_ He stuttered as Valka jumped onto his back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Alvin snapped as Cloudjumper slowly turned around, Valka glaring at the Outcasts as she sat atop him.

"Oh, and one more thing, I prefer Valkyrie among dragons, now Cloudjumper!" She yelled as Cloudjumper took off and flew up high in the sky.

"Great thunder of Thor! She is the dragon conquerer!" Alvin exclaimed as Cloudjumper flew higher and the Outcasts launched huge rocks at them with their catapults, making Cloudjumper open up his four wings and narrowly avoid each of them.

" _Ah!_ " Cloudjumper yelped as he started to lose control, making it the perfect opportunity for the Outcasts to shoot three arrows their way.

"No!" Valka screamed as Cloudjumper flipped over, making sure that the arrows hit him, not Valka, but then they were disintegrated by an incoming flame as Stormfly flew past, smiling widely.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Astrid asked as Cloudjumper flew next to Stormfly and the other riders flew up next to them.

"Perfect timing, a Hofferson trait." Valka said with a grin as the Berkain ship started to get closer the to Outcast one.

"VALKA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Stoick screamed from the ship.

"YES! NOW TAKE OUT THEIR CATAPULTS!" She screamed.

"You heard her! Fire!" Stoick snapped as they shot three huge rocks at the Outcast ship, taking out their catapults and even hitting a man.

"Move off shore!" Alvin commanded as his crew pushed the boat back into the water.

"Now's our chance! Everyone! Attack the ship!" Valka screamed as they all started to divebomb the ship.

" _Come on everyone! We need to sink it now!_ " Cloudjumper commanded as they all flew around the ship and Alvin took their last remaining catapult and shot a rock straight at Cloudjumper, which he barely avoided by twirling in the air, but the only problem was, Valka lost her grip on his saddle and was thrown off onto the ship.

"GUYS! They got Valka!" Astrid screamed as she, Snotlout, and Eret all were about to attack the ship, until a barrage of arrows came their way, forcing them to retreat.

"Why hello again Valka. I bet you missed me." Alvin smirked as Valka struggled against his grip.

"Hold your fire!" Astrid yelled as Snotlout fired into the water.

"What are you doing?!" She snapped.

"I heard you say fire!" He defended.

"I said hold you fire!" She said.

"See, you said it again!" He said as Hookfang fired into the water again.

"That means don't fire moron!" Eira snapped as NightShine flew by, glaring at Hookfang, who gladly returned the glare.

"NO! He's right!" Stoick yelled.

"Thank you!" Snotlout said.

" _See, I was right._ " Hookfang sneered.

" _You do realize that hold your fire still means don't fire._ " NightShine stated with annoyance.

"Fire into the water!" Stoick added as they all dove down and fired into the water, making a thick layer of fog around the Outcast ship, Alvin holding Valka with a strong grip as all the dragons flew around the foggy ship.

"Fire!" He commanded.

"At what?" One of the archers asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Alvin snapped angrily as they shot at every movement around the boat until Alvin successfully threw his sword at something, the Berkain ship. Valka smirked as the ship bumped into the Outcast ship, knocking Alvin off of her before she hit him in the face with an oar and then, there was an eerie silence before a slight whistle could be heard. It became louder and louder until,

 _WHAM!_

Toothless smacked into Alvin at full force while Hiccup swung by and grabbed Valka, who let out a slight scream.

" _Hey mom, long time no see._ " He said as Valka looked up at him in shock.

"Hiccup?" She asked in shock Hiccup gave her a gummy smile and dropped her onto Cloudjumper's back before flying over to Toothless, who rushed into the little cave where Lily and the hatchlings were.

" _Where were you! And who is that?!_ " She snapped irritably.

" _Hey Lily._ " Hiccup said as Lily looked at him in shock.

" _It's a long story. Now let's take these jerks down!_ " Toothless exclaimed as they both shot into the air, the little hatchlings cheering.

" _Go daddy!_ " Forest exclaimed as Lily ushered them back into the cave.

* * *

"You're a coward, taking my wife." Stoick hissed as he punched Alvin square in the jaw.

"I take what I want! You should know that by now!" He snapped as he threw a punch at Stoick, who caught it with his hand.

"Not this time." He hissed before he swiped Alvin's legs and punched him square in the jaw.

"Oh-ho, you're gonna pay for that." Alvin hissed as he grabbed an anchor and swung it at Stoick, who just barely jumped out of the way as this caught Hiccup's attention as he growled angrily.

" _Hey! Get away from him!_ " He snapped as he dive bombed the little ship, a bright purple plasma blast destroying the sail as the infamous whistle echoing around them.

"Who is that?" Stoick asked in shock as Hiccup doubled back and pounced on Alvin, snarling as he did so.

" _You don't hurt my dad! Mom! Or anyone!"_ He snarled before picking Alvin up and throwing him off the boat, shooting a plasma blast into the water where he fell.

"That, is your son." Valka said as Cloudjumper landed next to Stoick.

"That's _Hiccup_?!" Stoick exclaimed as Valka held out her hand, which he took as she pulled him up and Cloudjumper took off.

"Yes, I don't know how but when he ran off with Toothless, something _happened._ " She said as Stoick jumped off of Cloudjumper and onto the Berkain ship.

"OKAY! NOW BURN THE SHIP!" Valka yelled as all the riders swooped down and blasted fire at the Outcast ship, the crew jumped off and into the freezing water as Hiccup and Toothless smirked before they both dove towards the ship, shooting two plasma blasts the combined in mid air, creating an extremely powerful blast that turned the ship to splinters before they landed on the Berkain ship.

"Hiccup! Oh I'm so happy you're okay!" Valka exclaimed as she jumped off of Cloudjumper and hugged him awkwardly.

" _I missed you too mom._ " He sighed before pulling away.

"Hehe, you're boyfriend's a dragon." Tuffnut snickered into Astrid's ear, who elbowed him in the groin.

"Hiccup I-" Stoick started, but Hiccup cut him off with a wave of his paw.

" _I don't want to hear it. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that SOB Mildew._ " He said as Valka chuckled slightly as Stoick gave her a confused look.

"He said that he's mad at Mildew, you're in the clear." She said as Stoick let out a relieved sigh.

" _Daddy! Look! What we can do_ " Rosie exclaimed as she and the two other hatchlings flew over the ship, Toothless's jaw hung open.

" _I-I missed their first flight?_ " He asked sadly as Lily nodded.

" _And their first fire, but hey! They still can't fly fast enough to whistle. Or deliver a deadly blast._ " She said as Toothless continued to pout.

" _It's not the same._ " He muttered before they all took off back towards Berk.

"Hehehe, hahahahaha!" Alvin laughed as his men stared at him with a confused look as he watched the dragons and riders fly away.

"They ride dragons! We get that girl and _we'll_ ride dragons!" He exclaimed as the other Outcasts smirked and started to laugh as well.

* * *

The Berkain ship sailed into the harbor while the dragons flew over, the entire village cheering happily as Valka landed right in front of Mildew, glaring at the old man before walking past angrily, Cloudjumper snarling at him.

"Does no one remember what these dragons did?!" He exclaimed as Stoick stomped up to him, barely containing his anger.

"They saved our lives." He said before sending an angry glare his way, making him try to think of a good comeback, but there was none.

"Oh, and by the way, don't you _ever_ even get _near_ Stormfly." Astrid hissed before she and Stormfly walked past, Hiccup right behind her before snarling at him viscously.

"Oh yes, like you're going to hurt me." Mildew said as Hiccup slapped him with his tail before walking off.

"SEE! A DRAGON JUST HURT AN INNOCENT OLD MAN!" He screamed, but no one paid any mind.

"Dragons! Dragons! Dragons!" The village chanted as Hiccup and Toothless both happily flew through the sky, followed by the other riders.

" _Now all we need to do is get me back to normal._ " Hiccup said as Toothless laughed.

" _Nah, you're awesome now._ " He said as Hiccup laughed and nudged him before they shot through the sky, weaving through the clouds and having the fun every 15 year old dreams of.

* * *

"So, I heard you hate that Hiccup too" Mildew said into a cell in the murky dungeon as a black figure shifted slightly.

"So?" The figure asked.

"He's a dragon now, a Night Fury to be exact." He said as the figure stood up and walked into the light to reveal Fen, who was now sporting a scraggly beard and tangled hair.

"Hm. Well what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"You were a follower of _the_ Drago Bludvist. You have to know something about taking intelligent dragons down." He said as Fen walked up to the bars and looked the old man straight in the eye.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, what's in it for me?" He asked.

"I'm one of the important elders. I can get you out of this prison and together, we can take him down together." He said as a smirk creeped it's way across Fen's face as he nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, but you have to get me out first." He said.

"That'll be a breeze. These people are easier to mold than clay. The only person that I might have some trouble with is Old Wrinkly, he's the father of that wretched Valka and grandfather to Hiccup. But I'm sure we can overrule him." Mildew said as Fen smiled deviously as they both shook hands.

"So it's a deal."

 **Hey guys! So of course I'm not going to post anything on Christmas because, come on, I have a tiny social life. Anyway, thanks guys for the most reviews I've gotten in one chapter! 14 reviews! (If your review had to do with the poll I did last chapter than sorry, but I'm not going to give you a shout-out, sorry! D:)**

 **arissanna02: Thanks!**

 **Midnight Wonders: Well now you know!**

 **Angel-the-hedge: Apparently Toothless agreeable!**

 **PartyAnimal135: Like that. ;)**

 **The Crimson Commando: Yeah, I'm not totally into writing in RoB and DoB, but the way most of my stories are going, I kinda have to suck it up and do it anyway. And Alvin still thinks Valka's the dragon conquerer, soooooo yea.**

 **Guest: Okay! ;)**

 **Drew Luczynski: Yeah, Mildew's one of my least favorite villains as well.**

 **dracologistmaster: Shocked, yep.**

 **Eeveecat1248: TEA?**

 **ShadowSpirit020: oh boy indeed... (If any of you watch Gravity Falls then you'll understand that reference.)**

 **The Silent Fury: So would I. Mildew is _so_ annoying!**

 **midnightsky0612: Sure! *hands all weapons* Oh! Just make sure to dump the body into the ocean, burying it is way too risky, all the people that could be around. Just fly over the ocean on your dragon and make sure no one is following you before you just dump it in the ocean. It's as easy as 1, 2, 3!**


	23. Missing

***A girl walks up to a podium in front of a crowd of people nervously and shuffles through a pile of notecards***

 **"Hello Soul of a Dragon fans. It has come to my attention that-"**

 ***Looks at the notes before throwing them aside side and bursting into tears***

 **"I'M SO SORRY!"**

 **Okay, just try to clear that away from your memory. Anyways... Oh my gods, I feel so incredibly bad about a** ** _2 MONTH HIATUS WITHOUT A SINGLE WARNING!_** **Okay, so here's what happened. For my story 'Taken by a Devil' I had a little contest where one lucky follower would be able to co-write a chapter for any of my stories with me. And so the person I chose said they wanted to do one for Soul of a Dragon. So I said cool. But then, it happened. Google docs hates me and my entire existence. I couldn't see** ** _anything_** **she wrote and I kept trying and trying to make it work but alas, it didn't. So here I am now. We're just gonna make a one shot together instead of this nonsense.**

 ***Same girl from before runs up to her iPad and hugs it***

 **"I-I hope t-this'll make up f-for it." (also yes, I do realize the title of this chapter is terrible)**

Hiccup and Toothless watched Mildew walk towards his house, a huge smirk on both of their faces as they stayed hidden in the shadows and snickered.

" _You know, once you became a dad I was afraid you we're gonna do stuff like this anymore._ " Hiccup whispered as he nudged Toothless with his wing.

" _You kidding?! I teach my kids stuff like this. Now watch._ " Toothless said as they both averted their attention towards Mildew, who had just opened his door only for a barrel filled with fish to swing down and hit him in the stomach.

"Lousy 'iccup!" He screamed before he noticed the duo and started to stomp towards them.

" _Uh-oh._ " Hiccup said before they both took off quickly.

" _Revenge is a beech Mildew!"_ Toothless yelled back as Hiccup groaned. It did feel amazing to get Mildew back in that manner, but he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Stoick. And potentially Valka.

"Laugh now dragon boy. Just wait for the meeting of the elders tomorrow." He said with a smirk before walking back into his house, where a little Terrible Terror now sat, eating the fish off the floor.

"Get outta here!" He snapped as the Terror huffed and flew away.

* * *

" _Hiccup! A meanie man wants to see you._ " Rosie said as Hiccup and Toothless landed near Lily and the hatchlings.

" _Yeah! But he smelled delicious! Like Icelandic cod!_ " Forest added as Hiccup groaned.

" _Yep, I'm never going to hear the end of this from my dad. I'll be right back._ " He said before taking off.

" _When are you two ever not going to cause trouble?"_ Lily asked as she knocked Toothless on the back of his head with her paw.

" _Hey, he framed my best friend. So I thought of a very clever way to get him back."_ He said with a small grin as, unknown to them, little Darkscale wandered off and was snatched up by something.

* * *

"This needs to be acted upon Stoick! No more bias just because he's your son!" Mildew snapped as all the Haddocks just rolled their eyes. _Of course_ Stoick was going to favor his long-lost son over than man who tried to get him exiled.

"You have to admit, it was a pretty good way to get payback." Valka said with a smirk as Hiccup perked up.

" _I know right! It was mostly Toothless's idea, but I'll take the heat for this one._ " He said happily as Mildew glared at him.

"Okay, okay, now I _know_ Hiccup should not have done that." Stoick gave Hiccup a look out of the corner of his eye as Hiccup smiled sheepishly, "But you _did_ try to frame him _and_ get all dragons to leave Berk. You put our town in serious danger just because of your pettiness. I think what Hiccup did, while immature, was well deserved."

" _Yeah!"_ Hiccup exclaimed.

" _Take that you old scutter!_ " Toothless taunted Mildew, who couldn't understand him, but still sent him a harsh glare.

"One more day." He muttered under his breath before stomping away.

"Okay, okay, in all honesty, that was pretty good." Stoick admitted as Hiccup perked up even more.

" _See, when you do stuff like this, I don't terribly miss the sanctuary and the King._ " He said with a smile as Valka returned it and Stoick back them both confused looks.

"You know, I hate it that I can't understand you." He said with a smile as Hiccup shrugged.

" _The King's working on it."_ He said before Lily burst in, half hysterical as Toothless instantly rushed over to her as Hiccup looked over in interest.

" _Darkscale's gone!"_ She screamed as Hiccup and Toothless's eyes both turned to slits as Valka gasped.

" _What do you mean he's gone?_ " Toothless asked, panicked.

" _When we were talking he must've wandered off or something! I can't find him anywhere!_ " She said urgently as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Aye, I know the feeling. Hiccup once wandered off for 3 days with Toothless. It scared me to death." Valka whispered to Stoick.

"Was he okay?" Stoick asked in concern as Valka shrugged and nodded.

"Oh yes, he was fine. Toothless managed to catch some fish and start a fire for him. That dragon is so protective." She said as Toothless started to freak out as well.

" _Did you check the forest?"_

 _"Duh!"_

 _"The food storage facility."_

 _"of course!"_

 _"What about Hiccup's house? Did you check there?"_ Toothless asked as he took a deep breath.

" _First place I checked."_ Lily responded as Toothless put a wing around Lily and embraced her.

" _It's okay. We'll fine him."_ He said reassuringly As Lily wept softly into his side.

Outside, Mildew cracked open the door and saw the heartbroken dragons as he smirked and walked back to his house. Where Darkscale was tied up, trying to escape.

 _"MOMMY! DADDY!"_ He pleaded, but Mildew grabbed a rope and tied it tightly around the hatchling's muzzle.

"Everything's going as planned." Mildew said before he started chuckling as Darkscale's intricate green and pink eyes slid closed as he started to cry.

* * *

(The next morning)

Hiccup was awoken to the yell of fighting downstairs along with a snarl. He instantly popped up and sprinted downstairs before slamming his paw into the ground to stop himself. In the living room, Mildew was yelling at Valka, who was screaming at him back along with Toothless's viscous snarling.

"I HAVE ALREADY PERSUADED-"

"THAT POWER BELONGS TO THE CHIEF ALONE-"

"BUT HE CAN'T OVERRULE THE COUNCIL-"

"BUT HE CAN PERSUADE THEM BACK-"

" _THAT MAN SHOULD NEVER BE ALLOWED TO SEE SUNLIGHT AGAIN!"_

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"_ Hiccup roared at the too of his lungs before everyone's attention snapped over to him.

"Mildew's trying to get Eira's whack job of a brother out of prison!" Valka snapped as she shot a viscous glare at Mildew.

"Well he has told me he has reformed and wants to be a helpful part of our community." Mildew snapped back.

" _Bull!_ " Toothless snarled.

" _But doesn't that power belong to dad?"_ Hiccup asked.

"THANK YOU!"

" _THANK YOU!"_

Valka and Toothless exclaimed in unison as Mildew scoffed.

"That man is getting out of prison and that's final. No amount of screaming will change the fact that something actually went my way." Mildew said before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"That man makes so- just AHHHHH!" Valka snarled as she grabbed her staff and smacked it against one of Hiccup's many prototype shields, causing a dent in the almost indestructible Gronkle iron.

" _Mom, are you okay?"_ Hiccup asked warily as Valka took a deep breath before handing him the shield.

"I kind of dented your shield." She said as Hiccup and Toothless looked at the pretty good dent in the tough metal.

" _I-It's okay. That wasn't my favorite one anyways."_ Hiccup lied. It was totally his favorite one. It had a Night Fury with a partly red tail fin on it along with a grappling hook built in and it could turn into a crossbow. (Basically the one from the TV show)

"I'm sorry honey. It's just, I hate him _so_ much." She said angrily as Hiccup out a wing around his other shields as protection.

" _Why does Mildew hate dragons so much?" _Toothless asked as Valka sighed.

"People say that it's the same reason everyone hated them. They killed us and our livestock. But he never forgave them. Even after you two proved them as innocent." Valka explained.

" _What, so he just holds a major grudge?"_ Toothless asked.

" _So kinda like Digger and Toothless?"_ Hiccup asked, remembering the Whispering Death and Night Fury's grudge.

"Exactly." Valka confirmed as Astrid burst through the door.

"Guys, I got some bad news." She panted as she gestured for them to walk outside.

* * *

"Toothless, so you know how Darkscale has been missing." Astrid said as Toothless sighed and nodded.

" _Yeah."_ He said sadly.

"W-Well, I was flying by the stables the other night and, well- Lily, Forest, and Rosie are all gone. I looked by this morning again just to make sure and they were still gone." She said slowly as Toothless's breath hitched.

" _W-What?'_

 **Cliffy! Okay, so yes, I didn't really know where to go with the whole 'Toothless's family is missing' thing. So I thought I could give myself a bit more time. *Laughs nervously* Oh! I also have a poll up on my profile for if Valka should be in my story 'Taken by a Devil', so make sure to go vote for that. :D**

 **Rogue Deity Master: Agreed :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Yeah, just don't act suspicious when you came back to the village ;).**

 **KupcakeKrazed101: Here! I got him! *holds up Mildew by the collar of his shirt***

 **Drew Luczynski: *in another room watches Bill Cipher kill Mildew* Yes, it truly is beautiful**

 **dracologistmaster: Well wait no longer! (Well, I mean it's in the next chapter but still ;)**

 **Eeveecat1248: Oh, gotcha. And yeah, they are**

 **Iron Pikachu: Alvin was talking about Valka.**

 **Angel-the-hedge: Thanks! And very, very late Merry Christmas as well!**

 **PartyAnimal135: Well if I told him if he died that would be a spoiler now wouldn't it? ;D**

 **RUBYJEMS: Well I'm glad you like it! :)**


	24. Hybrid

(2 days later)

" _Toothless_?" Hiccup asked quietly as he nudged open the door to Lily's stable, where Toothless was laying down on a haystack.

" _Your mom was already in here and tried to get me out_." He sighed, not looking at Hiccup as he walked in.

" _Toothless, I know you're hurting but the dragons need you. You're the Berkian alpha. I've been doing the best I can to help out but... I'm not meant to lead."_ Hiccup sighed as Toothless turned around and gave him a quick sad look, Stoick must've been talking to him about chiefing and he ran off, again.

" _Its just, Lily and the hatchlings are like my, my everything. My mate, or wife, and kids. So to just hear they were gone out of nowhere, it-it just breaks my heart, that's all."_ Toothless sighed.

" _Hey, my dad went through the exact same thing when it came to me and my mom. But then, we came back out of nowhere. 15 years of 'death' and then, boom! Here we are."_ Hiccup comforted as Toothless gave him a light smile.

" _Are you sure they're gonna come back?"_ He asked hopefully as Hiccup smiled.

" _I would be shocked if they didn't."_

* * *

"Drago's armada." Fen muttered as he and Mildew walked out of the forest and to the same plank that Eret used when he first started his spy work.

"Is this the entire fleet?" Mildew asked in confusion, looking at the three large ships as Fen shook his head and walked onto the main ship, Mildew stumbling behind him as Fungus bleated from the woods nervously.

"No. Just the biggest 3. Every dragon trap, tranquilizer, and weapon is on these ships." He explained before picking up a blow dart and tossed it to Mildew.

"That can knock out a Nightmare an hour. This should keep a Night Fury out for at least two hours and keep it sleepy for three." He said as Mildew eye balled it curiously.

"I managed to get that Hiccup's dragon's family. Now I just need to get them." Mildew explained as Fen grabbed a few more trapping tools before smirking.

"Oh, I will definitely hold up my end of the deal. They turned my own sister against me. All I wanted to do is protect her. But instead they snatched her away..." He trailed off angrily.

"Let's get back. Hopefully those ropes hold." Fen said as he walked back into the forest, Mildew following him close behind.

* * *

" _I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"_ Lily snarled as Mildew and Fen walked into their now shared hut, Darkscale, Forest, and Rosie huddled behind her nervously.

"This'll keep you quiet." Fen muttered as he shot a dart at Lily, who instantly fell asleep as the hatchlings squeaked in horror.

"This plan is going better than expected!" Mildew squealed in delight as he kicked Lily on the side, who stayed knocked out.

"Yes, yes it is." Fen said diabolically before giving the hatchlings an evil smile, making them whimper.

* * *

" _ **Come to the cliffs**._ " A voice demanded in Hiccup's head as his eyes turned to slits.

" **I have to go, see you later.** " Hiccup wrote in the dirt as Astrid popped her head from behind him and crawled onto his back.

"Can I come with?" She asked as Hiccup's instincts kicked in and Astrid held onto Hiccup's saddle tightly. She had made him a saddle a few days prior because Stormfly was busy with her hatchlings, and Hiccup never seemed to mind when she rode him, so it just made sense.

"Whoa." Astrid muttered as they landed at the cliffs and saw the King burst from the ocean, soaking them both as Hiccup shook his head and his pupils got big again.

" _Oh, hello King. Have you met Astrid?"_ He asked as the King chuckled and nodded.

" _Yes, Stormfly has told me about her rider. But, the reason I'm here. I think I figured out a way to make you a hybrid."_ The King explained as Hiccup gave him a confused look.

" _A hybrid?"_ He asked as the King nodded.

" _Yes, it is a mix of dragon and human. I will continue to search for a way to change you back completely, but I may not be successful."_ He said as Hiccup looked down in thought.

" _Okay, I'll do it."_ He agreed as the King closed his eyes and a white light surrounded the dragon and Astrid backed away slowly and the light slowly faded to revealed Hiccup, but with the pitch black wings and tail of a Night Fury along with scales on his cheeks that looked like freckles and slits for pupils.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked in shock as Hiccup smiled.

"Hey Astrid." He said in Norse as Astrid squealed before hugging him tightly.

"Thank the gods your kinda back to normal." Astrid sighed in relief as Hiccup looked at her in shock before leaning into the hug and smiling back.

"Well its good to be back, kinda." He chuckled as the King nodded and dove back into the water.

" _Goodbye King! Say hi to the dragons for me!"_ Hiccup said as he ran to the edge of the cliff and waved.

"So this is you now?" Astrid asked as Hiccuo shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said before a huge grin spread across his face.

"I have to go show my mom! She's gonna love this!" He exclaimed before grabbing Astrid and taking off with her in his arms.

"Here we are mi'lady." Hiccup said as he landed in front of his house.

"Wait, why do I have to be here for this?" She asked.

"Because my dad's face is gonna be priceless." He snickered before opening up the door and causally walking in, as if nothing was strange while Astrid followed him in, where Stoick and Valka stood, jaws dropped.

"Hi chief, Valka." She said with a slight smirk.

"H-Hiccup, what happened to you?" Stoick blurted out as Hiccup shrugged.

"The King turned me into a hybrid, a half dragon half human. I actually really like it this way." He admitted.

"Hiccup, you know I love you just the way you are but did the King say anything about fully changing you back?" Valka asked.

"W-Well, he said he would work on it." Hiccup answered.

"Oh, and just an fyi, don't let him fly you places." Astrid said as Hiccup shot her a quick glare.

"Astrid, dear, your house is pretty far away and it's almost dinner time, do want to stay and eat with us?" Valka asked as Hiccup and Stoick walked behind her and shook their heads vigorously.

"No." Hiccup mouthed as he slid his finger across his neck and pretended to die.

"N-No thanks, I'm good." She said before trying to walk away, until Valka grabbed her arm.

"Please, I think I'm actually getting better." She said as Astrid sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay." She said with a light smile as Hiccup pretended to die again and Valka, without even looking, walked over to the table with Hiccup's dented shield and held it up for them all to see.

"I will make another dent." She threatened as Hiccup gulped and sat down at the table nervously and Valka handed him a plate of what he thought was fish.

"Oh gods please help me." He muttered as Valka looked at him expectantly as Astrid and Stoick gave him pitiful looks.

"Well, here goes nothing." He sighed before taking a deep breath and picking up the "fish", until...

" _HICCUP!"_

Toothless raced into the house and tackled Hiccup over nervously.

" _Wait, how are you a- nevermind! Too important! I caught Llly's scent!"_ He exclaimed as Hiccup and Valka both gasped excitedly.

"Really?! Where does it lead?" Hiccup asked as Toothless's expression darkened.

" _Mildew's house."_ He snarled angrily as Hiccup's fists balled in anger.

"I am going to _kill_ him." Hiccup hissed before sprinting out the front door, Toothless not far behind.

"I'm gonna go help them." Astrid said as she followed the duo out, leaving Stoick and Valka alone.

"Well then, I'm pretty sure they have the situation under control." Valka said as she grabbed a cup and filled it with meade before putting it down next to a plateful of her awful food.

"And I _know_ you haven't eaten since breakfast." She continued as she gestured to the meal and Stoick groaned.

"Is there absolutely no way out of this?" He asked.

"Not a single way." Valka said with a mischievous grin as Stoick grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"In case I die." He joked as Valka rolled her eyes.

"It isn't _that_ bad." She said before grabbing a fork and taking a bite, maintaining a straight face as she grabbed her satchel and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Let's just go to the Great Hall." She said before whistling for Cloudjumper and Stoick grinned victoriously.

"So, is this really the first time you've tried your cooking?" He asked as they both mounted Cloudjumper.

"Not a word." Valka said angrily.

"Not a single word."

 **OMG! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating 3 days ago! So basically, fanfiction resided to be a total jerk and delete 1000 word from my almost completed chapter! So yeah, I'm mad. D:. But if it hadn't deleted then I probably wouldn't have done some much needed Stalka fluff! I feel like I've only been doing Hiccstrid lately, but I'm starting to go through a bit of a Stalka phase right now so keep a close eye out for the coming chapters Stalka shippers! (Oh, also sorry if the second half of the chapter is bad, I wrote most of it tonight and it is currently 12:35 am.)**

 **dracologistmaster: Yeah, there will be much pain for Mildew and Fen in the next chapter (in case that wasn't obvious enough already XD )**

 **Rogue Deity Master: That sounds like a very fun time, both ways sound gruesomely great!**

 **CerebralCortex31: ... That got, um, intense XD**

 **midnightsky0612: It's never too late to kill off a character! (P.S. That was NOT a spoiler!)**

 **Angel-the-hedge: Don't we all? XD**

 **Eeveecat1248: Ummmmmm, was that to me or Mildew? *hides behind my dragon nervously***

 **PartyAnimal135: Sorry, I can't do that, especially since I'm not sure if I'm gonna have Hiccup be a hybrid forever or have him turn back into a full human.**

 **Guest: No, but he's about to find out!**


	25. Underground Schemes

Hiccup and Toothless barged into Mildew's house angrily, not caring at all about knocking.

"Ah! You demons! Get out of my house!" Mildew snarled as Astrid walked in and elbowed him in the chest, making him fall unconscious as they looked around the house, nothing.

"What? Toothless, I thought you said-"

" _NO!_ " Toothless roared as he sniffed around frantically, " _N-No, her scent, i-it was here less than five minutes ago!"_ Toothless exclaimed before breaking down.

" _W-We're never gonna find them. My family's gone forever."_ He wept as Hiccup walked over and smacked the side of his head.

"Hey! Don't think like that! We'll find them, eventually..." Hiccup trailed off as Mildew started to wake up.

"Lets get out of here." Astrid advised as they raced out the door.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL STOICK HEARS 'BOUT THIS!" Mildew screamed as he opened the door and scanned the night sky for the near invisible dragon.

" _Where could they be?_ " Toothless asked sadly as Hiccup sighed.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we will find them." He assured as Astrid patted Toothless's head.

"Its okay Toothless." She said as Toothless sighed and flew into the inky black sky.

* * *

"Yes! That worked perfectly!" Fen exclaimed as he peeked out through an underground tunnel and a chilling laugh came from behind him

"I knew makin' tunnels under Berk would help us!" Alvin exclaimed as he walked up behind Fen and they both looked over to see Lily, who was panting heavily and looking down sadly.

" _I can't believe this._ " She muttered in defeat as she looked over to see the hatchlings, who were now attempting to be trained by some Outcasts.

"Ow!" One of them screamed as Rosie bit his hand.

"The only thing we need is the girl." Fen muttered as Alvin smirked.

"Valka? Please, that'll be a piece of cake. I was 10 years old when she was born. I watched her grow up all the way up to when she was 19. We were friends. I know all her weaknesses." Alvin said as he looked around.

"The only problem is her husband."

* * *

"Haha! He did what?!" Stoick exclaimed joyfully as Valka laughed and nodded before taking a bite of her food.

"Yes, yes, apparently the logic in four-year-old Hiccup's head was to style his hair with mud. It took me over a week to wash it all out." Valka laughed as Stoick regained himself.

"Ohhhh, I need you to tell me more Hiccup stories. Ya know, since I wasn't there." He sighed as Valka's laugh died down and she sighed as well.

"And who's fault is that? I'm so sorry Stoick." She sighed, tears pricking her eyes as Stoick grabbed her hand gently.

"You did it to protect him. I understand, even if it meant thinking the two of you were dead." He said as Valka looked up and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"How are you so forgiving?" She asked as Stoick chuckled a bit.

"How could I possibly stay mad at you?" He asked as Valka smiled, but then it faded as she noticed the door to the great hall open and Mildew stomped in.

"Oh course, I can't have two seconds with you without _him_ barging in to complain about something." Valka muttered angrily as she turned away and Stoick sighed.

"What is it Mildew? Did Hiccup do something, _again_?" He asked.

"Of course it was that demon boy! He and that Night Fury and that Hofferson girl broke into my house, knocked me out, then left!" Mildew snarled as Valka snapped up and glared at him.

"Like you don't know why they were there." She hissed as Stoick held her back with his hand as she glared at the old man.

"Shut it you! I've had enough of your son and his wretched dragon!" Mildew snarled as Valka attempted to lunge at him, but Stoick caught her mid-air as struggled to hold her back.

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO SHUT IT YOU, YOU DRAGON HATER!" She screamed, getting then entire hall's attention.

"Val- Val! You need to settle down!" Stoick said as Valka took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and stomping out of the hall.

"I'll be right back." Stoick muttered in annoyance as he stood up and ran after Valka as Mildew smirked.

"I can't wait to watch this unfold." Mildew said with an evil grin as he walked outside as well, it was the dinner rush now so almost everyone was in their houses, or in the Great Hall getting some food.

"Val! Valka!" Stoick yelled as Valka angrily jumped onto Cloudjumper's back.

" _Is everything okay?"_ He asked in concern.

"Fly." She said sternly as Cloudjumper cooed before taking off.

"Valka! Come back!" Stoick shouted as he watched Valka fly off into the distance.

"Awww, this is really heartbreaking." Mildew sneered as Stoick glared at him as he walked by.

"You are so lucky I'm chief or I'd snap your little neck in two." He snarled before starting back towards his house.

"Oh, I wouldn't even think like that Stoick." Mildew said as Stoick turned around.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to, I don't know, a certain hybrid." Mildew threatened with a smirk as Stoick whipped and and grabbed his throat.

"You will not _touch_ my son." He snarled before dropping him and stomping away.

"Oh, he's not the only one." Mildew said with an evil grin as he started back towards his house.

* * *

"That man is just so- how does he have the nerve- just I HATE HIM!" Valka screamed as she and Cloudjumper soared over the island.

" _Valka, you do need to calm down. Sure, he is an awful person, but just suppress your rage, you know, like normal women do."_ He said as Valka rolled her eyes.

"Like I fit the "normal" woman category." She said with a light smile as a whizzing noise got both their attention and a dart embedded itself into Cloudjumper's side.

" _T-This is one of... Drago's... darts."_ Cloudjumper slurred as they fell out of the sky.

"Cloudjumper!" Valka yelped as they crashed onto the ground, hard.

"Ow." She croaked as her vision started to fade in and out and two figures came out of the forest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Valka Haddock, or the Dragon Conqueror." Alvin chuckled as Valka, even in her barely conscious state figured out what was going on.

"St-Stoick." She mumbled desperately as Alvin picked her up and Fen smiled deviously.

"There's no chief to protect you now." He sneered as he shoved a dart in her shoulder.

"You are going to train some dragons for us." Alvin said as Valka attempted to say something, but her mouth couldn't move and the last thing that she managed to slur was.

"Never."

 **Dun. Dun. Dun! Yes! A cliffhanger! Sorry this chappie was a bit short but I had some writers block that I needed to overcome, soooooo, yeah, sorry. Now time for some shout-outs!**

 **midnightsky0612: Good idea, when's the next meeting so I can join? XD**

 **DianaG-J: Thanks! The chapter seemed a bit short so I decided last minute to add it**

 **TheSilentFury: Sorry, that's not gonna be in this story, but you can just check out my spin offs to 'The Fury's Bite' to see a shapeshifting Hiccup.**

 **dracologistmaster: Well, nothing yet. But bad things will happen to them in the near future I can tell you that :D  
**

 **Angel-the-hedge: Thanks, and don't worry, everyone thinks that XD**

 **PrimusDefender501: Same! Probably about 10 bucks. XD**

 **Wyatt the wiz: Can all the Mildew haters just meet up with midnightsky0612 in her meeting to murder him? XD**

 **OechsnerC: Thanks! I can't believe this is the 25th chapter already!**

 **CerebralCortex31: YES! AND HIS MOTHER TOO! XD**

 **PartyAnimal135: *Backs away slowly* okay, okay, I might. *Runs away* XD**


	26. Kidnapped

Valka's eyes snapped open and she looked around in confusion. She wasn't the forest that she was abducted in.

"Hello?" She asked warily as she tried to stand up and walk away, but chains were attached to her hands and feet.

"Why hello Valka." A gravelly voice said from the shadows as Alvin appeared and Valka's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?!" She snarled angrily, fighting against her chains as she looked around, "And where are we?"

"Oh, why your in the Outcast dungeon." He grinned as an Outcast walked up and lit the torches that lined the walls

"And you are going to train some dragons for us. And before you object, I just have a little, encouragement..." He trailed off evilly as he looked into the shadows, "to help you train the dragons."

"What 'encouragement'?" Valka asked warily as Fen walked out of the shadows and help up Forest by the collar as Valka's breath hitched and she tried to charge at him, but of course, the chains held her back.

"If you don't train our dragons. Your boy's dragon will lose its family. And of course we can always throw in your own dragon." Fen said with a dark smile as he held up an axe and Valka glared at them with the ferocity of an enraged Monstrous Nightmare.

"So do we have a deal?" Alvin smirked as Valka looked over at Forest, who was whimpering quietly as Fen held the axe up to his throat. She sighed and looked up at Alvin.

"Where are the dragons?"

* * *

"Hey dad, have you seen mom? I'm starting to get worried." Hiccup said as he walked into the house, curling his wings up behind him as Stoick sat at the kitchen table, his head down sadly.

"Dad?" He asked as Stoick sighed and looked up.

"No, I haven't seen her since a fight we had a few nights ago." He sighed sadly as Hiccup's face wrinkled in confusion and his tapped his claws on the table.

"This doesn't make any sense. She's never gone to fume for this long before. About three hours at most." Hiccup said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well Mildew was with us the last time I saw her." Stoick said as realization dawned upon his face and Hiccup perked up.

"What? Do you think you know what happened to mom?" Hiccup asked frantically as Stoick's expression darkened.

"The council made a _huge_ mistake for letting that trapper out of prison." He snarled as Hiccup gasped.

"Well if we wanna get information out of a dragon trapper, we need to think like a dragon trapper..." Hiccup trailed off.

"And I know who to talk to."

* * *

"Train the Scauldron Valka and your dragon might live to see another day!" Alvin threatened as Valka took a deep breath and slowly inched towards the fuming Scauldron, who was glaring her down hard.

" _I'm so sorry about this."_ Valka apologized as the Scauldron hissed.

" _I doubt it dirty Viking!_ " It snarled before trying to lunge at Valka, who jumped back a bit.

"You know that if you make the chains a bit tighter and give it enough water just to live, this dragon will be much less of a threat." Valka said as she folded her arms and Alvin perked up.

"You know how to neutralize the beasts?" He asked as Valka nodded before her breath hitched and Alvin's grin grew impossibly wide.

"N-No. You can't, t-these dragons don't deserve this!" She begged as Alvin grabbed his sword and gestured to Cloudjumper, who was sitting in a cell, his entire body pinned down with chains.

" _Dozens of dragons aren't worth me!"_ He yelled as Valka sighed, she really had no choice.

 _"_ But the last family of Night Furies are." She sighed as Cloudjumper whimpered and a few guards pushed Valka in the direction of some more dragons.

" _I'll get us out of here, somehow."_ She assured as Cloudjumper fought his chains before slumping onto the ground sadly.

" _I really hope you're right about this."_ He sighed before setting his head down sadly.

* * *

"So can you help us?" Hiccup begged as Eret and Eira looked at each other.

"Well what friend would I be if I didn't get Valka out of a sticky situation? She helped me train my dragon afterall." Eret responded as Venom nudged him playfully and Hiccup turned to Eira, who looked away and tucked a stray strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Are you sure my brother has your mom?" She asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Either that or he knows where she is." He said as Eira sighed and turned away.

"I'll help you get info from my brother." She muttered as Hiccup smiled greatfully.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I want to get my mom back." He said as Eira returned the smile.

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from all too well." She said, her smile becoming wiggly more forced as Hiccup gave her a confused look and she sighed.

"9 years ago Drago and his Bewilderbeast attacked my village..."

 _"AHHHHH!" People screamed in horror as teal ice exploded over the rocky terrian. Young Eira sprinted through the town, bawling helplessly as she looked at the ice around her._

 _"AH!" She yelped as a small piece landed on her shoulder and she rushed into her house, where she was instantly grabbed by a woman that looked almost exactly like her, except the woman looked a bit more, intense. She picked her up and ran into a closet and locked the door._

 _"M-Mom? Are we gonna be okay? Where's Dad and Fen?" Eira stuttered as her mother sighed and gave her a reassuring smile._

 _"They'll be fine, they're both fighters. And if they want you, they'll have to get past me first." She assured as they heard the front door being kicked open unfamiliar voices suddenly flooded the house._

 _"Get inside that basket." She whispered as she pointed to a large basket in the corner of the closet. Eira hesitatantly opened up the top and slid inside._

 _She closed her eyes and winced as the closet door was kicked open._

 _"Well, well, it looks like we've got a hider." One of the trappers sneered as they yanked Eira's mother out of the closet and slammed the door behind them._

 _She waited in silence for hours after that, until someone finally peeked inside, it was Fen._

 _"Fen!" She exclaimed before bursting out of the basket and tackling her brother into a hug._

 _"Eira?!" He asked in shock before Eira looked up and gasped, Drago was standing near their doorway._

 _"Another one? Well a girl in the army wouldn't hurt." Drago muttered with a horrifyingly wide grin as Eira sputtered a bit before whimpering._

 _"I'm so sorry." Fen muttered as he hung his head low and Eira started to bawl._

 _"M-Mommy." She cried into her brother's shoulder before they were roughly grabbed and shoved in the direction of the ships."_

"I still wonder to this day if my mom's still alive. It is plausible to think about, I mean I never heard any screams of pain. I sometimes hope that she's still up in that Arctic base, with all of Drago's other rotten men, awaiting orders that will never come." Eira snarled as Hiccup put a gentle hand on her shoulder while NightShine nuzzled her sympathetically.

"Maybe there is a chance that she's alive. How about we fly up to Drago's base and search for her. Then we can come back down and talk to your brother." Hiccup offered as Eira perked up.

"Wait, really?! But what about _your_ mom? She's probably in more danger than mine, _if_ she's even still alive." Eira said.

"How about _I'll_ talk to Fen." Eret offered.

"No, no, you don't know him like I do. How about all three of us interrogate Fen, find Valka, and then go up there." She offered as Hiccup and Eret both nodded.

"Make it five. I bet my dad and Toothless will want a word with him as well." Hiccup said with a small grin.

"Okay, let's go." Eira said as she and Nightshine walked out of the hut.

"Is it just me, or did Fen seem to change, a lot." Hiccup commented as Eret nodded.

"Well years of working with Drago will do that to someone. I used to be a shy kid that could barely even lift an axe, now look at me." Eret said as he flexed his rippling biceps, just as Ruffnut walked past a window and looked inside.

"Take me!" She said as she tried to run in, only to be pulled back by Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Ruffnut take it easy!" Snotlout snapped as they dragged her away.

"Nothing will keep us apart Eret son of Eret!" She screamed.

"Let's go." Eret said nervously as he put a hand on Venom and Hiccup grinned and rolled his eyes.

"What, afraid of a 14-year-old girl?" Hiccup asked quietly in a mocking way as Eret shot him a glare.

"She's 15 now!" He snapped as Hiccup snickered and took off.

 **Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooo sorry this is late! My body just needs sleep!**

 **TheSilentFury: I would read that! Can I make a request to kick Mildew in the *ahem* XD**

 **dracologistmaster: Yep! :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Add Ryker and Viggo! Add Ryker and Viggo!**

 **CerebralCortex31: Sounds good. :D**

 **PartyAnimal135: Again, sounds good XD**


	27. Trap!

"Where is she?!" Hiccup snarled as he held Mildew up by the collar of his shirt, Eret, Eira, and Toothless glaring at him as well.

"For the last time I don't know!" Mildew snapped as Hiccup threw him to the ground in a burst of anger.

"Hiccup, let me handle this." Stoick said as he pushed his son back and towered over Mildew, glaring at him with such intensity that even the strongest warriors would take a few steps back.

"Where is my wife." He questioned.

"And my brother!" Eira added angrily.

"For the last time I don't know! Now stop this or else I _will_ get the council of elders and get you and the Haddock family line completely removed from the-" Mildew was cut off by Stoick harshly grabbing him by the throat.

"Dad! Calm down. Killing him won't get is any closer to mom." Hiccup said as Stoick dropped him.

"Now, I will ask you one more time; where is Valka and the dragon trapper?" Stoick asked as Mildew struggled to regain his breath before shakily standing up.

"F-Fine, they're on Dragon Island." He lied, making Hiccup turn around and look at everyone else.

"Eret, Eira, get the other riders. Dad, Toothless, come with me." Hiccup snarled as everyone nodded and ran out of the house, making Mildew smirk as he stood up.

"Oh wait, my mistake, that's where Alvin and his army are." He muttered with a wicked grin as he watched the riders take off out his window.

* * *

"Alvin and his army are on dragon island as we speak. And we _will_ capture he chief and your little demon son." Fen told Valka, cheer in his voice as she glared at him viciously.

"And then, we'll use a bit of our dragon root to turn Mr. Hybrid into Mr. Monster." He taunted as Valka looked away, tears pricking her eyes as she did so.

"Have you no heart?" She asked quietly as Fen snorted.

"Yeah, it shriveled up and died the second I joined Drago's army." He said before walking off for real as Valka walked over to a wall and slumped down sadly.

"Hiccup, Stoick, please don't fall for this." She muttered as a few tears leapt from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

* * *

"Okay everyone! There will likely be some guards on the island, so give my dad, Toothless, and I cover so we get my mom, Cloudjumper, and the Night Furies out of there." Hiccup commanded as Dragon Island came into view.

" _I can't wait to get Lily and the hatchlings out of there!"_ Toothless exclaimed happily as he started to fly faster, making Stoick grip his saddle tightly.

"Hey, uh, guys! Is it just me or is there a surprising lack of people on that island?" Snotlout asked as they all squinted and noticed the rocky island was completely lifeless.

"Where is everyone?" Astrid muttered as Hiccup dove down a bit closer.

"Maybe they're on the other side of the island." Hiccup rationalized as they flew around the island, only spotting a few wild dragons here and there.

"Hiccup, look!" Eira said as she pointed behind a large rock, where something with four wings struggled to move. He then noticed a few Night Furies behind another rock.

"Toothless, drop me and my dad off by Cloudjumper while you get Lily. Everyone else, stay close." Hiccup said as he and Toothless landed and he raced towards Lily while Hiccup and Stoick made a mad dash for Valka and Cloudjumper.

"Mom! Cloudjumper! It's okay, we're here." Hiccup assured as he and Stoick both got closer, before slowing down and gasping in shock, those weren't Cloudjumper's wings at all, they were made out of brown leaves and wood, and the one controlling them was, Alvin.

"You." Hiccup snarled.

" _Hiccup! Run! It's a trap!"_ Toothless screamed as Outcasts jumped him from all angles as Hiccup attempted to fly away, but Alvin grabbed his tail and smashed him into the ground, making Stoick ran at Alvin, but a few more Outcasts held him back.

"What's going on down there?" Astrid asked herself quietly.

"It's Alvin! This was a set up!" Eret screamed as they all dove down, but they had to quickly avoid a barrage of arrows.

"You're so smart Eret." Ruffnut asked dreamily as he whipped around and glared at her.

"Not the time!" He snapped as Venom shot a few spines at the Outcasts before flying away.

* * *

"TOOTHLESS! NO!" Hiccup cried out as he watched Toothless being muzzled and tied up, being kicked and punched in the face as he tried to escape, he quickly glanced over at Stoick, who had fought off the Outcasts and was now fighting Alvin.

"Oh gods I hope this works." Hiccup muttered before escaping his own Outcasts by using his wings to knock them back and shot a plasma blast at the chains covering Toothless.

"Get my dad and go!" He screamed as Toothless snarled and raced towards Stoick before grabbing him with his claws.

" _Hiccup! Come on!"_ Toothless yelled as Stoick crawled onto his back.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Hiccup screamed as Toothless and Stoick eyed the ground nervously as they overwhelmed Hiccup and pinned him to the ground.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed as Toothless got ready to dive bomb them, but a few arrows forced them back.

"We can't fight them all off." Fishlegs said sadly as he flew up behind them.

"We have to go, or else we're all going down." Eira sighed as Toothless squeezed his eyes shut and flew away.

" _It's okay Hiccup, we'll get you back, I promise."_ Toothless sighed as he flew away, Stoick desperately trying to steer him back.

"No! I don't care! I can't lose him again!" He screamed as Toothless trudged onwards, making Hiccup smile a bit as he watched them go.

"Go." He muttered before remembering the situation he was in and snarling at Alvin, who was smirking at him.

"What do you want?" He demanded as Alvin chuckled coolly.

"You'll see. Berk'll see soon." He said with a horrific grin, making Hiccup's jaw drop and he struggled against the Outcasts' grip.

"You're a monster! And where's my mom?!" Hiccup barked as Alvin and his men chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about her, Valka's safely locked in our dungeon." He explained before looking at the men, "Get the ships! We got what we came for." He commanded as some Outcasts tied his wings, hands, and feet together and hauled him off onto the nearest ship.

* * *

Stoick paced back and forth in his hut nervously, Toothless hitting his head on the wall as he tried to think of a plan.

" _Come on brain work!"_ He snarled as Stoick let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Hiccup's just a boy. Oh gods why is his life so messed up? Why couldn't it be me? With the strange abilities and abnormal circumstances." Stoick moaned as he looked at the ceiling.

" _Well if you hadn't attacked Cloudjumper all those years ago..."_ Toothless trailed off as he whimpered and sniffed Hiccup's dented shield.

"Wait a minute." Stoick said as he ran up at the shield and gasped.

"This metal is stronger than any iron we can forge on Berk. Maybe, if we charge Outcast island with dragons in armor and Vikings with weapons, we could take down the Outcasts!" Stoick exclaimed as he stared at the glossy metal in delight, before his face fell.

"But this is what he called Gronkle iron. And he's the only one that knows how to make it." He mumbled as Toothless perked up.

" _Hiccup taught Astrid! I remember being half asleep but I vaguely remember him telling her the ingredients!"_ He chirped behind biting Stoick's arm with his toothless gums and dragging him towards Astrid's house excitedly.

" _We're getting you back guys. You're coming home. And staying here for good."_

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late and short chapter, I swear I'm running out of ideas for this story... Anyways, now time for some shoutouts!**

 **PrimusDefender501: Thanks for the concern, but I can live with a little less sleep to get me through the day :D**

 **RUBYJEMS: I already joined the hunt! XD**

 **TheSilentFury: Eh, it's fine to enjoy an awful character being tortured in a gruesome way. (Then again I have like zero empathy XD )**

 **dracologistmaster: Thanks for the feedback! :)**

 **CerebralCortex31: Sounds like it felt good... XD**

 **PartyAnimal135: I feel your angry face... XD**

 **midnightsky0612: PLEASE ADD RYKER AND VIGGO! TBH Viggo terrifies me and is probably better off dead! XD**

 **Eeveecat1248: Yeah... In this chapter his acted a bit more violently then he would in the series.**

 **levi. hall.9279: Oh they will, don't you worry.**


	28. Siege of Outcast Island (part 1)

**Hey guys! I'm thankful for all the suggestions you guys left in the comments, I'm going to try and incorporate all of them into the chapter, but sorry if I forget to add your suggestion in or it just doesn't fit into the plot very well.**

"Oh gods, how could I have let this happen." Stoick muttered as he paced around the armory nervously, Astrid stood at the forge and pounded on some glowing metal before dipping it into some water and she pulled out a shiny new sword.

"It's not your fault." She said, not really paying attention before getting some more metal and heating it up.

"Yes it is! If I had just eaten her food that night, then we wouldn't have gone to the Great Hall, which means that Mildew wouldn't have made her run off and get captured! And then Hiccup was captured because he risked himself for Toothless and I!" Stoick 0countered as Astrid made another sword and put it in a pile of weapons and armor.

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

"Oh gods I hope they are alright. I'm such a terrible husband and father." He complained before sitting down on a bench and sighing as Astrid polished a shiny new axe.

"Well maybe this'll brighten your spirits." She said before throwing Stoick the axe, which was shiny in the sun pouring from the window.

"Hmmmm, are you sure this will hold up in a fight? It seems kind of light." Stoick asked as Astrid laughed and grabbed one of the swords.

"Please." She said before grabbing a plain iron sword and handing it to Stoick.

"Hold it up in front of you." She asked as Stoick did so, Astrid then took a swing at the sword, which split in half the second the Gronkle Iron hit the blade.

"This will definitely be a good weapon in out siege of Outcast island." He commented as Astrid laughed a bit.

"Yep, Hiccup's a genius inventor. Now lets get him back from Alvin." She said as Stoick smiled a bit.

"Yes, just finish making the weapons and armor and Alvin'll be in prison the second we land on their shored." He said proudly as Astrid smiled.

"Yeah." She said before walking back over to the forge and pounding some more metal.

* * *

"Help me train my dragons!" Alvin snarled as he lifted Hiccup up by the hair, a look of pure horror on his bruised face as Valka stared at him in despair.

"D-Don't." He choked as Alvin punched him in the face, making Valka wince.

"N-No." She whimpered as he threw Hiccup to the side, who hit the wall with a thud and moaned in pain.

"Hiccup!" She yelped as he shakily got up, only for Alvin to stomp his foot on his back, pinning Hiccup to the ground.

"I-I'm not worth all these dragons." Hiccup muttered as Alvin growled angrily and pick him up by the throat.

"Your move Valka, your son or the dragons." He sneered as Hiccup feebly tried to rip his hands off his throat.

"Well...? I haven't got all day." Alvin threatened as his grip became tighter and Hiccup's struggling started to die down and Valka's eyes became wide.

"No! NO! I'll train your dragons!" She screamed as Alvin smirked and dropped Hiccup, who sputtered and coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"M-Mom, n-no." He begged as an Outcast came by and dragged him away. Valka took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll train your dragons if you leave him alone." She said as Alvin grinned and unlocked her cell, but still keeping a close eye on her as she walked out.

"First train those Night Furies. Then we'll talk about the hybrid." He said as Valka glared at him.

"His name is Hiccup." She snarled as Alvin poked her with his sword.

"I don't care." He said before unlocking the door and throwing her into the same cell Lily and the Night Fury hatchlings were in. She gasped as Lily's eye barely cracked open before they quickly closed again.

" _Hey Valka."_ She muttered as the hatchlings perked up and tried to run over to her.

" _Valka! Where's daddy?!"_ Rosie asked excitedly as Valka sighed and put her head in her hand.

" _And Hiccup?"_ Forest added.

"I'm so sorry, we're on our own right now." She muttered quietly as Lily turned her head away.

" _My parents always told me that if someone loves you enough, they'll be by your side no matter what. To protect you think and thin. Toothless is that someone, and Stoick is that someone for you, and Astrid is that someone for Hiccup. The Berkains will come with a plan. I can be sure of that."_ She said as Valka bent down and put a hand on her head.

"I wish I could be that sure." She sighed as she turned to see Darkscale limping towards her.

" _P-Please help us."_ He whimpered as Alvin hit the metal bars.

"I don't see training! I'll get the boy if you-"

"No!" Valka pleaded as Alvin smirked, "I'll train the dragons."

"Just follow my lead." She whispered before winking and holding out her hand.

"Come on little hatchlings, work for Alvin." She coaxed as she walked a bit closer to the hatchlings.

"Just bow down to Alvin now," She glanced over at him, "You dumb dragons." She added before mouthing, 'sorry.'

"Hey." Valka muttered before slowly standing up and turning to face Alvin.

"Where's Cloudjumper?" She asked as Alvin's grin fell.

"It's not doin' too well, but if course he would get much better if it saw you again." He said as Valka gulped.

"Bring me to him. I already trained them for you." She said before turning around and winking at the Night Furies.

"Very well, but this better not be a trick, for your son's sake." He threatened as he escorted Valka out as a few more Outcasts walked up to the cell and towards the Night Furies.

" _Act like they're friendly._ " She called out as Lily nodded and cooed as one of the men walked towards her.

"Now where's Cloudjumper?"

* * *

Hiccup's lip quivered as the sound of footsteps came from down the hall. He used his wings to try and hide in the shadows in the cell. He poked his head out from his wings really quickly and gasped. Astrid stood next to Stormfly with a crowbar.

"Astrid!" He exclaimed as she quickly shushed him.

"We need to get out quickly and quietly." She whispered before using the bar to pry open the cell door and let Hiccup out. He tackled her into a huge hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh Thor, thank you, thank you so much." He said as Astrid laughed and pushed him off.

"Y-Your welcome. And here's a Gronkle iron sword and your shield, we're taking over Outcast island." She explained before a shadow darted from the corridor and Toothless covered him in a layer of saliva.

" _Hiccup! Oh my gods I'm so happy to see you! Thank the gods you're alright, mostly."_ He commented, gesturing to his bruised face.

"Yeah, Alvin roughed me up pretty bad. He wanted information out of my mom, but she didn't crack. Well, she cracked only a few minutes ago. But if you just got here then she wouldn't have had enough time to help him, right?" He asked as Astrid shrugged.

"Sure, I hope. Your dad is getting her now. Now we need to get out." She muttered before jumping onto Stormfly and Hiccup onto Toothless.

"Come on bud, let's crack some skulls." He said as Toothless grinned and they started to race down the hallway, until something made the dragons and Hiccup stop and they're eyes turned to slits.

"Hiccup?" She asked quietly as he growled and she looked around in confusion.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked as Fen stepped out of the shadows and tossed a little plant in the air and caught it, he held it up and shook it, making the dragons snarl and slowly walk towards him, he poked a string through it and tied it into a necklace.

"Dragon root. Makes even the most intelligent and civilized dragons into bloodthirsty monsters." He said befor throwing it around Hiccup's neck, who snarled and clawed at it, the other dragons starting to attack him as well.

"Heh, they'll tear him to shreds in minutes." Fen said as he casually walked away, shooting a smirk at Astrid as he did so.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Stormfly no!" She screamed as she lunges towards Hiccup, trying to take the necklace off, but instead ended up in the middle of the Frey.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She wailed as Hiccup threw her against the wall in anger before walking towards the other dragons.

* * *

"Did you just hear that?" Valka asked as Stoick punched Alvin in the face.

"Yes." He said before looking down at Alvin, who smirked and got up.

"Fen deployed the dragon root." He said as all the color drained from Valka's face.

"You monsters!" She snarled before kicking Alvin across the face and sprinting in the direction of the scream.

"What is dragon root?!" Stoick demanded as he picked Alvin up by the collar of his shirt, who laughed and wiped away the blood from the bloody nose Valka gave him.

"A plant that makes dragons go nuts and attack each other. Or at least that's what Fen tells me." He said as Stoick's face turned white and he threw Alvin to the side before racing after Valka.

"Val! Hold on!" He screamed as Alvin got up and started to cackle maniacally.

"Yes, have the dragons tear them apart."

 **Yikes guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm not even gonna make excuses for why, I feel like I do that too much. Oh! And btw, on my Instagram I'm drawing the ocs from my stories and posting them! I already have Eira up there soooooo, yeah. Go check out darkforest11 on Instagram (I also have a selfie on there ;) ) Now for some shoutouts!**

 **xSnowDustx: Haha, I felt that way writing it XD**

 **CerebralCortex31:** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm pretty sure I was half asleep when I wrote it...**

 **midnightsky0612: Haha, yes! XD**

 **TheSilentFury: Your freak out is literally me everyday when I watch httyd stuff... XD**

 **dracologistmaster: Thanks!**

 **OechsnerC: Thanks! (Again :P )**

 **XxadvengerxX25: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)**

 **Eeveecat1248: Hmmm, well if you kill Alvin first then the Outcasts will fall, if you kill Mildew first then, well, he's dead (which is my dream XD ), and if you kill Fen first, then the Outcasts lose their leading dragon expert. Man this is a hard decision.**


	29. Siege of Outcast Island (part 2)

**Hey guys! I know this might be kinda sudden, but I'm just gonna say it. *takes deep breath* This is the last chapter of this story. I've been struggling with writer's block ever since chapter 18 or 19. I chose quantity over quality and I'm really mad at myself for that. If you want to expand on this universe in any way, be it one-shot or alternate ending, or even changing this chapter to let the story continue, just PM me and I'll give you my permission, all you have to do is give me credit for the universe. So, now onto the last chapter! It's been a good run guys!**

"Hiccup. Come on, you can snap these guys out of it." Astrid said as Hiccup snarled.

"My root!" He roared as Toothless and Stormfly tackled him, making Astrid gasp and throw her axe against the wall, catching their attention for a brief moment.

"Hey! Over here's!" She called out before running at Hiccup as fast as she could and tearing the necklace off his neck, making him hiss at her.

"GIVE ME MY ROOT!" Hiccup screamed as he pounced on Astrid, digging his claws into her arm, making her cry out in pain as Valka ran around the corner and gasped.

"Hiccup! No!" She yelled as Hiccup whipped towards her and snarled.

"Stay out of this mom." He hissed as Toothless and Stormfly joined Hiccup as he started to draw blood from Astrid's arms.

" _Give us the root."_ Stormfly commanded as Valka whistled loudly, catching all their attention.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Stormfly! You all are better than this, you can fight these instincts!" She yelled, the dragons barely even heard her words.

"Astrid, I need you to run on the count of three." Valka said as Astrid gulped and nodded.

"One." Valka started to reach into her back pocket.

"Two." She slowly took a handful of something out.

"Three!" She yelled as she threw what appeared to be dragon nip at the three, making Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly docile for a few seconds, giving Astrid enough time to sprint down the hall. Valka then put her hand out to try and calm down Toothless, but he just snarled and snapped at her hand.

"Valka! What's going on!" Stoick yelled as he finally run up to her and gasped.

"You need to run. It's not safe! Go!" She urged, but Stoick didn't move an inch.

"Not a chance." He said as she groaned.

"Then go get the nearest Boulder class dragon and get it over here. NOW!" Valka demanded as Stoick looked between her and the dragons.

"Go."

He then sighed and ran down the hall as Valka looked back over at the dragons, and her eyes landed on the root on the ground.

"Come on Stoick." She muttered as she kept trying to get the dragons to stop attacking each other.

* * *

"Which dragons are boulder class?!" Stoick snarled in annoyance as Fishlegs popped up.

"So many! Gronkles, Whispering Deaths, Hotburples-"

"Just get your dragon and come with me!" He snapped as Fishlegs nodded quiuckly and followed, the other riders trailing behind them.

"AHHHHHH!" A voice echoed from down the corridor as Stoick gasped and kept running, now even faster than before. His heart beat up against his chest and the air started to sting his lungs, but he didn't care. He turned the corner of where he left Valka and gasped.

Valka laid on the floor, although she was taking in short raspy breaths, she was motionless. Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly all continued to fight each other and somehow, through the chaos, Fishlegs managed to get Meatlug to burn the root. Making Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly calm down and scratch their heads in confusion.

" _What just happened?"_ Stormfly asked as she started to limp thanks to a very large bruise on her leg.

"Mom." Hiccup muttered in a barely audible voice as Valka coughed violently, making Stoick start to panic.

"No." Toothless said as he looked over as well.

"Valka look! I found..." Astrid trailed off as she gasped and Cloudjumper padded up behind her before gasping as well and running up to her nervously.

Valka then coughed again before weakly opening her eyes and looking around.

"St-Stoick?" She asked quietly as Stoick held her a bit tighter.

"Yes Valka?" He asked in a wavering voice as Hiccup and Toothless fought back tears.

"Take care of Hiccup and Toothless for me, okay?" She asked as they both started to sob.

"I will, don't worry, I'll protect them until my dying breath." Stoick assured as Valka gave him a small smile before she coughed and her eyes closed.

"M-Mom?" Hiccup asked quietly as he looked at her in horror.

"Mom! MOM!" He screamed as he tried to run towards Stoick, who was staring at Valka's body in despair.

" _Hiccup! Hiccup no!"_ Toothless yelled as he held him back and sighed.

" _Its no use. She's gone."_ He sighed as Hiccup broke down and cried into Toothless, who put a wing around him solemnly.

* * *

"I can't believe she's actually gone." Stoick sighed as he and Hiccup sat in their house, Hiccup flicked inferno on and off while also looking at Valka's cheshplate, which was now hanging up in the house.

"When's the funeral?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"At sunset." Stoick said as Hiccup leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

" _Hiccup! The King just came here and he has amazing news!"_ Toothless exclaimed as he barged startling Stoick but making Hiccup just sigh.

"Toothless, no news can be amazing right now." He sighed as Toothless grinned.

" _He found a way to save Valka!"_ He chirped as Hiccup gasped in shock.

"What?! No that's impossible!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What? What did he just say?" Stoick asked as Hiccup squealed in delight.

"Mom's gonna live! The alpha knows a way to save her!" He yelled in happiness as says Stoick gasped before laughing happily and pulling Hiccup into a bone crushing hug.

" _The King's fixing her up right now! Let's go!"_ Toothless exclaimed as he ran our, Stoick and Hiccup right on his tail, both grinning madly. They saw the King standing by a cliff and a bright light surrounded something and they raced up the cliff.

"Where's mom?!" Hiccup asked the King excitedly, who chuckled and gestured to the light. Cloudjumper walked up to them and looked at the light excitedly as well.

" _Right there. But be warned, what you see may not be what you were expecting."_ He warned as the light faded and an unconscious teal, brown, and yellow Stormcutter took in deep breaths.

"Mom?" Hiccup asked hopefully as the Stormcutter woke up and screeched in alarm.

" _W-Who are you?"_ She asked as Hiccup and Toothless's faces fell.

" _What do you mean? Valka it's us."_ Toothless said as he walked up to Valka, who raised an eyebrow.

" _I-I'm sorry. You must have me confused with some other dragon."_ She said as Hiccup blinked a few times before looking up at the King.

"Why doesn't she remember us? Why doesn't she remember _me_?!" Hiccup demanded the King shook his head.

" _She might have lost her memory when she came back to life-"_

 _"THEN GIVE IT BACK!"_ He screamed.

"Hiccup? What's going on?" Stoick asked as Hiccup let out a small sob.

"Mom doesn't remember us, she thinks she's a-a dragon." He muttered as Stoick gasped before slowly walking towards Valka, who looked at him warily.

"Val, it's me. Stoick. Y-Your husband?" He said as Valka tilted her head to the side in confusion.

" _Why would a dragon mate with a human?"_ She asked curiously as Stoick looked back at Hiccup, who shook his head solemnly.

"Come on Valka, he's our son. W-We were married for 3 years and then you were taken by Cloudjumper. I missed you every day for 15 years." He said as Valka shook her head.

" _No, I think I would remember mating with a human and then staying away for 15 years."_ Valka assured as they all looked down sadly and she looked over at Cloudjumper, " _Are you my mate?"_ She asked as Cloudjumper looked up.

" _No, he is. Valka you have to listen to him-"_

 _"You have me confused with another dragon!"_ She snapped as Stoick looked up at Hiccup hopefully again, but he shook his head.

"Remember our song Val?" He asked softly as Valka shook her head.

" _Dragons don't sing songs."_ She said as he put a gentle hand on her wing.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning..." He trailed off as Valka pulled her wing away before looking over at Cloudjumper, who nodded.

He padded over to Hiccup and Toothless to give them huge teary-eyed hugs.

" _I will always remember you two."_ He sighed as they hugged him back.

" _You were our dad for 15 years, thank you so much."_ Toothless choked as Cloudjumper looked at both of them and smiled before walking back over to Valka.

He and Valka then took off into the now setting sun, the King following them back towards the nest.

"Now she's really gone." Stoick muttered as Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"She's really gone. Oh gods." Hiccup sighed as he sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Hiccup, in times like these, do you know what the typical Viking does?" Stoick asked as Hiccup looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"What?" He sniffed.

"He takes the pain and then let's it lash out in pure anger sporadically until all the pain is gone. But us Haddock men, we push the pain down and make sure it doesn't come back up," He paused as Hiccup wiped the tears away from his face, "I'm glad you aren't like us."

Hiccup sniffed again before smiling a bit.

"I'm really glad I still have you dad." He admitted as Toothless walked up behind them and covered them both with his wings the form of a large hug.

" _I'm glad I have you guys too."_ He said as Hiccup smiled and playfully pushed him off.

"Its starting to get dark, we should get back." Stoick said as Hiccup nodded.

"Just give me a minute _."_ He said as Stoick nodded and put a hand on his shoulder before walking off.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed with us mom?" Hiccup asked the sky sadly before getting up and flying home as well.

* * *

Valka and Cloudjumper slept in a little cave next to each other cozily, the moonlight pouring in in a very relaxing manner. Then Valka snapped awake and gasped as her eyes turned to slits.

" _Hiccup."_

 ** _The End?_**

 **Wow, okay, three things, first; this chapter was kind of a mess XD, albeit bittersweet. I knew I need to end this story pretty soon and I found the easiest out possible. Second, OH MY GODS I'M SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE! Writers block can be a real... Female dog O_O . And finally, there's a poll up on my profile to see which story you want after this one. Now time for my last shoutouts!**

 **The Age of Awesomeness: Thanks so much! But sorry to end this story just as just find it :\ And sure, like I said in the A.N. on the top, just PM me and you can kill Alvin, Mildew and all them as soon as you want! :D**

 **XxadvengerxX25: Well, Astrid wasn't the one that got hurt O.o**

 **dracologistmaster: Thanks!**

 **OechsnerC: I don't even know how to cleverly respond XD**

 **Eeveecat1248: Go for it! Beat those Outcasts into the ground! XD**

 **JEM48893: Thanks!**

 **midnightsky0612: Nope! The Haddocks just have awful luck thanks to mean writers like myself :) XD**

 **DinoBoy13: Just imagine they're all dead and I didn't leave a loose poor point XD**

 **LittlebitFluffy: True, true... XD**


End file.
